Perfect Star Perfect Style
by Kaze no Tsurugi
Summary: Haruka and Michiru were friends, but things got complicated. Haruka denies her feelings and tries to move on while Michiru begins to accept her feelings. That's just the beginning of their struggles.
1. Chapter 1: Fall From Innocence

_I finally decided to start posting my chapters because I know the edits will never end, so by posting I'm forcing myself to move on. I think I also started getting cold feet and was trying to find reasons not to post my fic yet. So here goes nothing!__ Please R&R, no flames please, but constructive criticism is accepted. I just ask that you be gentle because it's my first time. Thank you!  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Sailor Moon characters, nor am I promoting any registered commercial products mentioned in my story._

_A/N: __Italics are inner thoughts, except for the poem excerpt.  
_

**Chapter 1: Fall From Innocence**

_From childhood's hour I have not been_

_As others were; I have not seen_

_As others saw; I could not bring_

_My passions from a common spring._

_From the same source I have not taken_

_My sorrow; I could not awaken_

_My heart to joy at the same tone;_

_And all I loved, I loved alone._

—_Edgar Allan Poe  
_

"Haruka-chan!"

A young girl with short blonde hair rolled her green eyes and got up from the floor where she was watching Speed Racer, her favorite TV show. In the playroom, it was just her and one other boy.

The boy pointed at her and laughed, "A-ha!"

"Shut up Masanori-chan! You know she calls me because I'm better than you!" Haruka retorted. The boy glared at her and stuck out his tongue. Haruka ignored him and continued into the living room where a gentleman was sitting with her babysitter, Ruriko.

"Haruka-chan, this is Kaiou Takeshi," said Ruriko. Haruka bowed respectfully and Takeshi nodded in acknowledgement. "Will you please play the piano for Kaiou-san?" she asked the young girl.

"Hai," Haruka responded, bowed, and sat down on the bench in front of the piano. It may have been a request, but she had no choice. Last time she tried to get out of playing the piano, she was punished by Ruriko, and later her mother. As she started to play, she began to think, _Okaa-san says my talent for piano is a blessing; I say it's a curse. I hate when I have to play for someone._ Haruka's fingers moved skillfully and gracefully across the keys, striking chords and playing melodies. At the end of the piece, she placed her hands on her lap to signify the end of the performance, then stood up and bowed as Ruriko and Takeshi applauded.

"Haruka-chan, that was wonderful!" Takeshi praised. "And a very difficult piece. Mozart, is it?"

"Arigatou, Kaiou-san. And yes, it is Mozart," Haruka replied.

"Amazing. How old are you Haruka-chan?"

"Eight, turning nine this year."

"Same as my daughter! And how long have you been playing piano?"

"Since I was three."

Takeshi looked at Haruka in awe. "I'm impressed! You have quite a gift, Haruka-chan."

_You mean curse,_ Haruka thought. "Domo arigatou, Kaiou-san."

"Very good Haruka-chan. You may go back to the playroom now," Ruriko said.

Haruka walked back into the playroom and resumed her spot on the floor. Sadly, to her dismay, Speed Racer had ended and another program ensued. Masanori threw a paper ball at her. Unfortunately for him, Haruka's reflexes were sharp. She caught it and pegged it back at him hard enough to make it hurt.

* * *

The next day Haruka arrived at Ruriko's after school and as always, the first thing she did was practice her piano lessons. If she was lucky, Ruriko wouldn't have her learn a new piece and she could just go through her pieces and be done with it.

"Well done, Haruka-chan," said Ruriko when she finished playing her last piece. Haruka held her breath. "I have to do something right now, but tomorrow you will learn something new."

"Hai!" Haruka said and quickly left to go to the playroom. She lucked out today. There was still time before Speed Racer would come on, so she began doing her homework.

A few minutes later she heard Masanori come in, but there was someone else with him, a girl by the sound of her voice. Haruka got uncomfortable. She never really cared to meet anyone new and pretended to be oblivious as Ruriko came into the playroom with the new arrival.

"Haruka-chan, this is Kaiou Michiru," said Ruriko.

Haruka jerked her head to the side a bit to move her short blonde bangs from her eyes when suddenly she found herself drowning in blue eyes as deep as the ocean. She felt strange and she swore her heart stopped beating. _She's… She's… beautiful!_ Haruka couldn't think of any other word that could describe her. Cute was lacking and pretty seemed to fall too short. No, this girl defined beautiful and Haruka felt paralyzed where she sat. The girl had wavy aqua-colored hair that fell just below her shoulders. She was holding a violin case.

Michiru met the gaze of the boy. She was also taken aback by his handsomeness and found his wind-blown looking hair charming. It was his big emerald green eyes that stunned her the most.

"Hello," Haruka said timidly.

"Michiru-chan's father was the one you played the piano for yesterday," Ruriko explained. "She and Masanori-chan go to the same school and she will be coming here, so I want you to make her feel welcome." A harsh tone came from the living room and Ruriko winced. "Sounds like Masanori-chan is having a hard time reading the notes, so I'll leave you two to get acquainted," Ruriko said and walked out the playroom. Haruka could hear Ruriko scolding Masanori for not playing the correct notes and smirked.

"Maa, sounds like he doesn't know what he's doing, ne?" Michiru said. She was soft-spoken, but Haruka thought she had the sweetest voice she ever heard.

"Yeah, he probably doesn't," Haruka replied and they laughed together. "Masanori's a showoff," Haruka continued, "but he's not very good at what he tries to showoff."

Michiru laughed in agreement. "Yeah, that's how he is in school."

There was a moment of silence as they looked at each other. Finally Haruka said, "Anou, here, sit down."

"Oh, right," Michiru said and sat down next to Haruka at the kotatsu table. Haruka could smell the scent of a sweet ocean breeze and she breathed it in deeply. "So, what are you working on?" Michiru asked.

"Just some math homework. I want to finish up before Speed Racer comes on."

"I see. Well I better get started on my homework as well." As Michiru took out her notebooks from her backpack, a few pages from her sketchbook fell out. Haruka quickly reached over to help pick them up and her hand met Michiru's.

"Er, sorry," Haruka blushed and pulled her hand back. _I touched her hand._

"It's okay," Michiru said, also blushing. _He's so cute!_

Haruka looked at the pages as Michiru gathered them up. They were mostly landscapes and still-lives. "Wow, you drew these? They're really good!"

"Arigatou, Haruka-chan."

They stared at each other again, then Haruka cleared her throat and tried to resume her homework. She found, however, that she couldn't concentrate anymore. She kept glancing at Michiru out of the corner of her eye. _What's happening to me? Why am I feeling like this? What am I feeling?_ She watched the other girl as these questions flew through her mind. The more she took in every detail of Michiru's beauty, the more her heart pounded.

Michiru knew Haruka was watching her. She wasn't even really doing homework, but she acted like it so that she had something to do with Haruka. She kind of liked how he shyly placed his eyes on her. _Haruka._ She repeated the name in her mind over and over.

Suddenly Masanori came in. "Haruka-chan! What are you doing? Speed Racer is on!"

Haruka blinked. She had lost track of time and realized she forgot all about Speed Racer. _How could I forget Speed Racer?_

"Stupid girl!" Masanori muttered.

"At least I'm smart enough to read the notes," Haruka snapped back. "You've been trying to learn that piece for months now!"

_Haruka's a girl?_ Michiru thought amidst the bickering between the other two children.

"Why don't you stop acting like a boy? You're never gonna be one!" Suddenly Masanori found himself pinned to the floor, face down with his arms twisted behind him. Michiru was amazed at how quickly Haruka moved.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm more a boy than you'll ever be!" Haruka cried out triumphantly.

"Haruka-chan! Masanori-chan! What's gotten into you?"

Haruka and Masanori looked up to see Ruriko standing above them with her hands on her hips. She did not look happy. Haruka let Masanori go and he scrambled to his feet.

"She started it," Masanori whined.

"I don't care who started it! That is no way to behave!" Ruriko lectured. "Now I want you both to apologize to Michiru-chan for your behavior."

They both apologized to Michiru, which Michiru accepted – more Haruka's apology than Masanori. Haruka was embarrassed to have been chided in front of Michiru, but as soon as Michiru smiled at her, her embarrassment melted away. Masanori sulked and turned his attention to the TV. The doorbell rang and Ruriko went to answer it.

"Michiru-chan! Your father's here to pick you up."

_No, don't take my Michi yet. _Haruka blinked. _My Michi?_

Sayonara Haruka-chan! I'll see you tomorrow!" Michiru said before she walked out. Strangely, she felt sad to go.

"Sayonara Michiru-chan." _My Michi._

At home, Haruka couldn't stop thinking about Michiru. She lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling and sending her thoughts up to the night sky, replaying the day over and over in her mind. She closed her eyes and saw the beautiful girl. _Just beautiful. And her voice is so sweet, so angelic. I want to be with her. I want to touch her, feel her. I want to kiss her._ Haruka stopped herself and her brow furrowed, questioning that last statement. Suddenly a smile spread across her face as she realized, _I'm in love! I'm in love with the most beautiful girl in the world and it feels so nice!_ At that Haruka turned to her side and fell asleep in bliss.

Michiru was also thinking of Haruka. She was still strongly attracted to her, even after finding out Haruka was a girl. She didn't understand it, but that's how she felt. She wanted to spend more time with Haruka and know more about her. She thought she might ask Masanori since he'd known Haruka since they were babies, then decided against it after remembering the way Masanori had tried to bully Haruka only to find himself eating the floor. The last thing on Michiru's mind before she finally drifted into sleep was green eyes, Haruka's green eyes.

* * *

Never before had Haruka been so eager to get out of school the next day. When she got to Ruriko's, she immediately began playing the piano when Ruriko stopped her.

"Hold on, Haruka-chan. You don't need to play those pieces today. I just want you to spend today learning this piece." Ruriko spread the pages out in front of Haruka and then pulled up a chair. "Yoshi, let's begin."

Haruka began sight-reading the piece and in no time, she was playing it flawlessly. As with every new piece, however, Haruka had to play it ten times through before she was done, even if it was perfect. _Why does this piece have to be so long?_ Haruka thought, playing through the fourth time. She was in the middle of the eighth time when Masanori and Michiru arrived. Haruka looked up to see her love walk in while she continued playing.

Michiru felt a warm sensation wash over her when she saw Haruka and heard her playing. Smiling, she called, "Hi Haruka-chan!"

_I love the way she says my name._ "Hi Michiru-chan," Haruka greeted back. Michiru walked past her to go to the playroom and she caught the smell of the ocean again. Her heart sank a little. _Two more to go and then I can go to her!_ Haruka continued playing the piano, being careful not to rush it for fear of Ruriko making her do all ten rounds over again, when she felt someone watching her. She looked around and was startled to see Michiru sitting beside her on the chair Ruriko used.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't meant to scare you," Michiru apologized. _I just wanted to watch you play_.

"It's okay, I'm fine," Haruka said and offered a smile as she kept playing.

"Anou, you sound really good," Michiru said bashfully.

"Arigatou." Haruka's heart pounded nervously. She was thrilled that Michiru was here beside her. Suddenly the idea of being stuck to the piano for a while longer didn't seem so bad. Haruka never wanted to play for anyone before, but now she wanted to impress Michiru and express all her emotions to her through the melodies coming from her fingertips.

Michiru didn't take her eyes off Haruka for a second. She watched her fingers dance across the keys in a fluid motion that reminded her of the wind. The melody reached into her soul and she could actually feel a warm wind surrounding her and embracing her. It whispered words only she could hear – _I want to be with you now._ The feeling faded just as Haruka concluded the piece.

_Wow, what just happened? _thought Michiru. Haruka was about to begin her final round, but Michiru stopped her. "Wait, before you begin," Michiru said, "I have an idea. I'll be right back."

Haruka wondered what Michiru was up to as she ran off into the kitchen where Ruriko was preparing an afternoon snack. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but after a few moments, Michiru reappeared with her violin.

"I asked Ruriko-san if she didn't mind me playing with you," Michiru confessed a bit shyly. "She thought it was a good idea."

Haruka nodded and waited till Michiru was ready, then she began to play. Haruka's chords and Michiru's melodies blended into a perfect harmony. It was like a whole new world of sound had opened up. This time, Michiru wasn't the only one hearing whispers. Haruka could hear the sea's soothing waves – _Hold me, I want to be yours._

_Where did that come from?_ Haruka wondered as they kept playing their duet.

They received high praise from Ruriko as they finished the piece, but they hardly noticed. They simply stared at each other, trying to comprehend what they just experienced. It was so overwhelming. Neither of them said anything about it as they went back into the playroom. They didn't know how to talk about it. Masanori was called into the living room for his piano lessons, leaving the two young girls alone. Finally, Michiru broke the awkward silence.

"So, what are your favorite hobbies?" Michiru asked as they sat down at the kotatsu table. Haruka took out her homework and Michiru began drawing.

"I love racing," Haruka answered almost immediately, relieved that there was something else to talk about. "When I get old enough, I want to race cars and motorcycles. But I love running track."

_That must explain your wind-blown hair, Haruka,_ Michiru thought.

"What about you?"

"Hmm. I love art and music, as you can see. I want to be a violinist when I grow up, but I also love swimming at the beach."

_That must explain your ocean breeze scent, Michiru,_ Haruka thought.

"Do you have a lot of friends?" Michiru continued.

"Not really."

"What about Masanori?"

Haruka scoffed. "He's so annoying. He's always teasing me and I don't understand why."

"Maybe he likes you," Michiru teased.

A look of disgust came over Haruka's face. "Ew! Gross!"

Michiru laughed. "Okay, well, is there someone you like?" she asked, thinking of the whispers she heard earlier while listening to Haruka play.

Haruka choked. "I… uh…" She felt sweat beginning to form as she desperately searched her mind for what to say.

"Michiru-chan!" Your father's here!" Ruriko called from the living room.

Michiru sighed. _Aw, already?_ "Coming Ruriko-san!" Michiru called back. She gathered her things and turned to Haruka before leaving the playroom. "I'll see you tomorrow, Haruka-chan!" she said, waving goodbye. Again, she was saddened that she had to leave Haruka.

Haruka waved back and heaved a sigh of both relief and sadness. She didn't know how she was going to answer Michiru's last question. She touched the spot beside her where Michiru had been sitting, missing her already, then she noticed something red sticking out from underneath her books. She pushed her books aside. _Michiru's pencil case! She must've missed it since it was underneath my books._ Haruka carefully opened the case. Inside were pencils of various colors, a sharpener, an eraser, and then underneath the lid was a picture of Michiru. _Michi!_ Haruka touched the picture longingly, remembering the whispers she heard while she and Michiru were playing their duet. She started to remove the picture from its plastic encasing, then stopped. _No, she'll know I took it, and I'll be caught._ Haruka quickly put the pencil case away. Sighing, she went back to her homework.

* * *

"So how do you like it at Ruriko-san's?" Takeshi asked his daughter on the way home.

"I like it," Michiru replied. _I like Haruka._

"Are you getting along with everyone?"

"Masanori-chan's a little mean, but Haruka-chan is nice."

"The prodigy pianist?" He lightly laughed. "Yes, I figured you'd like her. It only makes sense that my genius violinist would get along with a prodigy pianist. The piano and violin are a perfect match."

Michiru liked the sound of that. "We played a duet today. Ruriko-san said we were very good."

"I know, she told me all about it." Takeshi patted his daughter on the head. "I'm so proud of you Michiru-chan! And when you're older, you will make your husband proud too."

_Husband… Can girls be husbands?_ Michiru wondered innocently.

* * *

"Haruka-chan! Time for bed!" Sakura called to her daughter from downstairs.

"Hai! Can I just finish this race?"

"Hurry up! You better be in bed by the time I get up there!"

The distraction almost made Haruka miss the hairpin turn on Gran Turismo, but with quick maneuvers, she drifted perfectly through the bend and was on the final straight. She imagined herself on the circuit in real life, with Michiru in the stands, watching her, cheering for her. _This is for you, Michiru!_ She crossed the finish line with a new record and threw her hands up victoriously.

Sakura snuck up behind her daughter and tickled her sides. Haruka collapsed onto her bed giggling uncontrollably.

"I got a new record for fastest time, Okaa-san!"

"That's great, but it's time for bed now, so please turn everything off."

Haruka did as she was told and got into her bed, which had race cars and black and white checkered print all over the bedsheets. Her mother hoped she would grow out of this tomboy stage soon. She wanted her daughter to pursue piano more than racing.

"Okaa-san?"

"Yes, Haruka-chan."

Haruka smiled sheepishly. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course, you can tell me anything!" Sakura smiled and leaned in closer towards Haruka.

Haruka blushed. "I'm in love."

Sakura's face turned into utter surprise. "Oh, really? With who?" she asked curiously.

"Her name is Michiru-chan."

Sakura let out a gasp. _'Her' name? _She looked at her daughter in shock. Haruka's eyes looked innocently back at her, unfaltering. Sakura could see the passion in Haruka's eyes. It was the same passion she saw in her husband's eyes when they first met. After all, it was his eyes that Haruka inherited. "Haruka-chan," she paused, choosing her words carefully, "girls aren't supposed to fall in love with other girls. It's just not normal. Girls fall in love with boys. They grow up and get married."

Haruka's smile faded and a crease appeared on her bow. "I don't understand, Okaa-san. So I'm not normal?"

Sakura caressed Haruka's brow, trying to ease the crease away. "No, it's not that. Maybe you do love her, but it's because you see her as the sister you wish you had. You're an only child Haruka-chan, it's normal to feel close to someone that's the same age as you."

"No, it's different," Haruka argued and she started to feel angry. "I don't wish I had a sister."

"Haruka-chan, listen to me –"

"No, you don't understand. I love her!"

"Haruka!" Sakura had grasped Haruka's shoulders and faced her daughter directly towards her. "Girls only like boys! Not other girls. So stop this foolishness."

Haruka remained silent and looked down at her hands. She didn't realize she had clenched her fists so tightly that she left crescents where her nails had dug into her skin. In a matter of minutes, her whole view of life changed. She wanted to cry, but held it in. She decided she would never confide with her mother ever again.

Sakura took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She reached over to Haruka and hugged her, giving her a kiss on the top of her head. "You will understand Haruka-chan. In time, you will understand."

Haruka slipped herself under the covers. "Oyasumi nasai."

"Oyasumi." Sakura got up and left Haruka's room, closing the door behind her.

_Girls don't like other girls. It's not normal. I must be cursed. I didn't choose this. I just love her so much. _These thoughts haunted Haruka as tears began to soak her pillow and she quietly cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Haruka and Michiru were sitting outside on the swings in the backyard. Above them the tree rustled in the cold restless wind. Haruka was staring out into the distance, lost in her thoughts, still brooding over what her mother said.

"Haruka-chan?" Michiru's heart ached as Haruka's sad green eyes turned to her. They were a bit puffy, as if she'd been crying all night. "Is something wrong? Why are you so quiet today?"

Haruka dropped her gaze to the ground and shook her head. "It's nothing," she murmured.

Michiru watched Haruka a few moments longer, then thought it best to try to change the subject. Besides, there were more things she wanted to know about Haruka. "Truth or dare?"

"Huh?" The sudden change in subject caught Haruka off guard and she was confused for a second.

"Truth or dare?" Michiru repeated. She hoped Haruka would pick truth. She really just wanted to ask questions, not make Haruka do silly pointless things. She didn't need Haruka to prove anything to her. She just wanted to know her.

Haruka thought about it, and then said, "Truth."

"Okay, hmm." Michiru wondered what to ask first. "I know! Why do you want to be a boy?"

Haruka raised an eyebrow. "It's not that I want to be a boy, I've just always been like this." _But if I could, I'd want to be a boy so that it'd be okay to be in love with you._ "Your turn! Truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Michiru said instantly.

Haruka wasn't sure if she wanted to ask this question or not, but she had to know. "Is there someone you like?"

Michiru blushed. "Yes!" She giggled, "but I won't say who! You'll have to ask that the next time I pick truth! Now you, truth or dare?"

The girl's reply discouraged Haruka, but seeing Michiru happy and enjoying this game was enough to make her smile. "Dare!" she claimed, not wanting to give Michiru a chance to ask her the same fearful question she never answered before.

Michiru frowned in disappointment. She wanted to ask the tomboy who she liked, but she guessed it would have to wait. She had to think for a moment since she wasn't prepared with a dare. Finally, she said, "Okay, Haruka-chan. I dare you to swing and jump past that rock over there." She pointed to a rock a couple feet away.

"Pft, too easy!" Haruka began pumping her legs to get the swing going. The swing rose higher and higher. When Haruka felt she was swinging at her highest, she let go of the chains and flew out in front of her. She landed about two feet past the rock Michiru had indicated, then turned around to face Michiru. Leaning to the side with her arms crossed in front of her and a grin on her face, she asked, "How's that?"

Michiru clapped her hands. "You did it!"

Haruka bowed as if in front of a large audience, making Michiru laugh. "And now for my next trick, I will make a flower appear out of thin air!" With some quick hand movements, she produced an origami flower she had made and kept inside her pocket. Mocking a TV show host, she presented the flower to Michiru saying, "For the lovely young lady." Her playful eyes were hypnotizing.

Michiru giggled. "Stay there, I'm going to come to you," she said and started swinging.

"Michiru-chan, wait, don't try to—"

The smaller girl swung forward and let go before Haruka could finish, but she barely reached the target rock. Her footing slipped as she landed and she began to fall back when suddenly she was caught from behind by two arms. She turned her head to look behind her and was surprised to see Haruka. _How did she get there so fast?_

"Daijyobu?" the blonde asked with the most concerned look on her face.

The girl in Haruka's arms blushed profusely and nodded.

Haruka smiled and slowly separated herself from Michiru. She stepped back and cleared her throat. "Here's your flower."

Michiru thanked her savior and put the flower in her hair.

_Kami-sama, you're so beautiful._ Haruka thought. "Okay, so truth or dare?" she inquired eagerly. Now was her chance to ask Michiru who she liked.

"Hmm, I bet you want me to say 'truth' now, huh?" Michiru said slyly.

"It's up to you," Haruka said, trying to act indifferent.

"Well I say dare!" Michiru said defiantly.

Haruka scratched her head and looked up at the sky, pondering what to dare Michiru to do. "I dare you to…"_ kiss me._ She shook her head to clear the thought out of her mind.

"What's that, Haruka-chan?"

"Huh? I didn't say anything, still thinking." _Did I say it out loud? Did she hear me?_

A car beeped and they both looked to see Michiru's father's car pulling up to Ruriko's house. Michiru sighed. "Guess I can't do a dare, I have to go now." They went back inside through the backdoor and Michiru got her things. She was leaving the playroom when Haruka went after her.

"Michiru-chan," Haruka said.

Michiru stopped and turned around so quickly that Haruka almost walked into her. Their faces were so close that they could have kissed. They stared at each other for a second, but it seemed like years before Haruka stepped back, trying to hide her blush.

"I… anou… you forgot this yesterday," Haruka said holding out Michiru's pencil case. "I found it under my books."

Michiru's eyes lit up. She took the pencil case and hugged Haruka. "Oh thank you, Haruka-chan! I thought I lost it!"

Without thinking, Haruka hugged Michiru back, pulling her close to her. The scent of the ocean overwhelmed her and she closed her eyes. _If only you knew how so in love with you I am,_ Haruka thought.

Michiru was surprised at how tightly Haruka was embracing her, but she liked it. She felt the same warmth when she was listening to Haruka play the piano and she didn't want her to let go.

"Come on, Michiru-chan!" Takeshi called from up front. "Your mother is waiting!"

"Hai!" Michiru called back to her father. They awkwardly pulled away from each other, both their faces bright red. Michiru took one last look at the tomboy. "See you next week Haruka-chan."

"Sayonara Michiru-chan."

* * *

The weekend couldn't go by fast enough. It was torture waiting for Monday to arrive. The image of the blonde girl would not go away even for a second. A smile crept up on Michiru's lips as she glanced at the origami flower inside her pencil case where she kept it. She was in the middle of a sketch when she was interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Hai!" she responded, quickly covering her sketch.

The door opened and the woman from whom Michiru had inherited her features from entered the room. "Michiru-chan, your friend is here," she said. "She'd like to know if you can come out and play with her. Have you practiced your violin yet?"

"Hai, Okaa-san," Michiru replied.

"Then you may go," Mieko said, smiling at her daughter.

Michiru closed her pencil case and sketchbook and kissed her mother on the cheek before walking out the house. Always curious to see her daughter's artwork in progress, Mieko walked over to Michiru's desk and flipped through her sketchbook pages. There were sketches of what looked like a boy flying through the air. Mieko chuckled to herself. It seemed her little girl was growing up and admired this boy.

* * *

Monday finally arrived, but Michiru did not show up. Haruka waited for her everyday, but everyday Masanori arrived at Ruriko's alone.

"Hey Masanori-chan, where's Michiru-chan?" the blonde finally decided to ask.

"She's at home. Where else would she be?" Masanori replied, not looking up from his Nintendo DS. They were playing Mario Kart and racing each other.

"She's not coming here anymore?" Haruka tapped the button that released an item to attack Masanori.

The boy growled. "No, she was only here because her parents were busy moving their stuff to their new house," he said, sounding annoyed.

Haruka felt a pain inside her chest. _Will I ever see her again?_

"You suck!" Masanori exclaimed as Haruka beat him to the finish line. "I want a rematch!" he demanded. "I lost because you wouldn't shut up."

"The score is 16-0, Masanori-chan! You don't need a rematch, you need the mercy rule!"

* * *

A year passed, but not a day went by that Haruka didn't think of Michiru. She was riding the bus on her way to school and she closed her eyes and thought of the beautiful girl that had turned her world upside down. She realized that she had noticed other cute girls since then, but none captured her heart the way Michiru had. None of them were beautiful. They were just cute, or pretty. But one thing still haunted her: _Girls aren't supposed to fall in love with other girls._

"Haruka-chan!" a voice interrupted her thoughts. A girl with black hair pulled back into a ponytail sat beside her.

"Hi Kyoko-chan," Haruka said.

"Did you do the homework last night?"

"Yeah, it was easy."

"Can I copy it? I didn't do it last night."

Haruka pulled out her homework. "Why don't you ever do your homework?"

Kyoko laughed. "Because I have a best friend who'll let me copy her's! I just hate homework. We do enough work in class."

_Best friend._ The words sounded strange to Haruka. She didn't know she was Kyoko's best friend. Kyoko hardly talked to her in class, unless she needed to know the answer to a question. _But she said I'm her best friend,_ she thought as she watched the world go past the window. The bus stopped at a corner to pick up more passengers when Haruka saw aqua hair out of the corner of her eye. She turned to look in the direction and her eyes widened. The girl was carrying a violin case. _Michiru?_ The aqua hair disappeared into the crowd walking down the street and the bus continued forward. _Was it really her?_ She turned to Kyoko. If Kyoko was her best friend, she could trust her.

"Kyoko-chan, wanna know a secret?"

Kyoko stopped copying the homework. "Oh what is it? Tell me!"

"You promise not to tell anyone?"

"I swear, I swear!" Kyoko said impatiently.

"Okay, there's a girl that I really like a lot, and I think I just saw her."

"Oh," Kyoko said, looking a little puzzled. "So you're lesbian."

Haruka raised an eyebrow. "Huh? What's that mean?"

"It's when a girl likes other girls," Kyoko explained and continued copying Haruka's homework. "Do you like girls?"

Haruka hesitated. "Yeah, I do."

"Then you're lesbian," Kyoko concluded. "So what's her name?"

"Kaiou Michiru," Haruka whispered.

"Michiru-chan? I know Michiru-chan!"

"You do?"

"Yeah! She's one of my best friends! That's weird, Haruka-chan."

"Please don't tell her! You promised!" Haruka pleaded.

"I won't. But you know, she already likes someone, some boy she met last year."

Haruka felt a sudden pain in her heart.

"Anyway, here," Kyoko said, handing Haruka back her homework. "Thanks for letting me copy it."

* * *

Michiru took out the drawing she kept hidden in the back of her sketchbook. _I miss you so much, _she said to the picture she drew of Haruka. She was sitting on a bench in Juban Park. It had been a year since she saw Haruka at Ruriko's house. Michiru found out from Masanori that Haruka no longer went to Ruriko's house after school, so there was no way of telling if she'd ever see Haruka again. She never told anyone about Haruka, but when someone asked, she would say there was already someone she was interested in. She pulled out her violin and played the melody she played when she and Haruka had done their duet, but without the pianist, it felt incomplete. She closed her eyes and saw Haruka staring back at her, the wind tossing her blonde hair around and her green eyes sparkling.

Before she knew it, the nearby clock tower began to chime the hour. _I better get going or I'll be late._ Michiru carefully put her drawing away and picked up her violin case. She walked past a bus stop just as a bus was pulling up to exchange its passengers. Suddenly she felt a gust of wind. She looked around her, feeling a familiar presence when two students bumped into her, rushing to make it on the bus. Annoyed, Michiru straightened herself out and continued walking to school.

* * *

The bus stopped in front of the school and Haruka went to her locker to get her books. _Girls only like boys._ "Shut up, I don't want to hear it," Haruka muttered under her breath. She slammed her locker shut and went to her homeroom. When she entered the classroom, the monotonous chatter silenced and all her classmates looked at her. She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Lesbian!" someone shouted at Haruka.

Terror came over Haruka's face and she saw Kyoko standing with some of the other girls, looking disgustedly at Haruka.

"Ew Haruka-chan, don't look at me! I'm not a lesbian like you!" Kyoko said.

"Kyoko-chan, you swore!" Anger rose in Haruka's voice.

"I always thought you were weird! But thanks for always letting me copy the homework!"

The other girls laughed.

Haruka had to get out. She ran out the door as her teacher came in, nearly knocking her over.

"Tenou? Where are you going?"

Haruka ignored her and kept running.

"Tenou! Come back!"

Haruka was already down the hall and running down the stairs. Tears were streaming down her face. She burst through the entrance doors and didn't hold back. She felt the wind blowing against her face and welcomed it with all her heart. She ran without knowing where she'd go, just as long as it was far from here.

* * *

The sound of waves hitting the shore woke Haruka up. She sat up and looked around. She was alone, except for the seagulls. The last thing she remembered was running out of the school grounds. She couldn't remember when she got to the beach, or when she collapsed and fell asleep. She looked at her watch: 12:45. She had been out for at least 3 hours. Her stomach grumbled and she took her bento box out of her backpack. While she ate, she stared out into the ocean, recalling what happened earlier. _I can't trust anyone_, Haruka thought. _This sucks. I'm in love with a girl I can't be with and now everyone in school knows. _ She was on the verge of tears again, but as the breeze carried the sound of the waves to her, she was somehow comforted. _Michiru said she loved swimming at the beach._ She sighed. _The sea reminds me of her hair. This is probably the closest I can get to her now. I wish I took her picture from her pencil case._ Haruka took one last look out into the ocean. _I'll be here, Michiru._

Haruka went straight home from the beach. A grief-stricken Sakura was anxiously waiting for her. Haruka's teacher had called and told Sakura how Haruka had run away. Sakura was too relieved that her daughter was back to be angry, but she demanded an explanation.

"Well, young lady?"

"The other kids," Haruka started, "they were teasing me so much. So I just ran away."

"And where exactly did you go? Where were you this whole time?"

"I went to Crown Parlor and played at the arcades." Haruka lied. She didn't want Sakura to know her secret place.

Sakura hugged Haruka tightly. "Don't let those kids get to you. You're a beautiful, smart girl, and that might make some kids jealous, so they try to bring you down, but don't you let them." She tilted Haruka's chin up to look her daughter straight in the eye. "Just ignore them. You're so much better than they are."

"Okay, Okaa-san.


	2. Chapter 2: School Spirit

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Sailor Moon characters._

_A/N: __Italics are inner thoughts or flashbacks.  
_

**Chapter 2: School Spirit**

Three years passed. Ever since that incident with Kyoko, Haruka kept to herself. She heard the whispers, felt the glances, but did what her mother told her to do and ignored them. It seemed to work because in the last year, there were less whispers. It had jus gotten worn out. Also, because Haruka was doing so well in school, she was placed in advanced classes where there were less people who knew about the incident. Of the few people who knew, most of them didn't care so much as they were more focused on their academics.

Now it was the beginning of another school year and a new school. Haruka's excellent grades and reputation as a prodigy pianist had caught the attention of the elite Mugen Gakuen and she was transferred there along with some other students. Unfortunately, Kyoko was one of them, and it was probably only because she had copied Haruka's homework for so long that her grades looked appealing. That didn't really bother Haruka so much, though. She just didn't care anymore. She learned that it hurt less too when she stopped caring.

Haruka watched the sun rise above the ocean as she had done every morning before going to school. The sunlight glistened on the water's surface, giving the ocean a golden tint. This was her sanctuary, where the sky and the ocean were together always. Finding this place was probably the only good thing to come out of that dreadful day. No matter what was happening in her life, Haruka came here and the seas just washed away all her troubles. Haruka looked at her watch and saw she had an hour left till school started. She quickly changed from the schoolgirl uniform she left her house in to the schoolboy uniform that she had bought without her mother knowing. Running her fingers through her short blonde hair to straighten it out, she did a final check on herself then headed back into the city.

* * *

Michiru was waiting at the entrance to the schoolyard. The plaque above her read "Mugen Gakuen" and had a black star with the infinity symbol in it. She, too, was transferred on behalf of her art and music. _I wonder if Haruka was accepted here. Would she still remember me?_ After three years, Haruka's face was still fresh in her mind.

"What's taking her so long?" a girl with short red hair asked out loud. She stood beside Michiru, tapping her foot impatiently. "We agreed to meet here at 8:30, so where is she?"

"Maybe she saw some cute boy on the way here. You know Kyoko-chan," Michiru answered.

"Yeah, well, he better be worth it. Last time we almost missed the bus waiting for her, and now she's going to make us late on our first day!"

They looked around, searching for their friend when the redhead spotted her.

"There she is! Finally!"

"Elsa-chan! Michiru-chan!" Kyoko called out as she ran up to meet them.

"It's about time," Elsa complained.

"I woke up late and then I got lost," Kyoko began. Elsa and Michiru gave her a doubtful look. "Fine, fine, his name is Hideki-chan."

Michiru and Elsa burst out laughing. "Come on, Kyoko-chan, let's go," Elsa said.

They walked into the assembly room for the student orientation. It was already full and they were lucky to find three seats together. The headmaster appeared at the podium up front and the talking ceased. He was a stout, short man with glasses and he wore a red sweater vest. His smile was broad and he obviously took pride in his school.

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" he greeted them. "My name is Headmaster Cid. On behalf of our founder, Professor Tomoe Souchi, I'd like to welcome you to Mugen Gakuen and congratulate you on your outstanding achievements, without which you wouldn't be here." Headmaster Cid then moved on to give a riveting speech on what he expected to see to uphold the prestige of Mugen Academy.

"This is so boring!" Elsa whispered over to Michiru and Kyoko.

"I'm not even paying attention. I'm checking out the boys!" Kyoko whispered back.

"You're hopeless," Michiru said.

"Look! Look over there! The one with blonde hair between the spikey-haired guy and the girl with braids!" Kyoko pointed up towards the front. "Kami-sama, he's so cute!"

"You can't even see his face, Kyoko-chan," Elsa said. "And what about Hideki-chan?"

"Forget Hideki-chan. Just wait till he turns his head."

All three girls waited in anticipation for the blonde-haired boy to turn slightly so they could see his face. Michiru thought there was something familiar about his hair. _Wind-blown_. Finally, the moment they had been waiting for happened. The boy turned his head and Michiru's heart stopped. _Green eyes._

"Oh, he is pretty hot," Elsa commented.

"Wait a minute," Kyoko said. "That's not a boy."

"What are you talking about? Of course that's a boy. Why would a girl be wearing a boy's uniform?" Elsa pointed out.

"Because she's that weird lesbian, Tenou Haruka. She was in some of my classes in Juban."

_Haruka!_ Michiru's mind cried out. She couldn't have been happier. Seeing Haruka now after all these years revived her spirit and she fought desperately to control her emotions. Suddenly she realized to her horror the implications of her emotions. After all this time, the thought of being a lesbian had never occurred to her. _I can't be a lesbian, but I feel so strongly for Haruka. Then why could I never admit to anyone how I felt? Because it's my secret and I don't have to tell anyone if I don't want to, _she argued with herself inwardly.

Meanwhile Elsa was fighting desperately to keep from laughing out loud. "You should've seen your face!" she said while giggles escaped through the hand that was covering her mouth. "You looked like you were ready to fu–"

"Shut up Elsa-chan!"

"I didn't know you turned lesbian over the summer, Kyoko-chan," Elsa teased.

"I said shut up!" said Kyoko angrily.

"There's nothing wrong with that, Kyoko-chan, geez! I mean, she does look pretty hot for a tomboy." Elsa regained her composure. "How do you know she's a lesbian anyway?"

Kyoko leaned in closer to Michiru and Elsa. "Because she told me she liked me and tried to kiss me one day," she said.

Michiru couldn't entirely believe Kyoko. Somehow, she just knew Kyoko was lying. "How come you never told us about this?" she asked. The thought of Haruka being interested in another girl was also making her deeply jealous.

"Because it was embarrassing! I'm not a lesbian!" Kyoko defended herself.

"Obviously," Elsa muttered. "You practically throw yourself at every guy you meet."

Kyoko glared at Elsa.

"It's true," Michiru agreed.

Kyoko crossed her arms across her chest and turned her attention to the headmaster. As Headmaster Cid continued his speech, Michiru watched Haruka and sighed inaudibly.

Haruka could feel someone watching her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the girl sitting next to her staring at her. She turned to face the girl and the girl offered a smile. Haruka simply smiled back then turned to face the complete opposite direction. It was making her uncomfortable and Headmaster Cid's speech was taking forever to end. _Hmph, I wonder if she'd still be staring at me if she knew I was a girl._ Suddenly she realized someone else was watching her, but it felt different, unlike the girl sitting next to her. Haruka wasn't sure what to make of it, but she knew she was eager to get away from the girl with braids.

Finally Headmaster Cid concluded his speech and dismissed them. The students applauded and began filing out the assembly room. Haruka immediately put some distance between her and the girl with braids. The feeling of being watched never left her though. As she slowly moved through the crowd she caught sight of Kyoko. Wanting to avoid any confrontation with her, Haruka quickly slipped behind other students to hide when she heard the voice.

"Kyoko-chan, not so fast! Wait for Elsa-chan!"

_Michiru? No, it can't be, it's just my imagination. _Haruka peeked around just in time to see an aqua-haired girl being pulled along by Kyoko and a red-haired girl following close behind them. _Michiru! Will she remember me?_ Haruka's heart sank just as soon as it had leaped for joy. _She's friends with Kyoko-chan, remember? Kyoko-chan's probably told her about me already. Maybe I can still be friends with her at least and just tell her it's not true and that I don't like her like that. _The thought of lying about her feelings hurt. _No, 'cuz if Kyoko-chan already told her, she probably wouldn't want to be associated with a lesbian. I don't want to put her through the same humiliation I've been through. _Haruka kept her distance, being careful not to be seen by them, but keeping an eye on her love to see where her homeroom was, which, to Haruka's delight, was across the hall from her's.

* * *

The bell rang signaling the time to change classes. Haruka stepped out into the hall and caught sight of Michiru walking down the hall. She couldn't follow, however, because her next class was right next door to her homeroom. She walked in and just as she was about to take a seat, Haruka was pushed.

"Move, lesbo!"

Haruka rolled her eyes. She recognized the voice. _Great, Kyoko-chan's in my class._

"I like your new look. So what? You're a boy now? You get a sex change? Got tired of being a lesbian?" she taunted.

Haruka ignored her and sat down.

"What's the matter with you, Kyoko-chan?" It was the red-haired girl. "Shoot, I'd take it as a compliment if I got the attention of both boys _and_ girls!"

Haruka looked questioningly at the redhead. _Ugh, so she's telling people already._

"Forgive my friend for not introducing us properly. I'm Elsa Grey." Elsa held out her hand.

Haruka looked at Elsa's hand hesitantly, and then shook it. "Tenou Haruka."

Elsa sat in the desk in front of Haruka. "Tenou, huh? You signed up for track, didn't you?"

"That's right," Haruka said cautiously.

"Yeah, I saw your name on the list. Well then, I look forward to seeing what you got!"

"Careful Elsa-chan," Kyoko said from the desk in front of Elsa. "She probably wants to see what you got too," she snickered, "while you're in the shower."

Haruka turned away, her anger starting to rise and her jaw tightening. _Ignore it, you can do this._

"Look, Tenou-san, don't listen to her." Elsa raised her hand as if to slap Kyoko for being so rude. "Just promise me one thing."

Haruka braced herself for an insult.

"If you're going to look at me, you have to tell me if my ass starts getting big. I don't want my rear slowing me down on the track!" Elsa laughed good-naturedly and for the first time in a long time, Haruka wanted to laugh too.

* * *

At the end of the second period, Michiru waited for Kyoko in the breezeway that connected the classroom buildings to each other. She looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of Haruka again. A group of students walked past and then she saw her. Haruka came out of the doorway and their eyes met for the first time in years. There was something different in Haruka's eyes though. The green eyes she dreamed of every night were still very shy, but they had lost its sparkle and just seemed blank. She wasn't sure what to make of it, but as soon as she heard Kyoko call out to her, Haruka dropped her eyes to the ground and quickly walked on.

"Michiru-chan, didn't you hear me calling you?" Kyoko said irritated. "Who were you looking at?"

Michiru thought fast. "I thought I saw that boy I met that year I moved to a new house."

"Oh really? Where?" Kyoko looked around frantically.

"Nowhere, it wasn't him." Michiru took one last look in the direction Haruka went but could no longer see her.

Haruka watched Michiru walk off with Kyoko from behind a tree. She saw Michiru look in her direction, but she doubted she saw her. She sighed. _This is going to be a long day, but at least I get to see her again. She's as beautiful as I remember her._

* * *

The rest of the day went on like that: Haruka avoiding Michiru, but yet exchanging glances with her whenever they saw each other in between classes. Michiru couldn't understand why Haruka was avoiding her, and it hurt her. _If she wants to be like that, fine. Why should I care? I'm not a lesbian, _she thought angrily, knowing in her heart, though, that it wasn't fine. She felt so confused.

Finally, at the very end of the day, Haruka saw Michiru walking alone ahead of her. Kyoko wasn't around, and before she knew what she was doing, Haruka hurried to catch up with her. With her heart beating fast inside her chest, she swallowed hard and called out to her.

"Hi Michiru-chan!"

Michiru thought, _Oh now she'll speak to me, after she's been avoiding me all day._ Michiru turned to the sound of the voice and her bitterness immediately faded at the sight of the tomboy. Now seeing her up close, Michiru saw that Haruka had become much more handsome than she remembered and her heart melted to the ground.

Haruka was stunned all over again seeing Michiru without a mass of students between them. Words left her speechless and she just stared at the beauty before her. The moment lasted a few seconds, then Michiru gave Haruka a smile and waved, but then her smile faltered.

"I'm not…" she started to speak, but trailed off, then turned and kept walking.

Haruka felt the sharp pain inside her again. _Not what? Not a lesbian, of course. So Kyoko-chan has already told her, and now she's avoiding me._ Haruka then saw the she-devil Kyoko emerge from the crowds. "Kuso," Haruka muttered under her breath, cursing the girl that ruined her life. Sighing, she watched Michiru go a few moments longer then turned to go the opposite direction towards the gym where she'd get ready for the track team tryouts.

_I'm not ready, I don't know what to say to her,_ Michiru thought and looked back to see Haruka walking away. Her preoccupation kept her from looking where she was going and she walked right into Kyoko.

"Michiru-chan, geez, am I invisible or something?"

"I'm sorry, Kyoko-chan."

"You don't hear me when I call you, you don't see me when I'm right in front of you—" Kyoko started listing.

"I just have a lot on my mind, I'm sorry." Then she realized something. _It's you, Kyoko-chan. Every time you're around, she leaves._

"Anyway, Elsa-chan is at the gym. She's staying after school for track team tryouts, so we're not waiting for her. Come on."

Michiru and Kyoko began leaving the school grounds together and Kyoko was rambling about classes and boys, but Michiru wasn't paying attention. Michiru pictured her last encounter with Haruka in her mind, starting from the moment she heard Haruka's voice to seeing her walk away towards the gym.

_The gym! Track team tryouts! Haruka loves running track!_ "Hey," Michiru interrupted Kyoko, "why don't we watch the track tryouts and give Elsa-chan some support?"

"Eh, she doesn't need our support, she's a famous track star! There's no doubt she'll make the team." Kyoko said.

"Fine, I'll go by myself."

Kyoko opened her mouth to object, but Michiru was already heading back towards the school. "Michiru-chan! Wait for me!"

* * *

The gun went off and the race began. The tall girl with short blonde hair wearing a green outfit with the number 10 on it almost immediately ran ahead of the other racers and eventually crossed the finished line first. She was called to take a break before the next trial run and she walked over to the benches and poured water over her head.

"Tenou-san."

Haruka wiped the water from her eyes and saw Elsa standing before her. "Grey-san," she said, acknowledging her.

"So it's true what everyone's saying about you."

_Here it comes. _Haruka's defenses went up. "Excuse me?"

"You really are fast!" Elsa said. "But that's okay. I'm up for the challenge. It's about time I had some competition." Elsa handed Haruka a towel.

"Arigatou," Haruka said warily, taking the towel from Elsa and drying her face off. She relaxed a little, but she was still on guard. Elsa was Kyoko's friend.

As if she read her mind, Elsa said, "Look, I'm nothing like Kyoko-chan. I'll make my own opinions about someone. And quite frankly, your personal life is none of my business. You tell me what you want me to know and I take it as that."

Haruka looked at Elsa, thinking carefully about what she just said, but not exactly sure how to respond. Finally, she said, "Forgive me, Grey-san, I just have a hard time trusting people."

Elsa nodded. "I understand, but I hope you will find sooner or later that you can trust me." She offered Haruka a smile. "You can start by dropping the formalities and calling me Elsa."

Haruka returned the smile. "In that case, the same applies to you, Elsa-chan."

"Very well, Haruka-chan. By the way, I won't lose."

"We'll see about that."

Up in the bleachers, Michiru and Kyoko sat down and scanned the track. Michiru had completely ignored all of Kyoko's protests about coming to the track tryouts. She was determined to see Haruka, and so she did. She saw Haruka just as she was pouring water over herself to cool down. She tried to remind herself she wasn't a lesbian, but she thought, _Kami-sama, she looks so good._ She was surprised to see Elsa talking to Haruka next. She could see Haruka's eyes full of doubt at first, and then Haruka smiled and things seemed okay again. They were both called to the next trial race and they shook hands before taking their places at the starting line. The sound of the gun startled Michiru, but it set the racers free. Haruka and Elsa immediately lead the race, but Haruka soon left Elsa behind and finished the race first. Not only was Haruka's speed astonishing, but Michiru noticed she didn't even break a sweat.

"Someone actually beat Elsa-chan! Did you see that?" Michiru asked Kyoko, who was picking at her nails and had obviously paid no attention to the race. "Hmph, I'm going down there."

"You're what?" Kyoko looked up suddenly and scrambled after Michiru, not wanting to be left behind again.

The racers were told the tryout results would be posted the next day and were dismissed. Haruka put on her warm-up suit and was zipping it up when Elsa called her. She turned and caught her breath. Michiru was with Elsa, but so was Kyoko.

"Haruka-chan, my friend would like to meet you," Elsa said.

Michiru's gaze locked onto the runner's green eyes and Haruka was unable to move as Elsa made the introductions.

"I remember you," Michiru said softly, "I knew you looked familiar."

_I have to do this, for her sake. I won't let her be humiliated because of me._ "Forgive me, Michiru-chan," Haruka said and shot a glare at Kyoko, who had suddenly taken a step back upon seeing the anger in Haruka's eyes. "I don't know what Kyoko-chan has told you about me or what sick game she's up to now," she paused and took a deep breath, then continued, "but I don't like you like that. I just wanted to be your friend. You were close to me when we were younger," she swallowed hard, "like the sister I wish I had. So I'm sorry if I've given you the wrong impression and made you feel uncomfortable. I'll leave you alone." With that said, Haruka picked up her things and walked away, her eyes staring at the ground and her heart trying to endure the growing pain at the lie she told using the exact words her mother had used. _Hmph, are you happy now, Okaa-san?_

"Haruka-chan, wait!" Michiru cried out to her and started to go after her, but Kyoko caught her arm. Michiru yanked her arm back and faced Kyoko. "What the fuck was that about?" Michiru demanded fiercely. "What did she think you told me, Kyoko-chan?

"Yeah, I'm confused, I thought you said she liked you. Why is she talking about liking Michiru-chan?" Elsa said to Kyoko.

"I don't know, I told you she's a weird lesbian," Kyoko tried to reason out.

"What does her being a lesbian or not have anything to do with this?" Michiru almost screamed. _Do you realize how many times I've had to watch my heart's desire walk away from me because of you?_ her mind screamed louder. "I want the truth, Kyoko-chan!"

Kyoko glanced at Elsa for help, but there was nothing Elsa could do. She was just as lost and confused as Michiru.

"Fine! She doesn't like me, and she never tried to kiss me. She told me she likes you and I used it against her and told everyone she was a lesbian," she explained to Michiru.

"No wonder she has a hard time trusting people!" Elsa commented.

"But I used the same lie I told you guys. I never said anything about you, Michiru-chan," Kyoko added.

"Well apparently she thinks you spilled everything or else she wouldn't think she'd be making Michiru-chan uncomfortable," Elsa concluded.

"Why would you do that? What did she ever do to you?" Michiru asked, trying to contain her outrage.

"Because I was jealous! I had a crush on her, and if I couldn't be happy, she couldn't be happy. Besides, everyone was starting to talk about her, and I didn't want them talking about me the same way."

"Wow, Kyoko-chan, you're the classic case homophobe," Elsa said in disbelief. "You prey on other homosexuals when you yourself are homosexual," she analyzed.

"I'm not a lesbian!" Kyoko snapped.

"And you're in denial! That's why you throw yourself at every boy you meet," Elsa went on.

"No, I'm not attracted to girls! It was just Haruka-chan, and besides, I'm over it. You thought she was hot, does that make you a lesbian?"

Elsa thought about it. "I suppose you're right. I could be bi then, but that's when I thought Haruka was a boy. You knew she was a girl."

"Look, it doesn't matter!" Michiru shouted in exasperation, startling Kyoko and Elsa. Michiru let out a deep sigh. "I'm going home," she said more calmly, "I'll see you guys tomorrow." She left the other two girls without looking back. She needed to think and it was impossible with those two arguing over sexual orientation labels. Thoughts began swimming through her mind as she walked down the street. _So Haruka liked me too! How can Kyoko be so stupid and selfish? Everything's so complicated now. Okay, Haruka told Kyoko she liked me and Kyoko pretty much turned everyone against Haruka out of spite. Haruka thought Kyoko told me as well and thinks I don't want to be near her. So am I a lesbian? I've never been attracted to anyone else but Haruka. _A memory surfaced in Michiru's mind.

"_What's so funny Michiru-chan?_

"_Hm? Oh nothing," Michiru replied._

"_Then why are you smiling like that?" Kyoko asked._

_Michiru blushed. Kyoko had come over to visit at her new house. They were sitting outside on the porch and it was a warm day with a gentle breeze. She was listening intently to see if she could hear whispers. "I was just thinking."_

"_Of what?"_

_Michiru giggled. "Someone."_

"_Oooh, is it Seiya-kun? I heard he likes you. Did he ask you to be his girlfriend?"_

"_Eh, Seiya-kun? No! And if he did ask me, the answer would still be 'no!' I'm already interested in someone else."_

"_Then who is he?" Kyoko pried._

_Michiru paused for a while, debating if she should correct Kyoko's pronoun use. "Just someone."_

The memory faded back into the depths of Michiru's preconscious and a wave of sadness came over her. _I'm sorry I'm not as honest about my feelings as you, Haruka. I guess it's too late now._

* * *

Haruka sat on the beach, watching the sunset. _I have to get over her. I'll never be with her. _She raked her fingers through her hair in frustration and cried out, "Kuso!" The seagulls idling nearby took flight at the sudden outburst. Haruka grabbed a stone and flung it out into the water. Her anger began to fade as she thought back to the time she and Michiru were together at Ruriko's and the duet they played. She still played the piano. She had begged her mother to let her come straight home after school instead of going to Ruriko's. She convinced her mother she was old enough to take care of herself, but the real reason she didn't want to go to Ruriko's anymore was she didn't want to play the piano, especially since Michiru wasn't there. Unfortunately, she still ended up taking lessons from a different instructor. Haruka sighed. She looked up at the sky and saw the stars beginning to appear. _It's getting late._ Exhausted both mentally and physically, Haruka finally arrived home and fell asleep as soon as she laid down.

* * *

It had been two months since the first day of school. Haruka was stretching on the side of the track, thinking of how she still stole glances at Michiru, some of which were returned to her, but nothing more. She couldn't resist being at the right place at the right time to see the aqua-haired girl pass by. Being so close and yet so far was killing her though. She sat down with her legs out in front of her and leaned forward to grab her toes, keeping her knees straight. _I'm supposed to be moving on, and this isn't helping at all._

"You okay, Haruka-chan?" Elsa's voice interrupted her thoughts.

Haruka let go of her toes and leaned back. "Honestly? No," the blonde runner sighed.

"Midterms?"

"Nah, I'm not worried about that."

"Your parents giving you a hard time again? You know there's always room at my place if you need somewhere to stay." Elsa stood up from her stretching and held her hand out to help Haruka up.

Haruka took Elsa's hand and pulled herself up. "I could use a break from hearing, 'You need to start acting like a lady,' but it's nothing I can't handle."

The other runner laughed. "You sure?"

Haruka nodded, then spotted a girl with long pink hair sitting up in the bleachers as she zipped up her jacket.

"Hmm, another one of your fans, huh," Elsa noticed as well. "I've been seeing her around a lot lately."

"Oh, no, that's my," Haruka paused slightly, "cousin." Haruka picked up her bag and waited for Elsa. She looked for the pink-haired girl, but she had already left.

"Oh okay. Well anyway, for whatever is bothering you, I think I have the perfect solution." Elsa said. She joined Haruka and they left the track together.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"Well, today's Friday, homecoming dance is tonight—"

"Not interested," Haruka said immediately.

"Now hold on, hear me out! You hear about the afterparty?"

"Again, not interested."

"Come on, I think it'll be a good way for you to loosen up. Besides, it's part car meet too."

"Really?" Haruka stopped to hear more of what Elsa had to say.

"Yep! My cousin has a car he's tuned up and he's dying to race it. Want to come?"

"Hell yeah!" Haruka exclaimed, then added, "Only for the races though."

Elsa laughed. "Right, of course. You wouldn't want to be mobbed by your fan club, right? Be at my house around 5:00."

"Okay, I'll see you later then!"

* * *

Michiru stared at the blank canvas. She didn't know where to begin. In one hand, she held her paintbrush. The other hand held the token of affection that was given to her long ago. She looked down at this hand and recalled memories from the time when ignorance was bliss, when the beautiful tomboy unknowingly captured her heart and caught her when she was falling. Things weren't so simple anymore though, and now she and Haruka were like complete strangers passing glances at each other. To make matters worse, she burned with jealousy whenever she saw Haruka flirting with other girls. It was no use trying to paint. She grabbed the phone and dialed on the way to her room, absent-mindedly holding the origami flower up to her lips while the phone rang on the other end.

"Moshimoshi," a cheerful voice answered.

"Elsa-chan, it's me, Michiru."

"Hey! What's up? Hold on for one second."

Michiru heard the phone being covered and faintly heard Elsa talking to someone. It was very muffled, but she thought she heard Elsa say Haruka's name_._ She knew Elsa and Haruka had gotten close, but she never asked Elsa about their friendship. _I doubt it's anything more than friendship._

"Okay, sorry about that," Elsa came back clearly on the phone, "I, uh, had to leave the room. It was noisy. What's up?"

"Um, are you busy?" Michiru asked. "You sound… nervous."

"No, not at all, just getting ready for tonight. You're coming right?"

"Well, I think I'm going to pass this time."

"NO!" Elsa burst out enough to make Michiru jump."I mean, no, you can't miss this."

"Kami-sama, is it that serious? You almost cried bloody murder there." She switched the phone to her other ear and reached down to pick up the flower she dropped.

"I mean, come on, what do you have better to do than hang out with your best friend?" Elsa said as charmingly as she could.

"You're crazy, Elsa-chan. Alright, nevermind, I'll get ready and I'll see you there."

"Actually, you know what? We'll come pick you up. 7:30 okay?"

"Um, sure."

"Alright, see you then!" Click.

'_We?' Who's 'we?' _Michiru wondered, looking from the phone to the flower.

* * *

_A/N: P. S. - I also don't know any Final Fantasy VIII characters._


	3. Chapter 3: Battle Stage

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Sailor Moon characters, nor am I promoting any registered commercial products mentioned in my story._

_A/N: __Italics are inner thoughts._

**Chapter 3: Battle Stage**

The sound of engines and tires screeching could be heard as Haruka and Elsa approached her cousin's garage. The roaring noise excited Haruka as she caught sight of a few cars racing down a track nearby. A tall boy with the same red hair as Elsa saw them and waved to them.

"Hey Elsa-chan!"

"Keiichi-senpai!" Elsa ran ahead and gave her older cousin a hug, then introduced him to Haruka.

"You didn't tell me you were bringing your boyfriend, Elsa-chan."

Elsa punched Keiichi's shoulder.

"What?" Keiichi whined, throwing his hands up in defense.

"First, I don't have a boyfriend," she paused, "yet, but I'm working on it. Second, Haruka-chan's a girl."

Keiichi's shocked expression made Haruka smile nervously. "I'm really sorry, Haruka-chan!"

"No, it's fine. It happens all the time, so I'm used to it," Haruka assured him.

"You should see the girls in school. Haruka-chan has her own fan club," Elsa said.

"Really? Well, I was afraid I was going to have to steal your boyfriend, but nevermind." Keiichi gave Elsa a playful push.

"Hey, watch it! You'll get grease on me!" Elsa looked down at her outfit, checking for grease stains. "Besides, you would never cheat on Kunimitsu-san, Senpai."

Haruka gave Elsa a questioning look.

"Kuni-ko, he's my boyfriend," Keiichi clarified, seeing Haruka's look. "That's him over there," he said, pointing towards a boy wearing black overalls who was examining another car's engine. "My parents didn't approve of our relationship, so I left and moved in with him."

"Aw, so sweet," Elsa mocked him. "Now come on, we have to hurry."

"Right, right, okay. Let me introduce you to my baby," Keiichi said, pulling the covers off his car.

Haruka's eyes widened. "A Nissan Skyline!" It was silver with a carbon hood and blue wispy lines stretching from the front of the car to the back. Attached to the back was an A-spec wing spoiler. Haruka gently ran her hands along the car. "May I look under the hood?"

"Sure, not a problem!"

Keiichi popped the hood for Haruka and she almost drooled. "It's so beautiful!"

Elsa smiled. "There's only one thing more beautiful, ne, Haruka-chan?"

"Hm?" Haruka looked up, still too enamored by the car to notice what Elsa was saying.

"Nothing, nevermind." She shook her head in disbelief. "You know, you not only look like a boy, but you tend to think like one too sometimes."

"Thanks, Elsa-chan. Is that a compliment?" Haruka said sarcastically.

"Nevermind her," Keiichi laughed. "You want to take her out for a spin on the track?"

Haruka stepped back in surprise. "What? Are you kidding?" She winced at the thought of crashing the majestic machine. "I can't drive! I don't even have a license!

Keiichi shrugged. "Neither do I, at least not a real one."

Haruka looked at Keiichi, lost in confusion.

Keiichi pouted. "Oh, come on, I don't look that much older than you, do I? I'm only 15, but I started driving at your age."

"But, how?"

"Two words: fake ID," Elsa explained. "Now look over here, Haruka-chan."

Haruka turned to face Elsa and saw her holding a camera before she was blinded by a flash of light. "What the–?"

"Relax, it's for your driver's license."

"So how about it?" Keiichi asked, tossing Haruka the keys to his car.

Within an hour, Haruka was zooming through the track as if she'd been driving her whole life. She had even beat the record time attack. The speed made her feel so free and it gave her a new sense of confidence, like she could leave everything behind and nothing could catch her. She wanted to leave it all behind. If she was destined to be alone, then this was how she'd escape.

"I hate to spoil your fun, Haruka-chan, but we better get going," Elsa's voice came in through the headset.

"I thought homecoming dance doesn't start till 8:00?"

"We have to make one more stop."

* * *

They drove into a neighborhood where every house had at least three floors, a swimming pool, and a long driveway. The lawns were green and hedges were perfectly trimmed. _Can we say 'Stepford Wives?'_ thought Haruka.

"Elsa-chan, are you sure about this?" Keiichi whispered.

"Shh!" Elsa checked the mirror to look at Haruka in the backseat, making sure she didn't hear anything. Haruka was too busy taking in the scenery.

Finally they turned into a driveway and drove up to the front of the house. The front door opened slowly and Haruka's mouth dropped. A slender girl wearing a blue dress that matched her eyes stepped out. Her aqua hair swung freely as she turned to close the door behind her. _Oh no, this can't be happening. She's going to be sitting back here with me!_ the thought raced through Haruka's mind.

"Elsa-chan…" Keiichi started, noticing the terrified look on Haruka's face in the mirror, but stopped once he received a hard pinch on his side. "Kuni-ko's not going to like you bruising his property," he mumbled.

"Just go open the door for her, will you?" Elsa commanded.

As Keiichi got out of the car to open the door for Michiru, Haruka hastily scooted over to the driver's side and kept her eyes forward.

"Hey Michiru-chan! You remember my cousin, right?" said Elsa.

Michiru offered a smile to the tall red-haired boy. "Hai, konbanwa Keiichi-san."

"Konbanwa, Michiru-chan," Keiichi said, opening the door for Michiru.

Michiru carefully stepped into the backseat. "Are you racing to…night?" Michiru trailed off when she saw the blonde sitting on the opposite side.

"Hai, I am," Keiichi replied proudly, knowing his answer was insignificant at the moment. He went back around his car and got into the driver's seat. The tension in the air was quickly growing. He shot Elsa a look that said, _Do something!_

"And you know our local celebrity, Haruka-chan, the number one track star," Elsa said in her most cheerful voice.

"You overdid it," Keiichi mumbled and drove on.

Haruka gave Elsa an odd look, then turned her eyes to Michiru and offered a smile. "Konbanwa," she simply said.

_There they are again, those eyes, as shy as ever. There's something else though… _"Konbanwa," Michiru returned the smile.

Haruka could feel her heart pounding through her chest. She should've known. Michiru was still Elsa's best friend, after all. That was one reason why she was afraid to trust Elsa at first, but Elsa had proved to be a good friend, if not her only friend. Haruka turned to face the window. She was delighted when she could see Michiru's reflection. It was a sneaky way to watch her, but Haruka couldn't help it. Her eyes started at the silky wavy hair and followed it down to Michiru's shoulders. Her fingers itched, longing to feel the smoothness she once felt when her hands graced the elegant body long ago. She noticed the feminine curves that had become with their age and started to blush. Dismissing those thoughts from her mind, she thought of her own curves and was relieved that her bust was still concealable, and as long as she wore loose clothing, nobody would notice her slim waist. Her eyes came to a rest at Michiru's legs as that was where the reflection stopped. She began to feel a heat rising inside her and she looked away, turning her attention to the front of the car, or the back of Keiichi's head was more like it. _Shame on me,_ she scolded herself, but smiled inwardly.

They arrived at Mugen Gakuen and walked into the large room that had been converted into a dancehall. The music was playing, bass pounding steadily, and colored lights were flashing all around. Students were scattered in their groups, talking, dancing, and having refreshments. Most of the male students were sitting at tables, watching the girls and debating if they'd ask one to dance or not.

"Wow, so this is what it's like to be in secondary school," Keiichi observed.

"Eh, you're not missing out on much," Haruka stated. She was surprised to hear a giggle she knew all too well, but hadn't heard in the longest time.

"Come on, Michiru-chan, I need to touch up on my make-up," Elsa said, grabbing Michiru. "We'll be right back!" she told Haruka and Keiichi.

In the bathroom, Elsa put her purse down on the counter and searched through it for her make-up. Michiru stood next to her and checked herself in the mirror.

"So," Michiru tried to sound casual, "How's track going?" What she really wanted to know was how Haruka was doing.

"It's great. I had to get used to being second because of Haruka-chan, but it just gave me more motivation to work harder. She's not making it easy though." Out of the corner of her eye, Elsa caught Michiru smiling. She pretended not to notice and continued, "Haruka-chan's quiet most of the time, but don't let that fool you. She's really cool once you take the time to get to know her. Very mysterious though, there's more to her than meets the eye."

"As if she's never hurt, as if she's never down," Michiru thought out loud quietly, finally realizing what she saw in Haruka's eyes.

Elsa looked at her curiously, but was pleased that she was finally getting someone to start opening up. She saw the way Michiru looked at Haruka in school. "Yeah exactly." She put her make-up away and took one last look at herself. "Well, shall we?"

They walked back into the dancehall and searched for Haruka and Keiichi. There was a crowd that had gathered around a point of interest near the front where the DJ was spinning the music. Elsa took Michiru and they pushed their way through to the center. Once there, they found Haruka and Keiichi battling with two other male students.

"Kami-sama, I never saw this coming!" Elsa said to Michiru.

Keiichi had just done a K-kick, sending the crowd in cheers. "That's K for Keiichi!" he said to his defeated opponent.

He tagged Haruka, who stepped in and let her opponent make the first move. The opposing boy received glowsticks from his partner and began tracing his body and making intricate streaks with the afterglow. Once he was done, the crowd's noise level rose. He tossed the glowsticks to Haruka, challenging her to beat his performance.

Michiru held her breath, eager to see the blonde tomboy move her body.

Haruka began tracing her body as well and integrated some liquid moves, which recieved a roar from the crowd. Finally, using her quickness, she created her own web of streaks in the darkness and the crowd went wild. She and Keiichi had won the battle.

Elsa was the first to rush to them while Michiru just stood back and admired the dashing blonde.

"That was awesome, you guys! What possessed you to do that?" Elsa said. They had come back to where Michiru was standing.

"Well, Haruka-chan here had caught the attention of yonder gentleman's girlfriend," he nodded to the boy Haruka had just defeated, who was now pouting by his girlfriend, "and he got jealous, so we were challenged, but Haruka-chan made it clear that she wasn't interested in any 'prize' girlfriend," he took a deep breath, "which kind of offended the girlfriend and made the gentleman angrier."

"Doesn't sound like much of a gentleman after all," Michiru commented. She caught Haruka's glance and the blonde immediately averted her eyes. _Just like old times,_ she thought.

"Well, Haruka-chan? Care to explain how you learned to dance like that?" Elsa inquired.

Haruka shrugged. "Dance Dance Revolution?"

"Uh-huh, don't give me that quiet, unsuspecting act."

"What are you talking about? I'm always quiet." Haruka tried to hold back a knowing smile and received a light punch for it from her friend.

Michiru smiled as she watched the playful tomboy she once knew emerge out of her shell. She was happy for Haruka, and found she desired her more than ever.

"Got anymore smooth moves I don't know about?" Elsa said.

"Hmm, let's see," Haruka said, and she grabbed Elsa and twirled her around. Elsa cried out in glee as Haruka lead her into a waltz, which was completely out of context considering the music playing, but Elsa was amused all the same. "I got that from all the boring balls I've had to play the piano for."

"Uh-huh, who are you trying to impress?"

Haruka shrugged, but her eyes betrayed her. They looked towards Michiru as if responding to the question, but she again quickly averted them elsewhere.

_I saw that,_ Michiru affirmed.

Elsa glanced at Keiichi. He winked. Both of them saw it too. For once, Haruka wasn't quick enough.

"So you still play the piano?" Michiru asked Haruka, who took a moment to get over the fact that Michiru had said something to her.

"I do," said Haruka. She was caught in Michiru's blue eyes and words were beyond her reach. She cleared her throat and said, "Anou, you still play the violin?"

Michiru nodded. She looked deeply into the tall girl's green eyes and wondered if Haruka remembered the duet they played when they were younger. It was too dark to really see her face, but Michiru thought she saw a look of nostalgia.

"Well, I'd say I had enough of this party," Elsa spoke up.

"Yoshi! Let's go!" Keiichi said excitedly.

* * *

It was quiet in the backseat of the Skyline. Michiru faced forward, but kept Haruka within her peripheral vision. Haruka was leaning her head against the window and the window reflected every expression that went across Haruka's face. Michiru wondered if the tomboy was aware her face was such a traitor, but at the same time she thought it was a bit entertaining watching the inner battle surface on Haruka's face. One minute Haruka's brow would be furrowed, then it would be replaced with a raised eyebrow, then her face would go blank and she would see Haruka's shoulders heave an inaudible sigh. _What could be tormenting your mind so?_ the blue-eyed girl wondered. Haruka's hand lay limply beside her and Michiru felt the sudden urge to reach over for it, but decided against it. Suddenly Haruka's eyes widened and she leaned forward. Michiru followed Haruka's stare. They had gone through a gate and entered a large area filled with guys standing by their custom painted cars and scantily clad girls.

As they drew closer, a young man waved to them and Keiichi honked his horn in reply. He parked next to the young man's car and the four young people stepped out. Keiichi introduced everyone to his friend, whose name was Kameda.

"There's no better mechanic in all of Japan than Kameda-san!" Keiichi praised.

"Well, I wouldn't say that," Kameda said humbly. "I'm still working on it," he said and grinned.

Meanwhile Haruka was looking inside the propped hood of Kameda's car, which was a Nissan Silvia S15. Her eyes glazed over at all the custom parts. She saw a spot of oil that must've dripped from the oil dipstick, so she grabbed a nearby rag and began wiping it off when she heard a voice beside her.

"Nice ride," said the voice.

Haruka looked up. The voice belonged to a brunette with hair that was tied in pigtails. She wore a jean jacket over a white tube top that stopped above her belly, which had a dolphin barbell piercing in it. Her plaid skirt definitely would've gotten her sent home from school. She was also a little too close for Haruka's comfort. "Oh, it's not mine," Haruka said and she turned her attention back to the oil spot. "I was just—" Haruka jumped back as the girl pressed her body against her's.

The girl was amused at Haruka's reaction. "You're cute. Why haven't I seen you around here before?"

"It's my first time," Haruka said, trying to smile politely.

Michiru glanced over at Haruka and saw the tomboy with the pigtailed girl. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she saw the girl laugh and Haruka flash one of her charming smiles. Her heart filled with jealousy. She wanted to walk over there, slap the girl's face, and kiss Haruka for all to see so that they would know Haruka was off limits. But Haruka was not her's.

"Hmm, your girlfriend doesn't look too happy," said the pigtailed girl, nodding in the direction behind Haruka.

Haruka turned and followed the pigtailed girl's line of sight to Michiru. "Oh, she's not my girlfriend." _Although I wish she was,_ Haruka added mentally. _Wait, is Michiru jealous?_

"Oh really? Then good." The girl stepped closer to Haruka and put one hand on the side of Haruka's face.

"Look, I'm sorry," Haruka said, taking the girl's hand away from her face and stepping back.

"What the hell, Nao?!" an angry voice rose nearby.

_Aw man, not again,_ Haruka thought.

"Hey look, nothing happened, we were just talking, Toru," said the girl, wrapping her arms around the boy and kissing him on the cheek.

"Do you know who you're talking to, bishounen?" Toru asked Haruka, ignoring the other girl.

Haruka's eyes narrowed. "I'll have to say no, she never got around to telling me her name," she said, crossing her arms in front of her. She was starting to get tired of these jealous boyfriends. It wasn't her fault their girlfriends were flirty.

"Hey, Toru-chan," Keiichi said, coming up to stand by Haruka. "I see you've met our newest recruit. Haruka-chan here is the new holder of the time attack record."

"Is that so?" Toru said, eyeing the blonde carefully. "Well how about we give the rookie a proper initiation then?"

"Pink slips?"

"Pink slips."

Toru smirked at Haruka and walked back to his car.

"Excited about your first race, Haruka-chan?"

"What?" Haruka stared at Keiichi in shock.

"Well, we have to get you a car," he said and winked. "Don't worry, Toru-chan underestimates you the way he underestimated me. I won that Skyline from him and his teammate. It's because we're 'bishounen'." He laughed, then lowered his voice a bit. "Plus, you'll be doing Nao-chan a favor. She wants Toru-chan to stop racing."

"Keiichi-senpai, what are you doing?" Elsa yelled. "You can't let Haruka-chan race!"

"Why not? She'll beat Toru-chan easily."

"I can do this!" Haruka said. "I've always wanted to do this." She stepped inside Keiichi's Skyline and buckled her seat belt.

Keiichi leaned down and told Haruka, "There are five turns. The last one is a hairpin. We'll see you at the finish line." He clapped Haruka on the shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile before stepping back.

"Haruka-chan," a sweet voice called to her. Haruka looked up and saw Michiru step forward. "Ganbatte kudasai!"

Haruka nodded. She put the car in first gear and drove to the starting line before Michiru could see the growing blush accompanying her smile. _I can't believe this is actually happening! And Michiru is here to see it!_

The silver Skyline pulled up beside the blue Mazda MX-5 Miata. Toru looked across his seat at Haruka and revved his engine. Haruka gave him a sideways glance then revved the Skyline's engine in response. Nao stepped up between the two cars and looked at Haruka first. The blonde simply nodded. The brunette turned to Toru, who also nodded. She raised both her hands in the air and both cars revved their engines, anticipating the drop.

_Cue the music, just like in Midnight Club_, Haruka thought as Nao's hands seemed to drop in slow motion. Her left foot let off the clutch and her right foot laid on the gas. The race began with a straight. Keeping her right hand steady on the wheel, she used her left hand to shift to second, then third, fourth, fifth, and finally sixth. She and Toru flew down the road, neck to neck. She downshifted as she saw the first turn coming up and did a powerslide, gaining herself some advantage over Toru, who fell behind her. She glanced at her rearview mirror and saw Toru fuming in his car. After a short distance was another turn. Haruka pulled the handbrake, turned the wheel to the left then countersteered, but she drifted a little too wide. It was enough for Toru to come in through the inside and pass her. Haruka cursed to herself and hurried to get her place back. Toru blocked her from passing and Haruka grew frustrated. She was not going to let this jerk win and go home with Keiichi's car. Another turn came up and she was forced on the outside, still unable to move in front of Toru. _Fine, be like that,_ Haruka thought, planning her next move carefully. They entered another straight and Haruka stuck close behind the Miata.

_What is he doing?_ Toru thought as he saw Haruka follow close behind him in the rearview mirror.

They reached the end of the straightway and Haruka went on the outside of the turn. She used the momentum she built from slipstreaming to do a slingshot pass. _You car is mine now._

Toru watched in dismay as the Skyline moved in front of him coming out of the turn. "Son of a bitch!" he cried angrily.

Back in first place, Haruka accelerated quickly towards the last hairpin turn. She hit the apex and quickly shifted from fourth to third and did a compression slide through the tight corner. She maintained her high speed upon exiting the corner and quickly left Toru behind. The finish line was up ahead and Haruka could see the girl of her dreams.

She was wringing her hands nervously, but as soon as she saw the headlights and caught sight of the silver Skyline, Michiru couldn't contain her excitement. She shook Elsa and pointed. "Look, it's Haruka-chan!"

"I told you she'd win," Keiichi beamed.

Haruka crossed the finish line and made a few donuts before coming to a halt. The smell of burnt rubber overwhelmed the scene. Toru pulled in a few seconds later, infuriated. Keiichi rushed over to help Haruka out the car and then handed her a key.

"You can store your new car at my garage, Haruka-chan," he said. "I have a feeling it'd be hard explaining to your parents how you got the car and why you're driving in the first place."

"Arigatou," the blonde replied before being pounced on by a screaming Elsa.

"You did it, Haruka-chan!" Michiru cheered.

Before she realized what she was doing, Haruka took a bow. _Déjà vu,_ Haruka thought nostalgically. _Now this is the part where I catch her from falling._

Toru pushed his way to Haruka. "Bishounen!" In his hand he held the pink slip and the keys to his car. His face was tight and he glared at Haruka.

Haruka relieved him of the items, becoming the new owner of the blue Miata. Toru turned to walk away when Haruka called him. He stopped.

"By the way, Toru-san, I don't recall ever saying I was a boy."

Toru's eyes bulged out and he clenched his fists. "Come on, Nao," he growled and grabbed his girlfriend. In the distance the sound of sirens was making its way towards them.

"Kuso! Police!" Keiichi shouted to Haruka. "We have to leave now!"

Everyone dispersed and scrambled to their cars. In the sudden confusion, Haruka was separated from Keiichi, Elsa, and Michiru. She stuffed the pink slip into her pocket and grasped her keys, making a run for the Miata. She got in the car and started the engine. She made her way through the street, being careful not to hit anybody. A car beeped at her and Keiichi's Skyline pulled up beside her. She only saw Keiichi and Elsa inside though.

"Where's Michiru-chan?" Haruka shouted.

"We thought she was with you!" Elsa shouted back.

There was no time to think. The sirens were closer and Haruka could see the flashing blue and red lights. "Go ahead, I'll find her!"

Elsa nodded and Keiichi drove them away. Haruka stepped out of her car and scanned the turmoil until she spotted the aqua-haired girl on the sidewalk. She was caught in a running mass of people. Haruka ducked back inside the Miata and drove towards Michiru. When she got close enough she beeped her horn.

"Michiru-chan!" Haruka called to her.

Michiru's eyes followed the sound and saw Haruka. She forced her way to the car, but found it difficult as people kept pushing. She didn't see the curb where the sidewalk ended and dropped down to the street. Her foot slipped and she instinctively shut her eyes, bracing herself for the impact of the hard concrete, but she felt two strong arms around her instead.

"I got you, Michi," a voice said.

She opened her eyes and looked up to meet Haruka's face. _Did she just call me 'Michi'?"_

"Come on, get in," Haruka said urgently, guiding Michiru to her car. As soon as Michiru got in and closed the door, Haruka saw the police cars in her rearview mirror blocking off some of the other people trying to escape.

"Kuso," Haruka cursed. "Hold on, it's gonna be a bumpy ride." She floored the gas and the car lunged forward. A police car suddenly appeared behind her and Haruka made a hard left into a narrow alley. She saw the police car chasing them attempt to make the same turn, but it ended up crashing into the corner. They exited the alley and Haruka made a sharp right, barely missing an oncoming police car. Up ahead she could see policemen closing the gate they entered earlier.

"Can we make it?" Michiru barely whispered.

Haruka gripped the steering wheel and clutched the shift knob. The police cars had stopped chasing her. She could feel the adrenaline rushing through her body as the closing gate threatened them. _Come on, come on._ Her speedometer rose, nearing 180 mph, and the Miata zoomed past the gate.

Both girls cried out joyously at their narrow escape and Haruka drove them onto the highway.

"That was so awesome!" Michiru said, letting out a huge sigh of relief.

"Tell me about it!" Haruka said shaking her head. "I can't believe that just happened!" She looked at Michiru and grinned.

Michiru gave Haruka a gentle smile. "I haven't seen you smile like that since…" she trailed off, leaving her sentence incomplete.

Haruka's grin disappeared and she turned her attention back on the road. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I'll take you home now," Haruka said and signaled to exit the highway. "I know where you live. I mean, I only know where you live 'cuz I remember the way from earlier when we picked you up. I'm not stalking you or anything." Haruka exhaled. "Sorry, I'm rambling," she said quietly.

"Haruka-chan." Michiru reached for the hand that held the shift knob. She felt it stiffen at her touch, then relax as she placed her hand over Haruka's hand. "I don't want to go home yet."

"As you wish," Haruka said and drove on.

* * *

The young teens rode the car in silence. Michiru had both of her hands in her lap. She had taken her hand off as Haruka shifted, feeling awkward if she kept it there. For once Haruka wished she wasn't driving a manual transmission car so that she could use her other hand to hold Michiru's hand. Now the moment was lost.

"Haruka-chan, where are we going?"

"I wanna show you something. It's not much farther. You'll see."

Haruka drove off the road and after a few more minutes, the beach spread out before them. A full moon was out and it lit the beach well enough. The tide was in and the waves were calm. Haruka lowered the top and a cool, refreshing breeze entered the car.

"Suteki da ne," Michiru whispered softly.

Haruka nodded. "I come here all the time."

Michiru closed her eyes and let the wind play with her hair. Haruka looked at Michiru and felt her heart yearning for her like never before. Once Michiru opened her eyes back up, Haruka turned her eyes upward to the starlit sky. She was certain she had made wishes on every one of those stars.

"How did you find this place?" Michiru asked.

"I don't know. This might sound silly, but I think it called me here." Haruka laughed uneasily. "Actually, it was the day I told Kyoko-chan…" she paused, "I thought I could trust Kyoko-chan. I ran out the school and just found myself here."

Michiru watched Haruka's green eyes go distant as the blonde recalled memories from the past. She decided not to say anything and let Haruka have her moment. She wasn't even sure herself what to say. She wanted to pour her heart out to Haruka and tell her everything. She couldn't fight it any longer.

A sound brought Michiru out of her thoughts. She turned to Haruka and realized the tomboy was humming. Michiru immediately recognized the tune. She only played it on her violin every morning when she woke up and every night before going to bed. She began humming her part and Haruka looked at her thoughtfully and smiled. She continued to hum and held her hands up in the air as if the Miata's dashboard had become a keyboard. Michiru followed suit and acted as if she was holding her violin. At the end of their mock performance, they found themselves lost in each other's eyes.

"You remember," Haruka said, leaning her head back. She looked back up to the sky and assumed her defensive stance by crossing her arms in front of her.

"Of course I remember," Michiru stated. "You know, I still have that flower you gave me."

Haruka gave her a surprised look.

"You know, the one you gave me after I dared you to jump off the swing."

Haruka laughed quietly. "I know what you're talking about. I just didn't think…" she stopped.

"Think what?" Michiru asked, fearing she knew where this was heading, but at the same time she hoped it would head there.

Haruka shrugged and shook her head. "Nothing, nevermind."

Michiru frowned. "Truth or dare?"

"Oh no, you're not pulling that again."

"Come on, truth or dare?" she insisted.

"If I remember right, we left off on me thinking of a dare for you," Haruka declared in an attempt to evade the game.

"Fine. You've had a while to think about it, what do you dare me to do?" Michiru asked smuggly.

Haruka thought back and remembered why Michiru had picked dare instead of truth. "It's simple. I dare you," she paused for dramatic effect, "to tell me who you like."

Michiru could feel the temperature rising in her face. She turned away from Haruka to hide her blush. To Haruka, however, it looked like Michiru was offended.

"Michiru-chan, I'm sorry. It's none of my business," Haruka quickly apologized. She turned the other way and banged her head against the steering wheel. _Baka, that was really smooth. Did I really think there was a chance it'd be me? Just because she kept my flower and remembered the duet doesn't mean anything. I shouldn't even care anymore who she likes. I shouldn't even—_ Haruka's thoughts were cut short when two soft hands held her face and she felt her lips pressed against the lips of an angel. Her eyes closed and she lost herself in the moment she only knew in her dreams.

Michiru sighed into Haruka's lips as she felt the pianist's hands grasping her waist. She ran her hands over her blonde hair and placed her arms around the tomboy's neck. Michiru pulled her closer, making the kiss deeper, and let her emotions wash over her. Lesbian, straight, or bi, she cared not. All she knew was she was in love with Haruka and being with her felt so right.

Their lips parted and Haruka softly whispered, "I'm sorry, Michiru-chan." She removed her hands from Michiru's waist and unlinked the hands behind her neck.

"Haruka-chan," Michiru uttered her love's name. "I—"

"I have a girlfriend."

* * *

_A/N: P. S. - I also don't own any Initial D characters._


	4. Chapter 4: Think Pink

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Sailor Moon characters, nor am I promoting any registered commercial product mentioned in my story._

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I was so nervous, I was afraid I'd have to put a bag over my head and disappear, but I'm so relieved that there are people who tolerate my writing._

_Mantaray: Haruka drives a blue Miata in the anime, so I thought it'd be cool if she attained her car from a street race. _

_For readers who don't know, in the Initial D series, Toru does indeed drive a Miata, Nao is his girlfriend and she wants Toru to stop racing because he spends all their money on his car, and Toru's teammate does drive a Skyline._

_Everyone else: Read on to see if your questions can be answered!_

_Italics are inner thoughts or flashbacks, in which case the text format is inversed (in other words, during flashbacks, the inner thoughts are normal format)_

**Chapter 4: Think Pink**

The phone rang inside the Kaiou residence. Someone answered it and then Michiru heard footsteps approaching her door.

"Hime-chan, are you awake?" her father's voice came through the door with a light knocking.

She didn't answer.

"I'm sorry, Elsa-chan, she's still sleeping. I'll let her know you called when she wakes up," his voice trailed down the hall.

Michiru closed her eyes. Her heart ached, but last night was the best night she ever had and she could still feel the tender kiss on her lips. Her thoughts floated back to what happened only hours ago.

"_I have a girlfriend," she said._

_Michiru looked down at her hands, which were still being held by the girl she just kissed_. Of course, why wouldn't Haruka have a girlfriend? Girls fall at her feet everyday, and I bet she's beautiful. _Tears threatened to fall, but she denied them and suddenly she felt something inside her ignite. No, she won't let this hinder her from being with Haruka. She refused to lose her again. She had come too far now and she was determined to have Haruka in her life one way or another, even if it meant putting her feelings aside._

"_Does your friendship offer still stand?"_

_Haruka looked at her strangely. "What?"_

"_You said you wanted to be friends when I saw you at track tryouts on the first day of school." Her voice trembled slightly. "I'd still like to be friends again, if that's okay with you."_

"_Michiru-chan," Haruka spoke her name gently._

_The girl looked up at her with pleading eyes. _I don't want to lose you again.

_Haruka nodded, and as if she heard Michiru's thoughts, she said, "I'll be here. If you come here, you will find me… I promise." _

_Michiru smiled and let out the breath she had been holding._

_Haruka let go of Michiru's hands and ran her own hands through her hair. She exhaled too and cleared her throat. "Let's start over. My name is Tenou Haruka." She bowed. "I love racing and running, and I play the piano. Yoroshiku."_

"_I'm Kaiou Michiru. I love playing the violin, painting, and swimming," she bowed and said, "Yoroshiku."_

_Haruka smiled and Michiru saw the sparkle return to those green eyes._

I'm happy as long as you're happy, my love_, Michiru resolved to herself._

"_So when's your birthday, Kaiou-san?"_

_Michiru giggled. "Please, you may call me Michiru."_

"_My apologies. Michiru-chan, when is your birthday?" Haruka asked again._

"_March 6__th__. And yours?"_

"_January 27__th__," she answered._

_Michiru made a mental note and looked back out into the ocean. It was so picturesque out here. "So, do you take all your girls here?"_

_The blonde gave her a coy look. "No, only the most beautiful one."_

"_Maa, so what am I?"_

_Haruka thought for a moment, and then said, "You are the only one," she replied, "that knows about this place besides me."_

_Michiru smiled timidly and then yawned against her own will. She quickly covered her mouth and blushed in embarrassment._

"_Okay, I get it, I'm boring you," Haruka said, earning a giggle from the sleepy girl. "No, I know, it's been a long night. We should probably head home now."_

_Haruka drove Michiru home after that. Though they had agreed to be friends, it still felt understandably awkward. Both girls were quiet during the whole ride until they arrived at Michiru's house. Haruka got out of the car and quickly went over to the passenger side to open the door._

"_Arigatou," Michiru said as she stepped out._

_Haruka nodded and got back into her car. She watched Michiru take a few steps up the pathway to her door. "Anou…"_

_Michiru stopped and turned around._

_The tomboy rubbed the back of her neck and stared at the wheel. "That was my first kiss," she confessed nervously._

_Michiru couldn't help but smile. "Mine too," she answered softly, then scowled. "I mean, I'm sorry, I stole your first kiss. It wasn't meant for me."_

_Haruka opened her mouth to say something, hesitated, then said, "But it was."_

_Michiru looked at Haruka questioningly._

"_Oyasumi, Michiru-chan," Haruka said before driving away into the night._

* * *

Michiru was sitting at a table by the window, waiting for Elsa. Her father had left a note on her door saying that he and her mother would be gone all day and that Elsa called. When Michiru returned Elsa's call, they decided to meet at the café by Crown Parlor, so there she was, sipping her tea while waiting. She looked out the window at all the people walking by carrying their shopping bags.

"So what happened last night?" Elsa asked pulling into the seat across from Michiru.

Michiru jumped. "Well, hello to you too! What's with the interrogation?"

"Well, it's not like you to sleep in so late." Elsa asked the server for green tea, then turned her attention back to Michiru. "So what happened?"

"Nothing. We escaped from the police and Haruka-chan took me home," Michiru answered and took another sip from her tea.

"Oh, really? Let's see, the police chased us out around 10:00 and Haruka-chan didn't bring her car to my cousin's garage till around midnight. Now unless you ran into some really heavy traffic, it shouldn't have taken that long. What happened?" Elsa repeated.

Michiru debated in her mind. Perhaps it was time to tell someone. Between Elsa and Kyoko, Elsa was the one she had always trusted the most. In fact, she was the only one she trusted now. She and Elsa had both stopped talking to Kyoko and their ties with her eventually faded to nothing. The last she heard from mutual acquaintances was that Kyoko had gotten knocked up and dropped out of Mugen. "Elsa-chan, how long have we known each other?"

"Oh shit, here it comes! You hooked up with her, didn't you?"

"What?" Michiru stared at Elsa in shock. "What are you talking about?"

"I always thought you two would make a cute couple."

"What the hell, Elsa-chan? You're not making any sense," Michiru said, getting a little irritated. "Wait, were you trying to set us up?"

Elsa took a piece of bread and deliberately shoved it in her mouth, making herself unable to speak at the moment.

Michiru grabbed the breadbasket away from Elsa. "Aren't carbs bad for your track star physique?" she said sarcastically.

"Oh come on, you don't think I see the way you two look at each other everyday at school?" Elsa said after swallowing the bread. "And especially last night!"

Michiru looked down at her tea in silence.

"Michiru-chan, we've known each other since kindergarten. Please be honest with me. I bet it'll help you feel better too," Elsa said more seriously.

The other girl remained silent.

"Okay, it's fine. Just remember I'm here if you want to talk. But you want to know what I think? I think Haruka-chan only said what she did on the first day of school because she's damaged, thanks to a certain former friend of ours. I think she's madly in love with you." Elsa attempted to grab the breadbasket, but Michiru snatched it out of her reach. She frowned and settled for drinking her tea.

"She has a girlfriend," Michiru said bluntly, trying to keep her voice steady as she felt the heartache rising inside her again.

Elsa's eyes flew wide open and she almost choked on her tea. "What? How do you know that and I don't?"

Michiru gave her friend one last thoughtful look, and then decided there was no turning back now. "Because she told me after I kissed her last night."

Elsa's mouth dropped open. "Okay wait, you gotta start from the beginning."

"Oh yes, from the very beginning." Michiru pushed the breadbasket back in front of Elsa. "You'll need this, 'cuz it's a long story," she said and took a deep breath. "It was that week I moved to my new house…"

* * *

Haruka yawned as she waited for someone to answer the phone. She had been too restless to get much sleep last night because her emotions were all kinds of mixed up. Last night was just crazy. All her dreams had come true. Almost. She won her first race, got her first car, but the best part of all, she had her first kiss with her first love, who got to see her win her first race as well. She felt guilty for cheating on her girlfriend, but at the same time she didn't regret what happened and she was happy that she and Michiru were friends again. She would relive that moment over and over again in a heartbeat. _But I have a girlfriend now, I'm moving on, _Haruka reasoned to herself. _And at least Michiru and I are friends again. Besides, Michiru deserves better. She deserves a normal life, and she won't get that with me._

"Moshimoshi," a motherly voice answered.

"Moshimoshi. May I speak to Shigeko-chan please?"

"Hold on, please."

Haruka waited till she heard the phone being passed to someone else.

"Moshimoshi."

"Hey, it's me," Haruka said.

"Hi Haruka-chan," the voice on the other end spoke softly. "I miss you."

Haruka tightly shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "You too."

The other voice giggled. "So what's up?"

"Well, I just wanted to let you know I'll be a little late getting to your house, but you'll see why."

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise. Just make sure you're waiting for me outside your house."

There was silence on the other end.

"Shigeko-chan? Moshimoshi? You still there?"

"I don't like surprises," the other voice said. Haruka thought it even sounded a little angry.

"What? Who doesn't like surprises? I promise you'll like this one," Haruka assured her.

"Fine, bye." The phone hung up.

Haruka looked at the phone questioningly, then shrugged and went downstairs to head out. At the bottom of the steps, she stopped and peeked around the corner. She couldn't see her mother, but she could hear her putting away the dishes in the kitchen. The chances of walking out without her mother spotting her looked favorable. "I'm going out, Okaa-san!" she called and made a brisk walk to the front door. She had her hand on the doorknob.

"Haruka-chan."

_Kuso._ Haruka stopped and slowly turned around. She tried to keep a straight face while her mother looked her up and down, but she knew what was coming.

"Must you wear boy clothes all the time? Why don't you wear the clothes I bought you?"

Haruka groaned. "They don't fit."

"They do fit. They're supposed to hug your figure." Sakura examined her daughter some more. Haruka was wearing loose boot leg jeans and a zip-up hoodie with what looked like a gorilla on the front and the word "BAPE" across the chest. "Is that a gorilla? What is bah-peh?"

"It's Bape, rhymes with tape," she corrected her mother. "It stands for Bathing Ape, that's why there's a gorilla."

"I wish you'd wear earrings or something. You really look like a boy," Sakura criticized.

"I'm not trying to look like a boy, I'm just being comfortable," Haruka replied. She and her mother had this argument several times and it was getting old quickly. "And I don't know what difference wearing earrings will make. Otou-san wears an earring. Boys at school wear earrings." Haruka kept her voice respectful, but her eyes blazed with impatience. "And you know my ears get infected when I try to wear earrings, even with those special hypoallergenic earrings you got me." She scratched her earlobes as if proving her point.

Sakura shook her head and sighed. "You don't know what it's like to have people always asking me 'Is that your son?' when I know I have a daughter!"

Haruka crossed her arms and stared back at Sakura in silence. She never meant to hurt her, but she knew her mother would never understand.

Sakura gave up. "You're rebellious just like your father. Be home for dinner," she said and walked back into the kitchen.

Haruka nodded and resisted the urge to slam the door behind her. If it made her mother feel better thinking she was rebellious, so be it. It'd probably hurt her a lot less than knowing her daughter was a lesbian.

Her walk to Keiichi's garage took her past the backside of Mugen Gakuen, where there was an outdoor swimming pool. Haruka paused at the fence and looked at the still pool.

_Track practice had long ended, but Haruka felt like running some more. Running around the track was boring, so she decided to run around the whole school. There were still students here and there, doing their extracurricular activities. She ran past the tennis courts, past the soccer field, past the gardens, and then she was near the swimming pool. There is a reason why the words "No Running" were printed all around the area and Haruka was the prime example. As soon as she stepped on the wet concrete, her footing slipped and she found herself falling into the water. Unfortunately, it was the deep end and Haruka didn't know how to swim. Her arms lashed out and she kicked her legs, but to no avail. She panicked as she slowly sank deeper and felt her feet touching the pool floor. _Kami-sama, I'm drowning! _That was when she felt someone grab her and pull her back up to the surface. Haruka gasped for air as soon as she came back above the water and she grabbed the edge. Her nose felt like it was on fire because of the chlorine and she coughed out some water before she turned to her rescuer. Her vision was blurred from the water dripping from her bangs, but she could make out a girl with blue eyes. _Michiru?_ The girl lifted herself out of the pool then helped Haruka out. Haruka sat by the poolside, catching her breath while the other girl wrapped a towel around her._

"_Arigatou," Haruka finally said in between breaths. She wiped the water from her face and now saw the girl clearly. The girl had long pink hair._

"_Are you okay? Should I take you to the nurse's office?" the girl asked._

"_No, I'm fine." Haruka coughed some more._

"_You shouldn't be running around the pool."_

_Haruka lightly laughed. "I think I've learned my lesson. I won't ever forget."_

_The other girl smiled._

She's pretty cute, _Haruka thought, _especially in a bathing suit. _Haruka shook her head. _Stop it, horny bastard. That's all you can think of after a near death experience? _"Again, thank you so much… anou… what was your name?"_

"_Yotsukura Shigeko."_

"_Arigatou, Yotsukura-san," said Haruka and she bowed her head._

"_Dou itashimashite, Tenou-san."_

_Haruka raised her eyebrows at the girl. "You know my name?"_

_The girl blushed. "I know you are Tenou Haruka, age 13, grade 8, number one track star," she confessed, then giggled. "And now I know you can't swim."_

_Haruka laughed in embarrassment._

That's how it all started exactly one month ago, at this very same pool. Shigeko intrigued Haruka, and she hadn't been afraid to tell Haruka how she felt. She wasn't like the other girls who pined for Haruka and gushed at the very sight of her. That's why she decided to give it a chance, and things with Shigeko had been great. Haruka couldn't say she loved Shigeko, but she cared for her very much and Shigeko cared for her too. _And that means I should do the right thing and be faithful to her_, Haruka thought and walked on.

It took her twenty minutes to drive from Keiichi's garage to Shigeko's house. She had the top down and let the wind run through her hair. It made her think of the way the wind played with Michiru's hair. _Stop that. I'm almost at her house_, she reprimanded herself. _Be faithful._ As Haruka pulled up to a house with green awnings, she saw the pink-haired girl sitting outside on the steps.

"Surprise!" Haruka grinned as Shigeko stood in awe. She got out of her car and opened the door for the significantly shorter girl. _How in the world did she drag me around in the pool? She's shorter than Michiru,_ Haruka thought, then shook the thought from her head. "Your carriage awaits," Haruka said when she saw Shigeko had not moved from where she was standing.

"How'd you get this car?" asked Shigeko with an arched eyebrow.

"Last night, Elsa-chan's cousin helped me get it." Haruka decided to go with the vague truth so that she wouldn't have to go into detail about the previous night's events. "Her cousin has a garage and there's a circuit right next to it."

"So you've been driving illegally."

Haruka pulled out her driver's license. "Not according to this."

Shigeko took one look at the plastic card and laughed. "Your picture looks funny." She stepped inside Haruka's car and giggled. "This will be fun."

Relieved that she was able to avoid any questioning, Haruka jumped into the driver's seat and mocked a chauffer. "Where to, my lady?"

"Juban Shopping Center, please!"

* * *

Elsa sat back and exhaled. The breadbasket in front of her was empty. Michiru had just finished telling her everything. She now stared at her best friend, who was idly stirring her tea and looking out the window again. Elsa had an idea that Haruka and Michiru knew each other prior to Mugen, considering the confrontation that occurred on the first day of school, but she had never really thought about it or asked about it. She couldn't make the connection before. Now she realized that Haruka was the cause for Michiru's sudden strange behavior when they were younger. Haruka was the one that Michiru was always daydreaming about.

"You think I'm weird," Michiru stated more than asked.

Elsa laughed out loud. "If I think you're weird, then I might as well disown my cousin."

"I don't know what I am."

"You're in love, Michiru-chan. Don't worry about labels." Elsa eyed Michiru's tea. "Are you gonna drink that? All that bread made me thirsty."

That was when Michiru saw something that made her mouth drop.

"What? What is it?" Elsa asked, looking out the window to see what Michiru was looking at.

"It's Haruka-chan." Michiru spotted the pink-haired girl walking alongside of Haruka with her arm linked through Haruka's elbow. She could only assume that was her girlfriend.

"Whoa, her cousin looks so little compared to her!" Elsa observed.

"Cousin?"

"Yeah, I've seen her hanging around the track a lot during practice in the past month. I thought she was just another one of Haruka-chan's fans, but she said she's her cousin."

Michiru gave Elsa a doubtful look. "Do you walk around like that with Keiichi-san?"

Elsa looked again. "Well…" Her shoulders drooped. "No. I guess I was trying to give them the benefit of the doubt." They watched as the pair stopped in front of the pet store window to look at puppies. "Geez, do you see all those shopping bags Haruka-chan is carrying?"

Michiru nodded.

"Let's go bump into them," Elsa said getting up from her seat.

"What? No!"

"Don't you wanna meet the bitch who stole your girl?"

Michiru couldn't help but laugh. "Elsa-chan! That's mean!"

She shrugged. "I don't care."

"Well hold on," Michiru said. She left money on the table with the check, then followed Elsa out of the café.

Surprisingly there weren't many people in the shopping district, even though it was a Saturday. Michiru followed Elsa to the book store adjacent to the pet shop. Elsa stood in front of the bargain bins and pretended to browse through the books. Michiru picked up a book as well when Elsa suddenly grabbed her wrist. Haruka and her girlfriend were on the move and Elsa really intended to literally bump into them.

"Oh, excuse me… Haruka-chan!"

A flabbergasted Haruka looked at the girl that she walked into. "Elsa-chan!" Shigeko suddenly let go of her hand and they took a step apart. Haruka noticed the other girl behind Elsa and almost dropped the shopping bags she was carrying. _Relax, friends, remember? I guess she still stuns me every time. Old habits die hard._

"What's up? Getting some shopping done, I see," said Elsa, eyeing the bags.

"Um, yeah," Haruka replied, still looking at Michiru. "I'm just here with, um, my cousin." She introduced Shigeko to Elsa and Michiru and hoped they didn't see anything. She and Shigeko had decided it would be better to not let anyone know they were girlfriends. Haruka may have already crossed the line by telling Michiru she had a girlfriend. She didn't tell Michiru who her girlfriend was, but she was pretty sure Michiru could figure it out.

Michiru saw how quickly Shigeko separated herself from Haruka. It was obvious they didn't want anyone to know they were together. The proclaimed "cousin" was indeed beautiful. Her pink hair came down to the middle of her back and she was very petite. Her eyes were blue, much like her own. She found, however, that where she lacked in height, she made up with attitude. Shigeko smiled at Michiru and Elsa, but her smile quickly turned into a cold stare. Michiru ignored the insolent gesture. If it weren't for her love for Haruka, she wouldn't have tolerated it.

"What brings you guys here?" Haruka asked.

"Oh, you know, just hanging out," Elsa said casually, "but I think we're gonna head home now."

"Shigeko-chan and I were actually heading out too. You guys need a lift?" Haruka offered in a nice friendly gesture.

Shigeko looked slightly annoyed, but Elsa didn't care. "Sure, I know you just want an excuse to drive now that you have a car!" Elsa teased Haruka.

Haruka feigned innocent and shrugged. "Maybe." She looked at Shigeko and smiled, but her girlfriend didn't smile back.

Elsa and Michiru followed Haruka and Shigeko to the blue Miata. Haruka stored the shopping bags in the trunk, and then let Elsa and Michiru into the backseat while she and Shigeko sat in the front. She started the car and began lowering the top.

"Haruka-chan, don't," Shigeko said.

"Why not? It's a nice day and the wind feels good," Haruka said.

"I don't like the top down. It messes up my hair."

Haruka silently complied and put the top back on. Michiru and Elsa gave each other dubious looks. Next Shigeko turned the radio on and started pressing the preset buttons. First it was techno music, then classical music.

Haruka's girlfriend let out a cry of disgust. "What the hell is this shit you listen to?"

"What?" Haruka looked at Shigeko in bewilderment. "Calm down, just hit the next button. There's no need to curse." Haruka glanced at the rearview mirror and gave Elsa and Michiru an apologetic look. They both gave her an assuring smile. Shigeko finally found the top 40 station and stopped fidgeting with the radio.

"Hey Haruka-chan, you don't need to take me back to my house," Michiru spoke, "I'm just going to stay with Elsa-chan for a while longer."

"As you wish," the blonde answered.

Michiru sighed. _That's what you said last night._ "Arigatou." She observed the two girls in the front seat as Haruka drove towards Elsa's house. The pink-haired girl pulled down the visor to look in the mirror. She began running her fingers through her hair in an attempt to fix it. Haruka, on the other hand, was relaxed at the wheel. She couldn't have the top down, but she had her window open so she could still feel the wind. Unless she was shifting gears, Haruka kept her left hand on top of the steering wheel and her right arm sticking out the window. Michiru wished she had a camera so she could capture her in what she thought was her perfect moment, but since she didn't, it gave her an idea on what she was going to paint that evening. Elsa tried to make small talk with Shigeko. Based on the conversation, she discovered that Shigeko was their age and her ticket to Mugen was her swimming.

"Aren't you going to join the swim team, Michiru-chan?" Elsa asked.

"I haven't really decided yet," Michiru replied.

"I think you should," Haruka encouraged her.

"You can try," Shigeko said with a slight hint of arrogance.

Michiru was beginning to dislike Shigeko more and more. "I think I will."

Elsa elbowed Michiru and she turned to see Elsa pound her fist into her hand. Michiru held back a laugh and shook her head.

The Miata continued onward till it entered a residential area. They pulled up to Elsa's house and Haruka let the two girls in the backseat out.

"So I'll see you guys on Monday," said Haruka. She looked at Michiru, who glanced at Shigeko and then back to her. _She knows._ Haruka nodded slightly.

Michiru simply smiled. _If she's happy, I'm happy._ She and Elsa waved goodbye to Haruka as she drove away with Shigeko. _Don't you dare hurt my Ruka_.

* * *

As Haruka drove, she reached for Shigeko's hand, but her girlfriend snatched it away. Her brow furrowed. "Did I do something wrong?"

Shigeko stared out the window.

Haruka sighed. "I can't apologize if I don't know what I did wrong."

Shigeko continued the silent treatment.

Haruka stopped in front of Shigeko's house and turned off the engine. She faced Shigeko. "What? Are you mad because I gave them a ride? They're friends from school. It's not a big deal."

Shigeko shook her head. "It's bad enough we have to pretend we're cousins!" she suddenly yelled. "This is one of the few times we can be ourselves and you had to bring them along! You ruined everything!"

Haruka looked at the other girl in shock. She never expected so much fury to come from the small girl, especially over a trivial matter like this. "I'm sorry," she simply said after recovering and said no more.

Shigeko grabbed Haruka's hand. "I'm sorry, Haruka-chan. I think I'm just PMSing and having mood swings," she said more calmly.

The blonde squeezed Shigeko's hand. "It's okay, I understand." She thought about her statement and felt amused. She really did understand. She had heard too many times about men not being able to understand how women feel, so maybe there was an advantage to being a lesbian. She still preferred not to deal with periods though.

Shigeko leaned close to Haruka's face and looked into her eyes. "I just want it to be you and me always, no one else." She surprised Haruka with a kiss on her lips, which caused Haruka to suddenly pull back and she cursed as she hit her head. "Kami-sama, are you okay, Haruka-chan?"

Haruka winced and rubbed the back of her head. She looked at Shigeko. "Oh," was all she could say. "That's a first," she laughed nervously. _No, Michiru was the first._ "I mean, yeah, I'm fine."

Shigeko giggled. "Well, we had our first fight. I had to make it up to you somehow."

Haruka smirked. "So are we gonna get into more fights so you have an excuse to kiss me again?"

The other girl pulled Haruka to her and made her bow her head so she could kiss the spot where Haruka bumped her head. She lifted Haruka's face back up and said, "Let's try that again." Shigeko placed her arms around Haruka's neck the same way Michiru had and slowly their faces inched towards each other. Haruka closed her eyes and submitted herself to Shigeko's kiss. It was different from last night's kiss with Michiru. It was gentle, but it didn't have the hesitancy or the modesty that Michiru had. In the back of Haruka's mind, she wondered if she was Shigeko's first, or if there were others before her. She figured it was the latter and decided it made them even. They made out for a while longer before Shigeko stopped.

Haruka opened her eyes and looked into the blue eyes in front of her.

"I love you, Haruka-chan," she said quietly. "Happy first month."

Haruka smiled. "You too." It wasn't quite the same, but Shigeko seemed to accept it regardless.

"I have to go in now before my parents come home and see us."

"Of course. I'll get your stuff out of the trunk."

They stepped out of the Miata and Haruka took the shopping bags out from the trunk. She followed Shigeko to her front door then placed the bags down.

Shigeko gave her one more kiss. "Thank you for taking me shopping."

"My pleasure." Haruka waited till Shigeko was inside her house then waved goodbye before Shigeko closed the front door. She walked back to her car and drove out of Shigeko's neighborhood, then lowered her car's top down and pushed her speed mix CD into the CD player. The bass boomed around her. "Much better," she said to herself and raced back to Keiichi's garage.

* * *

The following Monday, Michiru was anxious to go to school. She didn't know what to expect from her renewed friendship with Haruka, but she vowed to herself that she would always be there for her. She walked down the hall towards her locker and was pleasantly surprised at what was waiting for her, or who was more like it.

"Excuse me, sir," she said to the tall blonde, trying not to smile, "I need to get to my locker."

"Oh, it's like that now, huh?" The blonde stepped back and leaned against the next locker. "I'm sorry, I was just waiting for a friend and I thought this was her locker. Have you seen her? She has the same colored hair as you and the same eyes, but only better."

Michiru looked up thoughtfully, then said, "No, I can't say I have, but when you see her, please tell her to stop giving away my locker location to bishounen who think they can race."

Haruka wrinkled her brow. "Excuse me, I know I can race," she said and crossed her arms.

The aqua-haired girl grinned. "Of course you can, you speed demon," she said sweetly and began walking away after closing her locker door.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To leave you while you await your friend. She might get jealous if she sees you talking to me," she replied to the blonde and continued walking, stifling a giggle.

Haruka quickly caught up with Michiru. "You know I'm just joking, right?"

"Oh, are you? 'Cuz I'm not."

The tomboy's face went downcast.

Michiru laughed then and Haruka's face lit back up.

_Kami-sama, I love… her laugh,_ thought Haruka as they walked to homeroom together.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you were able to pick up on my subtle hints on what's to come, particularly between Ruka and that b--, I mean her gf. Following chapter(s) are already in progress. I have a one-shot undergoing final revisions to ease what's coming, or just provide something else to read while waiting. Alright, I'll shut up, I might be saying too much now. One more thing: Some of you may have recognized a phrase from FFVIII, so I wanna make sure I credit that. I couldn't resist.  
_


	5. Chapter 5: Crash and Burn

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Sailor Moon characters._

_A/N: Again, thank you for your reviews! Now brace yourselves. I had plenty of fuel for this chapter and some if it won't be pretty._

_Italics are inner thoughts or flashbacks._

**Chapter 5: Crash and Burn**

Michiru walked out of the school library to head back to class. She began going over her list of things to do today after school in her mind. With swim team practice cancelled all week, she figured she'd have plenty of time to practice for her violin concert, finish her paper on 20th century European art, and, last but not least, find a birthday present for Haruka. She knew Haruka had been eyeing one of those racing videogames and remembered her talking about some new steering wheel accessory. It seemed the blonde's world revolved only around racing. Racing and that confounded little girlfriend of hers. She'd never forget the look on Shigeko's face when she showed up for swim team tryouts. Shigeko was clearly intimidated by Michiru. Needless to say, she beat Shigeko in every competition, officially making them rivals. Naturally, Haruka was also at the tryouts to watch and support her girlfriend, but Michiru liked to think she commanded the tomboy's attention that afternoon. Besides, what would people think if a cousin were to stare at another cousin so flirtatiously?

Speaking of which, as Michiru entered the courtyard, she saw Shigeko walk hurriedly across the open area. Michiru stepped back and waited till the girl entered the building through the doors on the other side. She wasn't in the mood to cross paths with her. Once the pink-haired girl was out of sight, Michiru continued her way through the courtyard. A sound came from nearby. Michiru stopped and listened. It sounded like sniffling, like someone was crying. She turned curiously towards the sound, trying to pinpoint the location. She spotted someone sitting on a bench. He was bent over and his back was turned to her. When he sat up, Michiru smacked herself mentally. She only assumed it was a boy because of the uniform, but she could recognize that disheveled blonde hair anywhere. Slowly, she approached the sniffling form.

"Haruka-chan?"

The sniffling stopped and Haruka coughed in an attempt to cover it up while she quickly wiped her face.

"Haruka-chan, what's wrong?" Michiru rushed to Haruka's side. She thought of Shigeko leaving the scene just as she had arrived. _If she hurt you…_

"Nothing, nothing, I'm fine," Haruka shook her head and took a deep breath. "I, uh," she cleared her throat, "I got bad marks in modern Japanese. I think Anzai-sensei hates me." Haruka tried to laugh. "I hate that class so fucking much."

Michiru searched Haruka's eyes for the truth, but then noticed the blood on Haruka's lip. "Kami-sama, your lip is bleeding!" She quickly opened her bag to find something to wipe the blood.

"Oh, no, don't worry about it, it's nothing."

"Hold still," Michiru said sternly.

Haruka froze while Michiru dabbed the blood off her lip with a handkerchief. "I guess I was a little too rough on myself," she said once Michiru was done. She couldn't look Michiru in the eye.

"I saw Shigeko-chan just before I got here," said Michiru. She tried to see if she could provoke something from Haruka.

"Oh, yeah, she was comforting me, but she had to get back to class."

_It doesn't look like she did a great job_, Michiru thought. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." Haruka tried to smile then winced at the pain from her lip.

"Oh, that looked really convincing, Haruka-chan," said Michiru sarcastically.

Haruka let out a real laugh and then winced again. "Stop making me laugh, it hurts."

Michiru smiled apologetically. "Big baby."

"How about this?" Haruka made a grotesque sideways smile that looked more painful to look at than her previous attempt.

"Now that's charming!" the other girl giggled.

Haruka heaved a sigh. "Okay, I give up."

Michiru's face turned serious. "Explain to me one thing: how did you bust your own lip?"

The scene moments before Michiru arrived flashed through Haruka's mind. "You know, I just did." She swung her fist in slow motion and stopped it right at her lip.

"And since when do you beat yourself up over bad marks?"

Haruka directed her stare to the ground. "I just don't wanna get kicked out, okay? I need to keep my grades up in order to stay on the track team too," she simply said. She wasn't angry at Michiru, but she didn't want Michiru to know the truth. She didn't even want to face the truth herself.

Michiru moved closer to Haruka on the bench, put her arm around the tomboy, and let Haruka lean her head against her shoulder. "You'll be okay, Haruka-chan, don't worry," the girl said consolingly. "Cheer up. Besides, I believe someone's birthday is coming up next week."

Haruka started to smile then scowled at the pain. "This sucks."

Michiru laughed lightly. "You know what you should do to make it stop hurting?"

Haruka looked at her, waiting for the answer.

"Stop beating yourself up."

Haruka carefully made a sinister smile. "No, I think I have a better idea," she contradicted and moved her face closer to Michiru's.

"And what might that be?" Michiru asked, returning the smile and keeping her blue eyes on the green ones. Her heart rate began to rise.

"There's only one thing that makes all boo-boos go away." Haruka inched closer and said, "Gran Turismo 5: Prologue! That's what I want for my birthday."

Michiru playfully shoved Haruka off her shoulder and left the blonde by herself on the bench. She hated it when Haruka leaned close to her like that, but at the same time she loved it. The only thing she was afraid of was not being able to control herself one of these days. Haruka quickly grabbed her bag and chased after her, like she always did.

* * *

As soon as the bell rang, Haruka darted out of the classroom and headed straight to Shigeko's class. She was standing outside the door when her girlfriend walked out. Shigeko looked right at her, but continued to walk past her as if she wasn't there.

Haruka grabbed her arm. "Shigeko-chan."

The girl yanked her arm away.

"Stop, please." Haruka tried to step in front of Shigeko, but she moved to the side.

"Shigeko-chan!" she said more firmly.

"What do you think you're doing?" Shigeko said through clenched teeth. "You want people to see us? Leave me alone!"

"Will you please talk to me? I hate when you do this silent treatment!"

"That's why I do it, you dumbass!"

Haruka stood her ground in front of Shigeko. "Why do you have to be so spiteful? I said I was sorry!"

The short girl moved around Haruka and kept going.

"Fine," Haruka said and let her walk away. _If you want to be angry, then be fucking angry._ She started to go in the other direction.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Haruka turned to face Shigeko. "Where else? I have track practice."

Shigeko glared at Haruka. "If you go, don't expect to hear from me for a long time."

"I have missed so many practices already!"

Shigeko grabbed Haruka's wrist and dragged her into an empty classroom. "Do you want to fix this or not?"

_Weren't you the one avoiding me and walking away? _It took every ounce of willpower for Haruka to control her temper and keep her cool. "I do, that's why I have been apologizing all day. I am sorry I didn't do your homework right. I was up all night, so I'm sorry if I made some mistakes." _I mean, you asked for help and I thought I was going to help you, not actually do the homework for you!_

"Not good enough. I want you to quit track."

Haruka looked at Shigeko as if she had lost her mind. "What?"

"You heard me, I want you to quit track. Choose: me or track?"

Haruka snapped. "What does track have anything to do with this?" she yelled.

"Do you want me to smack your face and bust your lip again?" Shigeko threatened.

Haruka couldn't believe what she was hearing. She lowered her voice. "No, I don't! But—"

"Then don't you ever yell at me!" she screamed at Haruka. "Now choose! Me or track?"

Haruka's eyes burned with anger and frustration and her hands balled up into fists.

"What, are you going to hit me?" Shigeko taunted. "You gonna be like my ex-boyfriend? First you yell at me, and now you're gonna hit me?"

"No, I'd never."

"Then choose!"

Haruka tightened her jaw and tried to slow her breathing down. _This can't be happening. Is she PMSing again?_

"You're taking too fucking long, I'm leaving. You won't hear from me."

Haruka slammed her fists down on a desk. "Fine! I'll quit track!"

Shigeko sneered. "I don't care, do whatever you want. I'm still not talking to you," she said and left the classroom.

"Shigeko-chan!" Haruka ran after her and ended up colliding with Elsa in the hallway.

"Whoa, hey, are you coming to practice today? Coach has been asking about you—"

"I quit, Elsa-chan. I quit track," said Haruka.

Elsa stared at her friend in shock. She could see something was wrong by the look on Haruka's face. "What?"

"I can't talk now, I gotta go."

Elsa watched Haruka disappear around the corner after Shigeko and shook her head. She didn't understand why Haruka couldn't realize what that girl was doing to her.

"Shigeko-chan!" Haruka kept calling out to her. By then they were several blocks down the street from Mugen.

Shigeko stopped and turned around. Haruka saw her hand go up and she swiftly dodged the blow. Unfortunately, it made Shigeko angrier. "If I want to hit you, you better let me fucking hit you! Come here!" She grabbed Haruka's arm.

"Fuck that!" Haruka said enraged and tried to escape Shigeko's grasp. Shigeko held onto Haruka's uniform jacket sleeve and used her other hand to pinch Haruka's arm. "Ow, let go of me!" Haruka pried Shigeko's fingers off her and slipped out of her jacket. Shigeko threw the jacket onto the ground and came after Haruka with fists. This time Haruka didn't try to evade the blows. She caught Shigeko's fists and tried to keep them from hitting her, but then Shigeko began kicking her shins. Haruka dropped down to grab her legs in agony and that's when Shigeko's blows fell upon her. Haruka submitted herself to the beating and waited for it to be over. She couldn't tell where she was being hit anymore. A small pool of tears formed on the sidewalk where they fell from her face.

Once the punching stopped, Haruka slowly looked up. "There, are you happy?" she asked in a raspy voice. "Do you feel better now?"

"Get up," Shigeko said.

Haruka stood up. Her body was trembling and she could feel it starting to ache in all the places Shigeko struck her.

"Look what you made me do," she said. "I hurt you!" Shigeko's rage was suddenly replaced with remorse.

Haruka forgot all about her own anger and shook her head. "No, it's okay, it's my fault."

Shigeko embraced Haruka and buried her face in Haruka's shirt. "I'm so sorry, Haruka-chan!"

The blonde could feel wetness soaking into her shirt and saw that Shigeko was crying. She painfully put her arms around her girlfriend. "No, it's my fault, I'm sorry."

"Please don't leave me, Haruka-chan," Shigeko sobbed.

"I won't, I'm here," Haruka said soothingly.

"I just get so defensive."

"It's okay, I understand. Hey," Haruka said to get Shigeko's attention. "I'm not your ex-boyfriend."

Shigeko sighed. "Will you walk me home?"

Haruka kissed the top of Shigeko's head. "Sure." Haruka picked up her jacket from the ground and they walked together to Shigeko's house.

The next morning, Haruka grimaced as she got out of bed. Every movement she made was agonizing and her head hurt like hell. She closed the bathroom door and began undressing to take a shower. The reflection in the mirror made her cringe. Dark purple blotches covered her arms and her back. When she stepped underneath the showerhead her body cried out in anguish at the water hitting her skin. The slightest touch on any of her bruises was torture. Haruka sucked it up and quickly showered herself, then got dressed, which was another miserable process in itself.

She went to her usual morning spot at the beach and changed from the girl uniform to the boy uniform. As she gazed out at the ocean, Haruka realized how burned out she felt. She had immediately fallen asleep the night before, but she felt like she didn't get any rest at all. Part of it was because whenever she moved in her sleep, the pain in her body woke her up. The other part was her own nagging thoughts. She told the sea what happened the previous day and it responded with its usual lulling waves. _It's stupid, isn't it? But it doesn't matter what I think, it's all about what she thinks._ Another wave rushed to the shore and Haruka's eyes grew heavy. She lay back and gazed up at the sky. _I know she doesn't mean to hurt me. She's just had her share of pain too. And I guess her temper is even shorter than mine_, she told herself. Soon she drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

Michiru waited outside for Elsa. She hadn't seen Haruka all day. At first, she thought maybe Haruka was running late when she didn't see her in the morning, but then the rest of the day went by and the tomboy was nowhere to be seen. She wondered if Haruka could be sick. _Or worse_, she thought as she recalled Haruka's condition yesterday when she found her in the courtyard.

Elsa finally appeared and she saw the concerned look on Michiru's face. "Nope, I haven't seen Haruka-chan all day either," she said. "And there's more I think you need to know."

Michiru had a bad feeling about what Elsa was about to say.

"Yesterday, on the way to practice, I ran into Haruka-chan. I think she and Shigeko-chan were fighting because she looked really upset and she was calling Shigeko-chan and running after her. I asked her if she was coming to practice 'cuz she hasn't been in a while, and she said she quit."

"She quit? Why would she quit? Yesterday she was worried about not being able to stay on the team because of her grades," Michiru said in shock.

Elsa shrugged. "I don't know, but…" Elsa stopped talking. Both she and Michiru saw the pink-haired girl approaching them.

"Act natural and smile," Michiru whispered quickly to Elsa. "And don't say anything smart! I know you."

Elsa grumbled, but followed Michiru's lead.

"Konnichiwa, ladies," Shigeko said and smiled pleasantly.

"Konnichiwa, Shigeko-chan," Michiru said.

"Have either of you seen my cousin by any chance?" the short girl asked.

"Nope," Elsa stated.

"Neither have I," Michiru confirmed.

"Maybe she's sick," Elsa suggested. "She didn't look too well and she wasn't at practice yesterday. In fact," Elsa stroked her chin in a thoughtful gesture, "she hasn't been to practice in a while."

Michiru wanted to smack Elsa. She had told her not to get smart.

"Oh," Shigeko replied, acting mildly surprised. "Well maybe she just has other things she needs to be more focused on."

Michiru prayed Elsa wouldn't say anything more that might provoke Shigeko.

Elsa didn't. Instead, she simply shrugged and said, "It's all good. Now I can win some races for once. So if you'll excuse me, I'm going to practice." Elsa bid the two girls goodbye and left them.

The two rivals stared at each other for a while, then Michiru said, "I hope your cousin feels better."

Shigeko just smiled and walked away without saying another word.

Michiru turned to leave as well. She knew exactly where she'd find Haruka.

After almost an hour of walking around, Michiru was about to give up. She hadn't been there since that night Haruka took her there, but she thought she recalled the way to the beach and looked for any signs of familiarity. The only problem was things looked different at night. She knew better than to wander around at night, though, and she wasn't going to risk it. She took one last look around. A gust of wind blew past and Michiru caught the scent of the ocean. She was closer to the beach than she thought and soon she heard seagulls. Michiru continued forward and eventually arrived at the beach, where she saw a form lying on the sand.

Michiru rushed to Haruka and saw that she was merely sleeping, but at least she was there, just like she promised she'd be. Relieved that nothing bad had happened to Haruka, she sat down beside the sleeping tomboy. The blonde's chest slowly rose and fell and her eyes were moving rapidly underneath her eyelids, indicating she was dreaming. Michiru leaned a little closer and lightly giggled at the slight snores coming from Haruka. It occurred to her that now would be the perfect time to draw the tomboy, who had always refused to model for her sketches. Michiru took out her sketchbook and pencils and began drawing. Suddenly Haruka took a deep breath and started murmuring. The aqua-haired girl froze and held her breath.

"Michi," the girl uttered in her sleep. "My Michi," she repeated and then her steady breathing resumed.

Michiru waited a few moments before letting her breath out. She gently caressed the blonde's face. "I'm here, my Ruka," she whispered endearingly. Haruka made no further sign of waking up. Michiru wondered what caused Haruka to be so exhausted for her to have crashed and slept so deeply like this. She was also curious to know what she was doing in Haruka's dreams.

Her musings were interrupted when the wind picked up a few loose pages from her sketchbook and carried it towards the ocean. Michiru gasped and went after the pages to retrieve them before they landed in the water. She managed to collect all but one page. As she bent down to pick up the last page, a seagull swooped down near her. Michiru let out a startled cry and took a step back into the water. The freezing sensation encircling her ankles further startled her and she involuntarily took more steps into the cold water. Now she was more or less wading, but before she could get back to dry ground, a wave came and knocked her off balance. There was a splash as Michiru fell into the water. Shivering, she quickly dragged herself out, still holding the now soaking runaway pages. She cursed the pages through chattering teeth as she realized they weren't even worth saving. Fortunately for Michiru, she had decided to bring her swim bag home today, which contained a towel and dry clothes. She just hoped Haruka didn't wake up while she was changing.

The blonde slowly opened her eyes and blinked as she saw the sun in its late afternoon position. _Kami-sama, did I sleep all day?_ She began to sit up then cursed at the pain she had forgotten about. She tried to sit up again more carefully and that's when she noticed the neatly folded girl uniform beside her. Haruka didn't remember folding her uniform. In fact, she never folded her uniform. She usually just stuffed it into her track bag. She reached for the uniform and felt it was damp. _Did it rain?_ she wondered. She touched the clothes she was wearing, but they were completely dry. Haruka took the uniform and held it up curiously. "This isn't mine, it can't be. It looks too small," she said aloud to herself. Something dropped from the uniform as it unfolded. Haruka picked it up and gawked at it. It was a white lacy bra with a floral design on it. "This is definitely not mine!"

"That's because it's mine, you hentai!"

The bra was snatched from Haruka's grasp and the blonde looked up to see the girl she had been dreaming about. Her face turned bright red in embarrassment. "It's not what you think!" she cried out in defense.

Michiru folded her uniform back up and put everything into her swim bag. "I turn around for a few minutes and you're already stealing my intimates!"

Haruka's face grew even redder.

"Oh, you're so easy to mess with, Haruka-chan," Michiru said as she started to blush with her own embarrassment of having her underwear found. She gave Haruka a light slap on her arm.

Haruka hissed and shut her eyes as she waited for the pain to subside.

"Haruka-chan?" A worried look came over Michiru.

"Ah, it's nothing. Just a little bruise," Haruka said and tried to smile.

"I'm sorry, let me see," Michiru said.

"No, really, it's okay. It's from yesterday."

_Yesterday? First Haruka's bleeding lip and now bruises. Elsa said she and Shigeko-chan were fighting. _"Tenou Haruka, let me see," Michiru said sternly but gently. She caught a glimpse of fear in Haruka's eyes.

Haruka decided resistance would only feed into Michiru's suspicions, so she rolled both of her sleeves up to her elbows. She hoped Michiru wouldn't ask to see more.

Michiru's hand went to her mouth and she gasped. "Kami-sama, what happened?"

"It's funny. No, actually it's stupid," Haruka corrected herself. "I was checking the power steering fluid in my car, but I didn't prop the hood securely so it slammed down onto my arms." Haruka saw the doubt in Michiru's eyes and decided to change the subject quickly before there was anymore questioning. "So, wait, what are you doing out here?"

Michiru let it slide. She knew all she had to do was make a phone call to Elsa, who would in turn call Keiichi to find out if Haruka was truly working on her car yesterday. "You weren't in school today. Shigeko-chan asked me if I had seen you. She seemed worried."

_She did this to me._ Haruka shook her head. A smirk crept on Haruka's lips. "She was worried or you were worried?"

Michiru stared at Haruka. "Of course I was worried! That's why I came here. I knew I'd find you here."

The tomboy grinned. "And I promised you I'd be here."

"That doesn't explain why you weren't in school today."

Haruka yawned and stretched her arms out. Pain shot through her limbs once more, but she tried not to let it show. "As you can see, I was in desperate need of a really long nap."

"I'm serious, Haruka-chan," Michiru said. "Does it have something to do with you quitting track?"

The blonde's grin suddenly disappeared and she hung her head in shame. "I don't want to talk about it."

That was probably the only truth Haruka told Michiru. It wasn't exactly the truth Michiru was looking for, but at least she didn't try to come up with another lie. "Okay," Michiru said. She respected Haruka's wishes and left it at that, but it only made her worry more. The sparkle in her green eyes was beginning to dull again.

Haruka hated lying to her. It seemed like all she did was either lie to her or keep things from her. She looked at the aqua-haired girl, who was busy digging her toes in the sand, and in that moment, the feelings that she had sealed away to make room for Shigeko escaped from their prison and it dawned on her. She was still so in love with the girl sitting beside her. "Michiru-chan."

The way Haruka said her name made Michiru shudder. It had the soft tone used when talking to a lover, and Michiru had to convince herself that she was just hearing things. "Hm?"

Haruka reached for Michiru's hand and the other girl gave it to her. "Thanks for being here with me," she said. Inside, Haruka pushed her feelings further down into the depths of her heart. _I'm just upset. I care about Shigeko-chan. We'll work it out. Besides, I will not make Michiru the rebound girl._

* * *

Haruka stood in the middle of Juban Shopping Center and peered into her wallet. It was full of receipts and only contained a few small bills. She had just won the prize money of 75,000 yen from a street race only a few days ago, and now she was down to about 4000 yen. It puzzled her. _Why am I always broke? I just got paid and I'm already broke? _She couldn't even remember what she bought, but she didn't think it was that much. She pulled out the receipts and started calculating in her head. There were receipts for gas and auto parts for her car, but that wasn't much because Keiichi took care of most of it. She counted a couple more receipts here and there from McDonalds, but that wasn't much either. The rest of the receipts were from department stores and clothing stores. _Are you serious? I spent over 60,000 yen in one weekend!? _her mind cried out. She reviewed the items on the receipts. They were all things she bought for Shigeko. Haruka rubbed her hand all over her face in frustration. _Kuso, it's like every time I get money, she wants me to take her shopping! What am I going to get Michiru for her birthday with 4000 yen? She must've spent at least 25,000 yen for my game and steering wheel. _Haruka placed everything back in her wallet and into her pocket and looked at all the stores around her. It was hopeless. There was nothing worthy enough with her 4000 yen.

She tried to think and began picking at the band-aid near her right eye. The cut underneath the band-aid wasn't deep enough to require stitches, but it would leave a scar, and right now it was starting to itch. She still couldn't figure out how she got cut during her last fight with Shigeko. The cause of the fight was another thing she couldn't figure out. She just remembered they were in her car in the school parking lot because Shigeko was angry at her and wanted to talk to her in private.

_Shigeko was screaming at her and hitting her again._

"_I'm sorry!" Haruka said, shielding herself._

"_No, you're not! You think it's that simple? I want to see you cry, then I'll know you're sorry!"_

"_I can't force myself to cry!"_

"_Then your apology isn't sincere!"_

"_How the fuck is forcing myself to cry going to make it anymore sincere?"_

_Shigeko threw her keys at Haruka, but Haruka dodged it, or so she thought she did. Between the hits and her own emotional uproar, her body was so numb she couldn't really feel anything anymore. Shigeko was the one that noticed the blood first._

"_Haruka-chan, you're bleeding!"_

_Haruka looked at her dumbfounded, then realized there was a wetness near her eye that was trickling down her cheek. Her first thought was it was just sweat, or maybe she was crying so that she could prove her apology was sincere. She touched it and brought her hand before her face and saw the crimson liquid on her fingertips._

"_Don't just sit there, go to the nurse's office, you stupid fuck!"_

_Haruka blinked, still trying to process everything that was going on. She glared at her girlfriend. She'd always been able to ignore any name-calling, but that's because she didn't care about the people who did it. Her own girlfriend was slowly chipping away her self-esteem and she felt powerless._

_Shigeko got out of the car and Haruka quickly followed._

"_I said go to the nurse's office! If you don't go, I will break up with you!" Shigeko laughed mockingly. "Or don't go. You can die for all I care. I hate you."_

When asked where the cut came from, Haruka had said she fell and the nurse looked at her strangely. The student's face was streaked from tears and the nurse didn't believe students at this age would cry so much over a little fall. Unfortunately, there was nothing more she could do besides clean the cut, which was now starting to drive Haruka mad with itching. _I guess the keys did hit me, but it's okay, Shigeko-chan and I are okay now_, Haruka thought. _Obviously, _she added mentally as she thought of the remains in her wallet. Haruka resisted the urge to peel off the band-aid and pick at her cut and decided to go home.

She walked past a music store, the kind with instruments and accessories, on the way back to her car and stopped. Haruka took a few steps back and looked inside. There was a woman in the store talking to the store owner and she looked strangely familiar. Haruka tilted her head, trying to remember where she had seen her before. She was about to give up trying to remember when the woman turned and saw her too. The woman's eyes lit up in recognition and then it all came back to Haruka.

"Ruriko-san!" Haruka bowed to her former babysitter and piano instructor.

"Haruka-chan! My goodness, you've grown so much!" She grinned and gave Haruka a hug. "How old are you now?"

"Fourteen," Haruka answered.

Ruriko shook her head in disbelief. "The last time I saw you, you were up to here." She held her hand up about four feet above the ground and then laughed. "Now you're taller than me! How have you been? Do you still play the piano? I hope you do."

"Hai, I still play," Haruka said a little reluctantly.

"I'm so glad! Please, play something for me, for old time's sake," Ruriko requested. She motioned Haruka to follow her to the back of the store where there was a small studio. A piano sat in the middle of the room and she noticed recording equipment in a smaller room to the side.

Haruka sat at the piano and cracked her knuckles, which got her a sound of disapproval from Ruriko. Haruka apologized sheepishly and felt like she was eight years old again. She placed her fingers on the keys and played a piece she recalled from her time with Ruriko. It was the one that became a duet with Michiru. The last time she played it was that night Michiru kissed her, even though the performance was all under pretense, but she played it perfectly like she had learned it yesterday. Haruka sighed as she thought of that kiss. _Michi, my Michi, all I ever wanted to do was love you. _ Out of the corner of her eye, the recording equipment caught her attention and suddenly she realized the perfect gift she'd give Michiru for her birthday.


	6. Chapter 6: Never Too Late

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Sailor Moon characters._

_A/N: Wow, I can tell you guys really love Shigeko, ne? j/k! It's not that I enjoy torturing Ruka or making it hard for her and Michi to be together, but unfortunate things like this happen. Let me assure you, though, that Ruka is not weak and defenseless. She defends herself, which just makes Shigeko angrier, so Ruka kind of has to choose her battles to some degree. At the same time, she's trying to do what she thinks she should be doing in a relationship – working things out. Alright, sorry to make you wait while I was off on vacation getting sunburnt. On with updates!_

**Chapter 6: Never Too Late**

The house was empty and still except for giggles coming from a room down the hall. The soft glow of dawn crept into the room where the giggles were broken by light kisses. Her school jacket lay discarded on the floor beside two school bags and her blonde hair was in disarray. Her green tie was half undone and hung loosely around her neck and the top three buttons of her untucked shirt were unbuttoned. Arms were wrapped around her neck and she was poised above the pink-haired girl on the bed. The small girl smiled up at her and whispered, "I love you, Haruka-chan."

"You too," she said and returned the smile. She planted one more kiss on the girl's lips and then she sat up. "We better get going or we'll be late for school." Haruka crawled off the bed and began fixing her uniform.

"But I want you," the other girl whined in protest, still lying on the bed. She rolled over to her side and faced Haruka. "I won't get to spend time with you later because of your stupid piano recital."

Haruka smiled unconsciously as she thought of the "piano recital" that would take place later that evening. Fortunately, her back was turned to Shigeko. It wasn't a lie. She just knew how excessively jealous and possessive Shigeko was when it came to Haruka hanging out with friends. She finished the knot on her tie and turned back around. Her girlfriend was sitting on the edge of her bed sulking. "You know I hate it as much as you do, but parents rule," said Haruka. That one was a lie. Today she loved the piano, and tonight's recital had nothing to do with her parents. She sat beside the girl and hugged her. "Can't you be happy with the time we're spending together now?"

"No, it's not good enough. I hate you," Shigeko grumbled and tried to push Haruka off her.

Haruka held on. "Oh, come on, don't say that," she said gently and tried to kiss her girlfriend.

Shigeko pulled back. "I do. I hate you." She lightly slapped Haruka's face.

A look of aggravation appeared on Haruka's face. It was too early to get in a fight. "Fine." Haruka stood up from the bed and picked up her jacket.

"I'm just kidding," Shigeko tried to laugh it off.

"Well I'm not. I told you I don't like you saying you hate me," the tomboy said with a level voice, "and I told you not to slap my face."

"Why?" Shigeko asked, as if the reason wasn't obvious enough.

"You know why, I've told you numerous times already," Haruka almost snapped and she took a moment to make sure she remained calm. "Because every time you say you hate me or hit me, it hurts, even if you don't mean it. You do it almost every time we fight. I just can't take it as a joke. I mean, really, how can you say you love me and then easily turn around and say you hate me?" Haruka looked straight at Shigeko. "Have you ever heard me say I hate you? Ever?"

The girl's eyes narrowed at Haruka. "No, but I bet you think it."

"That's not my point, Shigeko-chan. How would you feel if I told you I hate you or hit you?"

"I know how it feels, remember? That's why he's my ex-boyfriend!" Shigeko remarked angrily.

"Okay, so why are you doing to me what he did to you?"

"Fuck you!" she shouted at Haruka. "Now I really do hate you. Thanks for fucking up my day. You can't do anything right."

Haruka sighed. "Forget it. I try to tell you how I feel and you turn it into something else."

"If you don't like it, why don't you break up with me then?"

Haruka simply stared at Shigeko. Her patience was starting to wear thin. "Is that what you want? Is that what you've been trying to do all along? Get me to break up with you? I know how much you hate me, I know how much you'd rather see me hurt and bleeding, I know I'll never be good enough for you!"

"That's right, you'll never be good enough! You'll always be a fuck-up!" Shigeko pushed Haruka out of her room and slammed the door shut.

"Shigeko-chan," Haruka called as she grabbed the doorknob. There was a click as the lock went into place. "Shigeko-chan, open the door, please!"

"Fuck you! Leave me alone!" Something crashed against the other side of the door and Haruka instinctively ducked.

"Shigeko-chan, what was that?"

"None of your fucking business! I said leave me the fuck alone!"

"Fine!" _I didn't wake up two hours earlier for this,_ Haruka thought. She walked out of the house and shut the door behind her. _Fuckin' A, my bag is still inside, _she realized as her hand passed through the air beside her left hip where her bag would've been. She looked back at the window she had crawled through earlier that morning to get to Shigeko's room while her parents were still home. It was still open. She started taking steps toward it when the other girl appeared. She threw Haruka's bag out, spilling its contents on the yard, and shut the window. Shigeko flicked her off and closed her curtains. Haruka rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she muttered. As she bent down to pick up her things, she found that pages in her notebook had been torn up and she was missing a textbook. She figured that's what Shigeko must have thrown at the door. _I guess I'll have to copy Elsa-chan's notes again,_ she settled in her mind and headed to school.

* * *

During the exchange of classes, Elsa passed a note to Michiru in the hall. Michiru quickly went to her next class and opened the note as she sat down. It was a conversation between Elsa and Haruka from second period. Michiru scanned past the small talk at the beginning of the note till she got to the more important matter, which Elsa conveniently highlighted for her:

Haruka: Thanks for letting me copy your notes. Man, I'm so freakin' tired.

Elsa: Let me guess, you and Shigeko-chan were fighting again?

Haruka: Is it that obvious?

Elsa: What happened this time?

Haruka: I don't know, the usual. It's like a fucking broken record – no matter what I do, it's not good enough. I feel like I'm walking through a minefield, waiting for her to blow up at any given moment.

Elsa: Why are you still with her then? Do you love her?

Haruka: She's my girlfriend.

Elsa: That's not what I asked. Do you love her?

Haruka: (scratched out words) Stupid pen. We'll work it out. We always do.

Elsa: I'll take that as a no?

Haruka: I wouldn't still be with her if I didn't.

Elsa: A yes or no would've sufficed, but okay. She still doesn't know that Michiru-chan and I know you two are together?

Haruka: No, she doesn't. Could you lend me a pen? This one is running out.

Elsa: If I told you Hiro-kun was hurting me, what would you do?

Haruka: I'd beat the shit out of him! I don't care if he's your boyfriend or not! Nobody lays a hand on my best friend!

Elsa: But I know he doesn't mean to hurt me.

Haruka: That's bullshit! If he really loved you, he wouldn't hurt you like that. Is he hurting you? I'll kick his ass and he'll be so sorry, he'll wish he was never born!

Elsa: Do you see any injuries on me? No, he's not hurting me, so don't go beating up my boyfriend for no reason! Now you tell me, is Shigeko-chan hurting you?

Haruka: What are you trying to say?

Elsa: You know what I'm trying to say. Is she hurting you?

Haruka: No.

Elsa: So for the past months, since you and Shigeko-chan have been together actually, you're just suddenly prone to accidents? Liar! I'm calling you out and I'm going to be very honest with you. I talked to my cousin. I know you didn't get those bruises you had a couple months ago from doing whatever to your car. Don't you see what she's doing to you? You quit track, you look miserable, you're always tired, you're always broke – all because of her! I bet she'd make you quit racing if it didn't guarantee her a shopping spree.

Haruka: It's not like she does it for no reason. It's my fault for making her angry, so I just have to deal with it.

Elsa: That's what she has you believe! You're in denial and you know it! I don't care how angry Hiro-kun makes me, it's no excuse to start hitting him, or make him feel like shit. It's not normal for couples to beat each other up. It's called abuse, physical and verbal.

Haruka: Yeah, well it seems like everything about me isn't normal, so what else is new? Don't bother passing this back to me.

Elsa: That's not what I meant! I'm sorry. I just worry about you. Michiru-chan worries about you too. Stop being stubborn!

Underneath that last line of the conversation, Elsa wrote to Michiru that Haruka refused to accept the note at that point, but it looked like they had all the proof they needed to confirm their suspicions. Haruka had already managed to admit she and Shigeko were constantly fighting, but she always denied her injuries were a result from those fights. Also, Elsa and Michiru had found that the other injuries since the bruises weren't as easy to verify. The conversation on the note, however, was practically a signed confession. Michiru felt like crying, but she felt too angry. Her blood was boiling. She had never felt so much animosity towards anyone, but at that moment, she wanted to tear Shigeko to shreds with her bare hands. She wouldn't stand by any longer to watch Haruka give up her happiness for an impudent little girl who didn't deserve anything Haruka had to give. Finally, at the very bottom of the note, Elsa wrote, "I don't want this to spoil your birthday, but you trust me for a reason: I won't keep things from you. P.S. Have fun on your 'date' tonight with Haruka-chan!" There were hearts drawn around Haruka's name. _You're such a smartass, Elsa-chan, _Michiru thought. _I wish it was a date._

* * *

_Do I love her? It's been five months now._ Haruka was staring out the window, watching the afternoon clouds go by. She was in science class, her last class of the day, and her teacher was droning on about something that had to do with cell division. She thought of the note she and Elsa passed between each other earlier that morning. _I wouldn't put up with all her shit for so long if I didn't, right? Every couple has their ups and downs._

"_It's not normal for couples to beat each other up,"_ a voice inside her quoted.

_She doesn't mean it,_ Haruka argued.

_Listen to yourself! You said so yourself that if someone loves you, they wouldn't hurt you like that._

Haruka unconsciously touched the band-aid near her eye.

_It didn't take you this long to know you loved Michiru. You knew you loved her the moment you saw her._

"Tenou!"

Haruka's head snapped to the front. "Hai!"

"I would appreciate it if you paid attention," her teacher said and he looked at Haruka grimly. "I asked you, what are the five stages of mitosis?"

_Ah, how does that mnemonic go? _She thought hard, and what came to her mind was the day she was supposed to be in study hall. She was with Michiru instead, and they were in the art studio because Michiru was painting a still-life of a bowl of fruit. Michiru had stepped out and Haruka was feeling a little mischievous. When Michiru returned, she had the most amusing frown on her face when she saw Haruka's handy work of art on the still-life that Michiru was in the middle of painting._ I painted Michiru's apple teal – IPMAT._ Haruka caught a sudden burst of giggles from escaping her mouth.

"I highly doubt you'll think it's so funny when I send you to detention," the teacher warned.

"Interphase, Prophase, Metaphase, Anaphase, and Telophase," Haruka answered quickly.

Her teacher nodded. "I'm glad you've been studying, Tenou, if not paying attention in class," he said and moved on.

Haruka rolled her eyes behind the teacher's back. She turned her attention back to the outside world and tuned her teacher's voice out. _Now where was I? Do I love Shigeko-chan? Maybe I just love the idea of being in a relationship and making someone happy._

_Even if it costs you your happiness?_

_Well, it's not like I can't get another girlfriend._

_You don't want another girlfriend. You want Michiru._

Haruka's brow furrowed. _How do I know this isn't just rebound talk?_

_Because you've always loved Michiru._

Haruka's thoughts paused a moment._ We're friends now. I don't want to ruin it._

_Will you quit making excuses? She was the one that kissed you, remember?_

_Yeah, but it was a little too late, wasn't it?_

Her inner voice didn't respond.

Haruka rested her head on her hand and sighed. Her pinky brushed against the band-aid, one of the many constant reminders of the unpleasantries she had to tolerate. She didn't want to think about it anymore. She glanced at the clock hanging on the front wall above the chalkboard. The clock's hands were positioned at 3:00 and the second hand slowly wound its way around. _Four and a half more hours till showtime._ Butterflies began to stir in her stomach.

When the bell finally rang, Haruka walked out of her classroom and headed to her locker. She was surprised to find Shigeko waiting for her. Her eyes were fixed on Haruka and her face was expressionless. Haruka couldn't tell if she was still upset or not, so she approached her apprehensively.

Shigeko took a step closer to Haruka. "I'm sorry about this morning, Haruka-chan." She held out the textbook Haruka was missing. It was in bad shape with the cover bent and the pages wrinkled and partly torn.

_Man, I'm going to have to pay a school fee for that,_ Haruka thought resentfully. She took the book and nodded. "It's okay." She opened her locker and exchanged the books she needed for her homework. In the mirror hanging inside her locker door, she caught sight of Michiru walking by. She paused a moment to watch the aqua-haired girl exit the mirror frame, then turned her attention back to Shigeko, who still appeared remorseful. Haruka gave her a smile. "Don't worry about it anymore. I'll talk to you later, okay? I have a lot to do before the recital." She closed her locker and secured her school bag on her shoulder.

"You left me this morning," Shigeko said quietly. "You said you'd never leave. Do you still love me?"

_You kicked me out, but whatever you say. _Haruka took a quick look around to make sure nobody was in hearing range, then softly said, "I never said I didn't." In an instant, Haruka caught Shigeko as she jumped into her arms and kissed Haruka on the lips. Haruka took a step backwards for balance and ended up falling back against the lockers with a loud metallic bang that caught the attention of students walking by. She quickly placed Shigeko back on her feet. She could already feel the glances from the students who had witnessed the spectacle. "Shigeko-chan, people saw that!"

"I know, and I don't care who sees us anymore. I love you, Haruka-chan," Shigeko said and tiptoed to reach Haruka's lips once more. "I promise I won't say I hate you or hit you ever again," she told the tall blonde.

While Haruka held Shigeko in her arms, her inner voice spoke again, _I have a feeling it won't be long before that promise is broken._

_Well, in that case, I'll break up with her, alright? This is her last chance. Right now, we're okay._

The inner voice replied, _Why wait for it to happen? You have every reason to break up with her already._

Haruka shut the voice out and caught a glimpse of aqua hair.

Michiru watched the couple from around the corner. It was surprising to see them displaying affection publicly. Maybe it was female intuition, but Michiru had a feeling this act of boldness was all for show, all to keep Haruka hanging on to a false hope. Shigeko could probably sense her hold on Haruka weakening, so she obviously knew what she was doing. It pained Michiru to watch her love suffer at the hands of the manipulative bitch. She was about to turn to leave until Haruka looked up and met her eyes. She smiled and sent Michiru a wink. Michiru remembered she wasn't supposed to know about the note Haruka and Elsa shared, so she returned the smile as if there was never anything wrong. She pointed to her blue eyes, then at Haruka, then she held up seven fingers, and finally held three fingers up on one hand while the other hand formed an O.

_See you at 7:30._

* * *

In the living room, Takeshi peered over his newspaper at his daughter pacing back and forth in the foyer. The hem of her dress floated lightly behind her legs with every stride. He could smell the subtle scent of the perfume his wife gave Michiru for her birthday. Headlights from a car illuminated the windows briefly. He watched his daughter rush to the window, then as the car passed on she resumed her pacing. He laughed lightly to himself and folded the newspaper, placing it on his lap. "Michiru-chan."

The sound of her father's voice startled Michiru. She stopped mid-pace and looked timidly at Takeshi. "Sorry, Otou-san, I hope I'm not disturbing you."

Takeshi smiled at Michiru and motioned her to stand before him. When Michiru got close enough, he glanced around for his wife, then discreetly whispered, "Are you sure you're not going out on a date?"

Michiru blushed. "Otou-san! I'm only going out with Haruka-chan! You remember her, don't you?"

Takeshi's brow furrowed in thought, then he said. "Ah, the little girl who played the piano!"

"Hai, but she's not little anymore!" Michiru chided.

"Hai, and neither are you," Takeshi's smile broadened. "Fourteen years old. I can't believe how fast you've grown. It seems like only yesterday I brought you home from the hospital, so small and delicate." He held his arms up as if cradling an infant.

Michiru laughed. "Otou-san, stop it!"

They both looked up as the doorbell rang.

"Alright, Hime-chan, I won't embarrass you, I'll stay inside," he said and shooed his daughter away. Michiru gave her father a hug and kissed his cheek. "Have fun, birthday girl. And don't call me if you need to get out of jail." Michiru stuck her tongue out at her father and waved goodbye as she walked out the door. Takeshi watched from the window as his daughter moved down the pathway with a tall young teen with blonde hair, who was wearing a sky blue shirt and black pants, walking alongside her.

Mieko stood beside her husband and looked out the window as well. "I thought she said she was going out with Haruka-chan."

Takeshi smiled knowingly. "That is Haruka-chan."

Mieko gaped. "You let our daughter go out with a boy? I hardly see that as something to smile about!" She smacked him on the shoulder. "I was under the impression that Haruka-chan was a girl!"

"Dearest," Takeshi wrapped his arms around Mieko and pulled her away from the window, "Haruka-chan is a girl."

"What? Are you blind?" Mieko asked on the verge of hysteria.

"Remember that tomboy our little girl wouldn't stop talking about?"

* * *

Haruka and Michiru walked down the sidewalk to where Haruka's Miata was parked out of view of Michiru's house. The Miata's lights flickered as Haruka pressed the unlock button on the key remote. She opened the door for Michiru.

"You're looking quite lovely tonight, Kaiou-san," Haruka complimented Michiru as she settled into the seat.

"Maa, does the occasion really call for such formalities, Tenou-san?" Michiru replied playfully.

"Birthdays only come once a year," Haruka said as she closed the door. She walked over to the driver's side and slipped herself behind the wheel and set the key into the ignition. The car came to life and Haruka drove them out of the neighborhood.

Michiru looked over at Haruka and saw the tomboy in the easygoing posture she loved most – her left hand atop the steering wheel and her right elbow hanging out the window. There was just one more thing that would make this pose perfect. "You know, you can lower the top down. I like the way the wind feels."

Haruka smiled. She reached into the backseat and pulled out her school jacket. "Alright, but in case you get cold, use this."

The Miata's top came down and the wind whipped through Michiru's hair. She clutched Haruka's jacket, not because she was cold, but because she could smell Haruka's cologne. She breathed in the aroma and savored every bit of it. Looking back at the driver, whose hair had become a wild tangle of blonde live wire due to the wind, she caught a glint in Haruka's eyes. Haruka glanced at Michiru and saw her holding her jacket tightly. She switched her right hand to the steering wheel and extended her left arm out to Michiru.

Michiru looked at her questioningly.

"Come on, come here," Haruka beckoned to her with her hand. As Michiru slowly moved closer to Haruka, the tomboy put her arm around Michiru in a warm half-embrace. "I told you, you might get cold," she said and gave the girl's shoulder a brisk rub.

Michiru rested her head on Haruka's shoulder and smiled furtively. _You're the perfect one._

Haruka glanced down at the girl beside her. The butterflies were churning up a cyclone inside her stomach. She felt a sudden urge to kiss the top of Michiru's head. No, she wanted to kiss Michiru's sweet lips. No matter how many times she had kissed Shigeko, none of them could match Michiru and the feelings her kiss had evoked on that long ago night. _Is it really too late? _She gently lifted her arm off of Michiru and downshifted as they approached the Juban district.

"Haruka-chan, exactly where are we going?" Michiru sat upright in her seat.

"I'm taking you to a concert that's going to be recorded live."

"A concert?" Michiru studied Haruka's face. "What concert? I haven't heard of anyone coming to perform."

"You'll see." Haruka tried to hold back a grin. "It's a surprise."

Michiru shook her head. "You and your surprises."

"Why, you don't like my surprises?"

"No," Michiru giggled, "I love your surprises."

Haruka gave Michiru a sly grin. "You better," she said as she turned at a corner. She took a light purple scarf with a gold emblem on the corner out of her pocket. "Here, cover your eyes," she instructed, "and no peeking!"

"Are you planning to kidnap me? I'll have you know my father is friends with the chief of police."

"And I'll have you know that I can still outrun anyone who tries to catch me."

Michiru covered her eyes with the scarf and tied the ends behind her head. "There, happy?"

Haruka waved her hand in front of Michiru's face and was satisfied when Michiru didn't respond. "Good. We're almost there."

The blindfolded girl sat patiently as the car continued onward. They turned somewhere and the car moved slowly before making a final turn and coming to a stop. Michiru heard Haruka shut off the engine and step out of the car. She heard footsteps go around to the back and heard Haruka open the trunk. The trunk made a hollow thud as Haruka closed it and then her footsteps came to Michiru's side, where Haruka opened the door and took one of Michiru's hands into her own. Carefully, Michiru stepped out of the car and Haruka gently nudged her to the side so she could close the door. Michiru heard the locks on the car click into place and then Haruka led her for a short distance from the car. Haruka stopped.

"There's a curb. Take one step up."

Michiru was a little surprised at how close the voice was to her. It seemed to be almost right beside her ear and she thought she could feel Haruka's breath. She imagined Haruka whispering sweet nothings into her ear. It gave her goosebumps.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall." Haruka's voice moved in front of her.

Michiru snapped out of her wishful thinking and cautiously took a step forward and felt her foot land on the curb, then stepped up with her other foot. Haruka led her around some more. They stopped again and Michiru assumed they reached their destination when she heard the chime from a door opening. _Sounds like a store. Where in the world is she taking me?_

"Konbanwa, Suzuki-san," Michiru heard Haruka say.

"Konbanwa," a man's voice said. "Everything is set. Just give the signal."

"Domo arigatou gozaimasu, Suzuki-san."

They walked further inside and Michiru figured they had stepped into a room when her footsteps made a different sound on the floor. It was wood, as opposed to the tile they were walking on earlier, and it creaked underneath their weight. A door closed behind them. "The suspense is killing me, Haruka-chan," she told the girl leading her.

"You can sit down now. But don't try to touch anything."

"Why not?"

"It'll bite."

"Haruka-chan!"

Haruka laughed. "I'm kidding, nothing in here will bite you."

Michiru slowly bent down and reached behind her till she felt the chair. Haruka let go of her hand and she heard something being placed beside her. She heard Haruka take a few steps away from her then heard her settling into a seat beside her. "Can I take the scarf off now?"

"No, wait till it starts." Haruka took a deep breath and exhaled. "The performer is a little shy."

Michiru was about to ask who the performer was until she heard a single note from a piano ring through the room. Other notes soon followed, connecting slowly with each other in a largo tempo. It was a very simple melody, but the impact it made on Michiru was overwhelming. She reached up and removed the scarf from her eyes. In front of her was a black Kawai grand piano. Beside her was Haruka, who sat on the bench with the black and white keys at her fingertips. In a way, it was hard for Michiru to believe that the girl who lived for speed was playing such a delicate melody at its slow, broad tempo. It didn't match her style. Then again, it was her style – so unpredictable, so elusive, and so carefree, just like the wind. The wind didn't always blow at record-breaking speeds. Sometimes it was gentle and soothing, like the song Haruka was playing.

_I want to be with you now._

Those whispers, they were the same whispers she heard the last time she heard Haruka playing the piano. Those words were still on her mind, and now she was hearing them again. Michiru watched Haruka carefully and saw that her eyes were closed in deep concentration, as if she saw the piano better in her mind than in front of her eyes.

Haruka opened her eyes as she faded the song out to a closure. She kept her eyes on the keys and said, "That one's called Dearly Beloved. This next one is Eternity Memories of Light and Waves." Her voice was a little shaky, revealing how nervous she was, but her hands moved steadily. She began playing a sequence of notes in a more moderate tempo, building the volume up and then bringing it back down. Haruka repeated the sequence for a few more measures before bringing in the melody, which cascaded down from the right side of the keyboard.

_I want to be with you now and forever._

As the music unveiled before her, it became clear that the whispers she heard were Haruka's words. Somehow, in her heart, she had always known they were Haruka's words, but now she was really hearing it. Song after song, Haruka played on and all Michiru wanted was the pianist's hands to caress her the way they caressed the keys of the piano. She wanted to take away all of Haruka's pain and replace it with all her love.

Several pieces later, Haruka announced, "For this last one, I'd like to ask the guest of honor to join me in a duet." She bent down and picked up the object she had placed beside Michiru earlier.

Michiru gasped. "How did you get my violin?"

"You really should keep a better eye on your things," Haruka said. "Oh, and your locker combination is easy to remember, too."

Michiru gave Haruka a scowl, but smiled as she took her violin case from Haruka and opened it up. She held the violin against her left shoulder and picked up her bow. After plucking the strings a few times, she made slight adjustments with the tuning pegs till she was pleased with what she heard.

"Ready?"

Michiru drew her bow across the strings and played a quick scale and arpeggio. "Ready."

The two musicians played their song together, improvising here and there, and feeding off each other's rhythm. The way Michiru's fingers moved expertly up and down the neck of the violin amazed Haruka. She had always felt a little sense of pride in being able to do the most complicated runs on the piano, but seeing Michiru match her skill and keep up with her on the violin was very impressive.

_I want to be yours._

Haruka blinked. It was happening again. She was hearing whispers and she could hear the faint sound of the sea. It was unmistakable, considering all the time she'd spent at her secret beach.

_Let me come to you. I want to be yours._

The tomboy stared at the violinist, her first love. The words made her realize it wasn't her troubles that she was always trying to run from, she was running from Michiru. All this time Haruka wanted her, but instead she was running from her. She had pushed Michiru away in fear of humiliating her, and yet the girl came back to her. She had denied her feelings when Michiru practically confessed her love to Haruka with a kiss, and yet the girl remained by her side while she was with another. And now, though they were friends, Haruka refused to let Michiru see her pain, but the other girl always knew how to make her feel better. She turned her attention back to the piano. Yes, Haruka cared for Shigeko, but no, she didn't love her. Michiru was her only love.

Their duet ended at last. Haruka applauded Michiru and made her blush. "How do you like your surprise birthday present?"

Michiru grinned. "It's the best! I love it! I don't ever want to forget this night."

"You won't. I told you the concert was being recorded live." She nodded in the direction behind Michiru and waved. Michiru turned around and saw a thin, cheerful-looking man, who she presumed to be Suzuki. He was sitting in front of recording equipment in the small room and he waved back and gave the thumbs up signal. "Now there's one more song I need to play for you before we're done here," Haruka said. She cracked her knuckles and stretched out her arms, preparing herself for the encore performance. "It'd be a disgrace to let you go home without it," said the pianist and she began playing a lively tune.

The song was Happy Birthday, but despite Michiru's pleas, Haruka refused to sing.

Back in the car, Michiru held her birthday present in her lap. She already knew she would be listening to the CD over and over again. They took the scenic route back to Michiru's house and cruised by the water before Haruka parked at the beach. Both girls got out and walked along the shore. The moon made the ocean look like it had diamonds floating on its surface. "Don't you just love how the water looks at night?"

"It's nice, but I prefer the way it looks right at sunrise," Haruka said. "There's that orange glow right on the horizon, and it grows warmer and warmer, like it's welding a bond between the sky and the sea. And then you get those golden sparks on the water when the sun comes up."

Michiru nodded. "Hmm, that's an interesting way to put it. So you think if you could hear the sunrise, it'd sound like a metal shop?"

Haruka thought for a moment, then said, "I don't know, but I can imagine the ocean sounding like whispers."

Michiru tilted her head and looked at Haruka. "It's funny you mention whispers."

"What do you mean?"

There was a long pause before Michiru said, "Haruka-chan, you hear something, don't you." Michiru's voice was soft, but striking. She wanted, no, she needed to know how Haruka felt. "You hear something when we play together."

Haruka's throat went dry. She tried to act oblivious. "Anou, there's a big difference from the last time we played it. It sounds a lot better this time, ne?"

Michiru groaned mentally. _So help me, Ruka, I will get you to talk._ "Hai, it sounds better with the actual instruments," Michiru said in an attempt to refer to their performance on the night they kissed.

It struck home. Haruka stopped walking and rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"Oh, you meant… not that time…" Michiru started stammering, acting like she had misunderstood Haruka's statement. "I'm sorry." She walked ahead. _Maybe it's not the right time._

"No, don't apologize. It's okay, you didn't do anything wrong. I mean, you're right, but either way, this time still sounded better," Haruka started rambling.

_Stop avoiding it, stop running_, the voice inside Haruka echoed in her mind as she stood there. _It's not too late._

Suddenly Haruka's heart felt like it was ready to burst. _So this is it._ Haruka cleared her throat and walked up behind Michiru. "I hear you, Michi," she whispered as she held Michiru in her arms.

* * *

_A/N: P. S. – I also don't own Dearly Beloved, it belongs to Yoko Shimomura for the videogame Kingdom Hearts. Nor do I own Eternity Memories of Light and Waves, it belongs to Noriko Matsueda and Takahito Eguchi __ for the videogame Final Fantasy X-2._

_I'm going on another trip, a roadtrip this time, with my capoeira group to a batizado, but fortunately I will have my laptop with me in case I find time to write between driving and trying not to get kicked in the face, again._


	7. Chapter 7: It's Not Over

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Sailor Moon characters._

_A/N: As always, I'm grateful to those of you who reviewed. And thank you for your patience. I'm happy to say I avoided getting kicked in the face from capoeira (that probably would've delayed an update further), but I did manage to put a lot of stress on my wrist from doing several handstands. It's a lot better now though. I won't be going on any further trips again till 4th of July weekend, so my updates should be getting back up to speed.  
_

_Reusch17 - Here's your bedtime story! lol_

**Chapter 7: It's Not Over**

_It might not be the right time_

_I might not be the right one_

_But there's something about us I want to say_

_Cause there's something between us anyway_

_I might not be the right one_

_It might not be the right time_

_But there's something about us I've got to do_

_Some kind of secret I will share with you_

_I need you more than anything in my life_

_I want you more than anything in my life_

_I'll miss you more than anyone in my life_

_I love you more than anyone in my life_

–_Daft Punk "Something About Us"_

Michiru closed her eyes as she felt the warm embrace surrounding her from behind. Memories began to flood through her mind, particularly the ones from her last day with Haruka, the day she felt the same desperate embrace before they were separated for four long excruciating years. She was brought back to where she stood on the beach by the sensation of Haruka's breath on the right side of her neck. There, back in the arms of her love, she turned her head to her right and whispered back, "I want to be yours, Ruka."

In response, Haruka held Michiru tighter as if it was the last time she would ever hold her. "Those are the words I hear when we play together," she said in a cool tone, though inside she felt like she was on fire. Her burdened heart was racing and all the secrets she had kept inside now rushed out. "Michi, you were always my Michi, because I loved you from the moment I saw you," Haruka continued. "I missed you more than anything when you stopped coming to Ruriko-san's house, and I never stopped thinking of you. When I saw you again on the first day of school, there was that thing with Kyoko-chan, and I thought you didn't want anything to do with me," she poured out to Michiru.

Michiru turned around and grasped Haruka around her waist. She rested her head against the tall girl's chest, where she could feel Haruka's heart beating fast. "It's my fault. I was afraid of what I felt for you when Kyoko-chan made me realize what it meant," Michiru confessed to Haruka. "But I don't care what they say; I'm in love with you. That's why I kissed you when you asked me who I liked."

Haruka looked thoughtfully at Michiru and moved a strand of aqua hair that the breeze displaced on the girl's face. The night Michiru kissed her stood clearly in her mind. It hurt Haruka to think of the heartache she must have caused Michiru when she told her she had a girlfriend. "I only made you suffer by keeping you instead of letting you go," she said bitterly.

"No, I wanted to stay. I never wanted to be apart from you again, and as long as you were happy, I was happy," Michiru told her.

"I'm sorry, you must have not been very happy then," Haruka said regretfully. She unwrapped her arms from Michiru and turned away slightly towards the diamond strung water. Her profile was silhouetted against the moon as she crossed her arms and went into deep thought.

_What are you doing? Don't start backing out now,_ Haruka's inner voice urged.

"Ruka, I know you're hurting, I can feel it. I can also see it in your eyes, even when you act like you're never hurt." Michiru lightly touched Haruka's arm. "I know it's because of her."

Haruka dropped her eyes and nodded slowly. It was no use denying it anymore. If this was it, if she was really going to tell Michiru everything, then it had to be all or nothing. At this point, the latter was no longer an option anymore. "The bruises, quitting track, this," she looked towards her upper right corner and raised the eyebrow that was partly covered by the band-aid, "my slipping grades ­– everything."

"Why do you let her do this to you?"

Haruka heaved a sigh. "All my life I've felt alone, despite everything I did, until I met you. Then you were gone, and everything went downhill from there, so I learned to stop caring so it wouldn't hurt anymore. She was the first to make me feel loved and cared for, so I wanted to do the same for her." She ran her hand through her hair. "Plus, I was trying to get over you. I kept telling myself we'd work it out."

There was a brief silence until a trembling voice said, "If only I told you how I felt sooner, but I was too late."

Haruka turned towards the voice. The blue eyes staring up at her were now glistening with tears. "No, Michi, it's not too late." She took out her scarf and wiped the tears from the precious face. "It obviously didn't work out because..." She took the violinist's hands and drew her into her arms again. Michiru's reflection shone in the gaze of two sparkling green eyes. "I'm still in love with you," she said amorously. "I want to be with you, Michi."

Michiru clutched Haruka and began weeping softly then, but her tears had turned to joy and pure elation. "That's what I hear when I watch you play the piano," she said as she wiped the tears that spilled from her eyes with Haruka's scarf, "but I've been waiting to hear you say it yourself."

Haruka smiled bashfully. "You couldn't just ask truth or dare?" she poked playfully and received a giggle from the girl in her arms. "That's better. No more crying," she said as the girl's sniffles trailed off. Her attention was caught by the sound of the waves breaking on the shore, the very sound that had accompanied Michiru's fateful words. "The whispers, it's a little strange, ne?" she said with a puzzled look.

"A bit," Michiru nodded in agreement. "My father once told me that the piano and the violin are a perfect match. I guess since we were too afraid to tell each other how we felt, our music did the talking for us."

"Hmm, sou ka," Haruka said in wonder.

As Michiru looked up at Haruka, she noticed a part of Haruka's bangs sticking out oddly. The blonde's wild hair was just impossible. Her hand reached up to smooth it down when Haruka suddenly drew back.

"Sorry," Haruka said after seeing the startled expression on Michiru's face. "Reflex." She let her face touch Michiru's hand.

"Because of her," Michiru stated indignantly. She brushed Haruka's blonde bangs to the side, revealing the band-aid near her eye. "I would never hurt you, Ruka," she swore as she caressed the face of the tomboy.

"And I would never hurt you," Haruka replied. She felt an invisible pull drawing her towards the other girl's face, and she didn't resist. No guilty conscious would stop her now. Her conscious was clear and her heart was ready to be with its rightful soulmate.

Michiru's heart began quickening its pace as the gap between their faces narrowed. "There's only one thing that makes all boo-boos go away," Michiru barely whispered.

Haruka smirked. "That's my line."

"I know. I'm stealing it."

"You don't have to steal anything anymore. It's yours, along with this." Haruka lifted Michiru's hands behind her neck and leaned down. "I told you, it was meant for you," she whispered right before letting their lips touch.

* * *

"Kami-sama, I'm so happy for you and Haruka-chan!" Elsa squealed on the other end of the phone later that night. "Ah, so romantic! I wish Hiro-kun and I had our own secret place."

"You do, it's called the school library," Michiru teased. She was lying on her bed and holding a purple cloth close to her heart. Haruka had decided to dub her scarf a mini furoshiki and used it to wrap Michiru's birthday CD, saying it was another souvenir she could have to remember the night with.

"Hush you!" Elsa cried out and they laughed together over the phone. "Anyway, so after she kissed you…?"

"After we kissed, we—"

"Hime-chan?" Takeshi's voice interjected. "Ara, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were on the phone."

Michiru sat up straight and gasped. "Hai, you need the phone Otou-san?"

"Oh, no, it's not important, it can wait till tomorrow." There was a pause. "Don't stay up too late girls, it's still a school night."

"Hai, Otou-san."

"Oyasumi nasai, Kaiou-san!" Elsa said cheerfully.

"Oyasumi, Elsa-chan." There was a click as Michiru's father hung up.

"Kuso!"

"Heh?" Elsa cried out in shock. "Michiru-chan, did you just curse? Haruka-chan's mouth must really be rubbing off on you, in more ways than one!" she laughed at her own insinuating comment.

"Nevermind that! Elsa-chan, do you think he heard anything about me and Haruka kissing?" Panic was rising in her voice.

The tone in Elsa's voice turned serious. "I don't know, but he didn't say anything, so maybe not."

"Yeah, and he didn't sound upset. But he said 'girls,' so he had to have at least heard your voice and knew I was talking to you."

"But you're always talking to me on the phone, so whether he really heard or not, I don't see why he wouldn't assume 'girls.' Does he expect you to be talking to a boy if not some other girl?"

"Hold on." Michiru quietly opened her door and looked out into the hall. The door to her parents' bedroom was closed. The light coming from the tiny slit under the door disappeared.

"Michiru-chan?" Elsa whispered over the phone.

"Just hold on a moment." Michiru crept up to the door and pressed her ear against it. Nothing but silence, but it didn't make her feel any better. _What if he heard and he tries to pick up the phone again? He may not say anything tonight, but what if he says something tomorrow?_ She went back to her room and closed her door. "Elsa-chan?"

"Hai! Everything okay?"

"I think my parents are asleep now, but we better continue this tomorrow."

"Alright, just one more thing."

"Hm?"

"What about Shigeko-chan?"

* * *

The following morning, Haruka approached her locker with a broad smile on her face. Her sunny disposition was greeted by a girl standing with her arms crossed and a spiteful look on her face. The girl asked scornfully, "Haruka-chan, why didn't you call me last night?"

The tomboy ignored the angry voice and began whistling her favorite tune while she opened her locker. Images of elegant fingers flowing along the strings of a violin entered her mind and her smile grew wider.

"What the hell, Haruka-chan!" the girl shoved her shoulder, but she still didn't get a response. The pink-haired girl wound her hand back.

In a flash, Haruka caught her forearm, stopping Shigeko's hand right before it could make contact with her face. "What's this? You were going to hit me again, weren't you?" She thrust the girl's arm back at her. "So much for your promises."

"Maybe if you weren't ignoring me, I wouldn't have to hit you to get your attention."

Haruka shook her head and scoffed at the girl's absurd reasoning. "You can't hurt me anymore. It's over, Shigeko-chan."

"Excuse me?" she cried incredulously. "What did you just say?"

"It's over," Haruka calmly annunciated each syllable clearly. The two words rolled off her tongue so easily and it felt so liberating for her, that she had to repeat it. "It's over."

Shigeko stood speechless for a moment. "It's that little Kaiou bitch, isn't it?" Shigeko growled.

Haruka slammed her locker shut. The banging sound resonated through the hall and the few students in the area quickly left. "Don't you fucking calling her a bitch! How dare you insult my Michiru?" she suddenly erupted. "It's over, Shigeko-chan!" she said directly to her face.

"You're that familiar with her, huh? You must have been cheating on me this whole time! You're no better than him! I hate you!"

"I know you do! Why don't you tell me something I don't know?" she shot back. Haruka positioned her school bag over her shoulder. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to see the coach about letting me back on the team before homeroom starts." Haruka began walking away.

"No, wait! Haruka-chan, don't leave me!" Shigeko went after Haruka and grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry. Look, can we jus talk about this?"

Haruka turned around. "Why? What's there to talk about?"

"I love you, Haruka-chan," she said and tried to pull Haruka closer, but the blonde resisted and snatched her hand back.

"Pft, didn't you just say you hate me not a moment ago?"

"I didn't mean it, I was angry." She reached for Haruka's hand again. "Please, I need you."

"What for? All I do is fuck everything up, right? Maybe you need anger management, but you don't need me." Haruka pulled her hand out of Shigeko's reach and continued walking.

"Fuck you!" Shigeko screamed at her.

"Case in point."

"I hate you so fucking much!"

Haruka stopped and took one last look at Shigeko. "You too."

Shigeko continued shouting after Haruka about how it wasn't over, but the blonde wasn't paying attention. She pitied her ex-girlfriend, and she pitied the soul who was unfortunate enough to be her next victim. Pursing her lips, she picked up on her whistle where she left off and turned at the corner to exit out to the courtyard. Outside, the morning sun shone brightly and the sky was clear of clouds. Some students looked up when Haruka came through the door, briefly wondering what all the shouting coming from inside was about, then continued on about their business. Two girls sitting on a bench on the other end of the courtyard waved to her. The one with aqua hair stood up and was greeted by the tomboy with a steamy kiss.

"Oh please, get a room!" the second girl groaned. "You're making me sick."

"You be quiet, Elsa-chan! Don't think that I don't know what you and Hiro-chan do in the library."

"Yeah? Well don't think I don't know what goes on inside your car!"

"Michi!"

"What?" Michiru asked innocently. "I didn't tell her anything."

The couple's faces suddenly turned bright red.

"Anou, I was only joking, but I guess not after all!" Elsa keeled over in laughter.

"Shut up already and let's go talk to the coach." Haruka started walking ahead.

"Geez, your girlfriend can be so testy sometimes," Elsa said to Michiru.

She smiled and shrugged. "That's my Ruka."

The track coach was more than happy to have Haruka back on the team, but he had to remind Haruka that she needed to get her grades back up to get off probation in order to participate in the track meets. Haruka promised to do her best and thanked the coach before leaving his office.

"Well?" Elsa asked when the blonde stepped out.

"I'm in! I just need to get my grades back up before I can compete, so enjoy first place while you can," Haruka said as she enveloped Michiru with her arms.

Elsa cocked an eyebrow. "You just can't keep your hands off her, ne?"

"What can I say? There's a lot of time to make up for," she said and leaned down to kiss Michiru.

"Alright, alright, that's it. I'm going ahead. I'll see you two later!" Elsa said and headed quickly down the hall.

"Yeah, yeah, it's about that time you meet Hiro-chan in the library before homeroom starts!" Haruka called after her.

"Kiss my ass, Haruka-chan!" Elsa called back.

Michiru turned the tomboy's attention to her. "You two are crazy," she said. She tugged on Haruka's tie to bring her down to her level so she could kiss her.

"Mm, and you're beautiful," was Haruka's reply as she tasted Michiru's sweet lips. The newfound lovers embraced each other and took a moment to indulge in the kiss while they were alone in the hallway.

Nearby, however, a pair of malicious blue eyes watched them. "How sweet. The number one track star and the number one swimmer," a cold voice intruded. "Shouldn't you be going to homeroom now?"

When Haruka looked up, her eyes narrowed at the girl that had stepped out in front of them. She pulled Michiru behind her protectively.

"Oh, you really don't think I'd do anything to harm our best swimmer now, do you?" she said menacingly and continued past them.

Hauka's eyes bore down on Shigeko's back.

"Come on, Ruka, let's go," Michiru gently urged.

"Maybe I shouldn't get back on the track team. That way I can watch over you at your swim practices and make sure she doesn't try to hurt you."

The smaller girl looked Haruka in the eyes. "Or maybe I should quit swim team then."

"What? No! You love swimming!"

"And you love track."

Haruka sighed in frustration.

"Don't worry, Ruka. I'll be fine. I'm not going to make you choose between me and track."

"Michi, if anything happens to you­­ –" Her sentence was cut off by Michiru's kiss.

"I know you won't let anything happen to me."

Haruka nodded, but she still couldn't help but worry. She knew what Shigeko was capable of. She gave Michiru a smile though and took her hand as they continued to homeroom.

* * *

At the end of practice, Haruka immediately dashed to the indoor pool where swim practice was held. Elsa followed close behind her. Haruka remembered to walk once she entered the pool area. When they got there Michiru had just stepped out of the locker room, fully dressed and drying her hair with her towel. There was no sign of Shigeko.

"She just didn't come to practice today," Michiru informed them.

"Good," Haruka said and she took the girl into her arms.

"Well, I'm starving. Let's go to that new kaiten-zushi that just opened up," Elsa suggested.

"Yoshi!" Haruka cheered happily.

"How do you two eat so much and not gain a pound?" Michiru asked in awe.

The two runners shrugged at the same time.

They walked towards the parking lot, talking about the entrees they looked forward to eating. Haruka hoped the seaweed salad would be good, Michiru listed all the sashimi she wanted to get, and Elsa drooled at the thought of the ebi tempura and unagi rolls circling its way around the conveyor belt. As they approached Haruka's car, the tomboy suddenly ran ahead, leaving a trail of curses behind her. Elsa and Michiru quickly hurried after her. The first thing they saw was that the Miata's windshield and windows were all bashed in. All the air in the tires had escaped through long gashes across the treads. There were dents all over the car's body and the lights had been broken as well. Scratches marred the blue paint.

"Oh shit!" Elsa uttered.

"Fuck! I can't believe that fucking bitch!" Haruka kicked the glass shards scattered on the pavement.

"It's official: that bitch is psycho," Elsa commented.

Michiru rushed to Haruka and tried to calm her down. "You should report this. It's vandalism."

"I can't. I'm not supposed to be driving, let alone owning a car."

"I'll go call my cousin so he can get one of his guys to tow your car back to the garage." Elsa left to find the nearest pay phone.

"I guess that explains why she wasn't at practice today," Michiru noted. "I'm sorry about your car."

Haruka held Michiru close to her. "It's okay. It can be replaced. I can always win another car, but I can't replace you."

Looking at the car wreck, Michiru could only imagine the damage Shigeko could have done to Haruka if they continued their former relationship. As scary as the thought was though, she wasn't afraid of Shigeko. The pink-haired girl didn't intimidate her. She could make as many threats as she wanted, but Michiru would not back down. She leaned against Haruka as they sat on the curb waiting for Elsa to return. "I love you, Ruka."

"I love you more, Michi."

About half an hour later, Keiichi arrived in his Skyline with a tow truck following him. He tilted his baseball cap back and stared at the Miata in shock as he stepped out of his car. "Man, that really sucks," he said. His partner got out of the tow truck to connect the tow cable to the wrecked car while the three girls came up to Keiichi and greeted him. That was when Keiichi noticed the two hands that were being held together. He stared at Haruka and Michiru wide-eyed. "So it is true!"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I told you! See, you wouldn't believe me. That's why Haruka-chan's car is like this! The ex is psycho!" she informed him.

"Oh yeah, the one that gave Haruka-chan those bruises."

Haruka shifted her feet uncomfortably.

"I mean, anou, forgive me, Haruka-chan."

"No, it's alright. I should thank you, actually," Haruka said. "If Michiru and Elsa-chan didn't investigate my bruises, I'd probably end up looking like my car sooner or later." She felt Michiru grip her hand tighter.

"Well I'm glad you're in better hands now," he said and winked at Michiru. "Alright, since we're all here, can I give you a lift somewhere? I heard you guys were going to check out the new kaiten-zushi."

* * *

After feasting at the kaiten-zushi, Keiichi took each of the girls home. The two girls who once sat on opposite sides in the backseat of the Skyline were now cuddled together in the middle. By the time they reached Michiru's house first, Haruka had slipped into a food coma and was snoozing peacefully on Michiru's lap. Michiru hated to disturb her sleeping lover, but it had to be done. She bent down and kissed Haruka on the nose, gently telling her to wake up. Green eyes slowly opened and blinked a couple times. "Sleep well?" she cooed to the blonde.

Haruka smiled up at the blue eyes. "Very." She sat up and yawned and then got out of the car with Michiru. Keiichi had knowingly parked out of view from Michiru's house so that the lovers could say their affectionate goodbyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow, my love," Haruka said after Michiru released her from a kiss. "And I'll call you when I get home." She got back into the backseat of the car and leaned out the window, reaching for Michiru's hand.

Michiru held Haruka's hand. "I love you, Ruka."

Haruka kissed Michiru's hand. "I love you, Michi."

They held on even as Keiichi began driving away, but then let go once he began picking up speed. Michiru waved one last time to the distancing car before she made her way up to her house. Once she stood before the front of the door, a bit of dread stole inside her as she recalled her father picking up the phone the previous night, but she decided to act like nothing happened. "Tadaima!" she called casually as she entered her house and removed her shoes.

"Okaeri!" her parents called from within.

Nothing sounded out of the ordinary so far. Michiru walked into the kitchen to get a drink to take up to her room. She opened the refrigerator and scanned the contents till she found a bottle of Ramune.

"Is that the last one?"

The voice startled Michiru and she jumped.

The man standing behind the refrigerator door began to laugh.

"You scared me, Otou-san!"

"Forgive me, Hime-can. I didn't mean to." His laughter died down to little twitters. "It's just funny ­how you act just like the time I caught you drinking Ramune when you were younger and you weren't supposed to be drinking soda on a school night."

Michiru closed the refrigerator and smiled. "I remember that. You had such a stern look on your face that I was afraid I had committed the worst crime in the world and that you didn't love me anymore." She popped the marble in the bottle down and offered the first sip to her father.

Takeshi held his hand up and declined. "It's okay, you can have it."

"Are you sure?"

"Hai. Besides, your mother may have a fit if she finds out I've been drinking all that sugar." He poured himself a glass of water instead. "Enjoy your young healthy body while you can, Hime-chan," he added as an afterthought and lifted his tumbler to Michiru's bottle. "Kanpai!"

"Kanpai!" Michiru cheered with him and they guzzled their drinks. She watched her father closely for any indication that might suggest he was on to her. She liked to think she knew her father very well and she felt they had a very close bond, probably more so than she did with her mother, but this wasn't enough to give her assurance for a positive reaction if her father had indeed overheard her saying she and Haruka kissed.

Takeshi finished downing his water and quickly rinsed his glass. He yawned and stretched. "Well, I'm off to bed now," he proclaimed.

Michiru nodded in acknowledgement. "Oyasumi nasai, Otou-san."

"Oyasumi," Takeshi said and turned to leave the kitchen. Just when Michiru believed she was off the hook, he paused at the doorway and said, "Michiru-chan."

She held her breath. "Hai?"

Takeshi turned to face his daughter. He thought carefully about what he wanted to say, then said, "No matter how old you are, you will always be my Hime-chan."

The aqua-haired girl gave her father a smile that feigned annoyance, but she could see the compassion on his face.

"And even if you committed the worst crime in the world, I will always love and support you." He continued out the kitchen and Michiru heard him go up the stairs to the bedroom.

Alone in the kitchen, Michiru pondered over her father's words. For as long as she could remember, her father was never one to force things out of her. Instead, he always had a way of coaxing things out of her, as if he already knew, but would rather Michiru say so herself. It all made sense now. He did that just to prove to Michiru that there really was nothing she should be afraid to tell him and that truly, no matter what it was, he would not stop loving her. She made up her mind that she would formally introduce Haruka to him, and she was actually looking forward to it. Speaking of the tomboy, she should've been home by now.

* * *

"Tadaima!" Haruka locked the door behind her and slipped off her shoes. Silence returned her greeting. She looked around the dark house curiously. Hearing sounds coming from the TV, she assumed her parents were watching a movie and probably didn't hear her. Before ascending the stairs, she noticed the mail strewn about on the side table. There was one letter in particular that caught her attention. The envelope bore no stamp and it was addressed to her parents. The color suddenly left Haruka's face as she recognized Shigeko's handwriting. She snatched the envelope up and nearly fainted when she found it was already opened and empty. Her trembling hand dropped the envelope and her heart began pounding in fear. She sifted through the mail, trying to find the letter, but it wasn't there. _Breathe Haruka, breathe. Whatever she may have wrote, there's no proof. Act like you don't know anything about it._ Haruka tried her best to walk casually into the living room. She poked her head in and saw both her parents. "Tadaima," she said to them.

Her father took one expressionless glance at her then looked back at the TV. Her mother, on the other hand, looked at her gravely.

"What movie are you watching?" Haruka asked, pretending not to notice anything unusual.

Her father mumbled the title of the movie without looking at her.

"Oh, okay," Haruka said. "Well I'm going to do my homework now."

There was no response from her father and she didn't dare look back at her mother. As soon as she got in her room she closed and locked her door. The phone was in her hand and she dialed Michiru's number. The sound of the girl's voice was heaven to Haruka's ears.

"Moshimoshi."

"Michi, it's me."

"Ruka! I'm glad you made it home safely. I was beginning to wonder where you were."

"I'm home, yes, but I'm not sure I'm safe," Haruka spoke lowly.

"Why? What's wrong Ruka?" Haruka could hear the deep concern in Michiru's voice.

"Shigeko left a letter in my mail for my parents. I don't know what she wrote, I can't find the letter, but my dad is practically ignoring me and my mom has this look on her face—"

"Haruka-chan." It was Sakura's voice coming through the door.

"Hold on, Michi." Haruka kept the phone on her ear and she cracked her door slightly open.

Sakura's grave expression had grown more solemn. "We need to talk, Haruka-chan."

"Hai, I'll only be a moment. I'm just giving Elsa-chan the homework assignment." Haruka closed her door and went to the opposite end of her room. "Michi?"

"I'm here."

"I'll call you back, okay?"

"Ruka, are you going to be okay?"

"Everything's going to be okay, Michi, I promise. I love you."

"I love you more, Ruka. Call me as soon as you can."

"I promise I will. Jaa." Haruka hung up the phone. She went back to face the woman standing on the other side of her door.

Sakura had one thing in her hand, which she held up to Haruka. It was a Polaroid photograph, a shot taken at school sometime that day without her knowing. It showed Haruka and Michiru in each other's embrace sharing a kiss. Under the photo, their names were written, "Tenou Haruka & Kaiou Michiru."

_It wasn't a letter,_ Haruka realized to her horror. _It's indisputable evidence. _Shigeko was making Kyoko look like a saint right about now.

"Kaiou Michiru," Sakura read off the photograph. "Is this the Michiru? The same Michiru you thought you were in love with?"

The words her mother used outraged Haruka and she quickly forgot her fears. "I don't think I'm in love with her, I know I am!" she exclaimed boldly.

"This is wrong, Haruka!"

"How can loving someone be wrong?"

"You are a young lady! You need to grow up and stop trying to act like a boy! You are not supposed to have relationships with other girls!" Sakura cried. "I can't believe you went as far as posing as a boy to be with her!"

"She knows I'm a girl, and she loves me just as much as I love her!"

"No Haruka, you have to end this," Sakura pleaded.

"You don't understand, Okaa-san!"

"There's nothing to understand! This cannot be!" Haruka's father boomed from behind her mother.

Haruka glared at Takeo. "Since when have you taken an interest in my life?"

"How dare you talk to me with such disrespect!" Takeo reprimanded.

Haruka only looked defiantly back at him in silence.

Takeo grabbed the photograph from Sakura and tore it in half. "I have no daughter," he said and walked away. "You are not welcome in this home. Leave now."

"Fine."

Sakura left as well. Haruka heard her go into the bedroom and lock the door before bursting into cries of anguish. She closed her own door and leaned against it, slipping down to the floor where she sat and processed everything that had just happened. She knew this day would come. It was inevitable. She had just hoped it didn't come so soon, and especially not in this manner. Ideally, she'd rather have her parents die never knowing she was lesbian. She had no say in the matter now. Haruka stood up and pulled out her suitcase from her closet. One by one, she began emptying her drawers into her suitcase. The phone was on her shoulder, and finally a voice answered the phone.

"Elsa-chan, I'm sorry to bother you, but I need a place to stay."


	8. Chapter 8: Incubus

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Sailor Moon characters._

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Hope you enjoy the update._

**Chapter 8: Incubus  
**

Silence had descended upon the Tenou residence. Haruka stepped out into the hall and walked past her parents' bedroom. She peeked through the open door to see if her mother was inside, but the room was empty. The room across her parents' bedroom, where sometimes she'd find her mother folding laundry or sewing, was also empty. There was a noise in the kitchen downstairs and Haruka swiftly made her way down the steps. Before she stepped in front of the entryway to the kitchen, she stopped. She wasn't so sure anymore if she really wanted to say anything to her mother. When she thought about it, there was nothing she could possibly say to make the situation better. She stared at her feet and wondered if it was even worth apologizing for the grief she was causing. The way she saw it, there were things far worse than being a lesbian. At least she wasn't in a gang, running around the streets and getting shot at. At least she wasn't going around sleeping with boys and getting pregnant or acquiring STDs. At least she wasn't doing drugs. The only thing that could be held against her really was her illegal racing, but other than that she was an excellent student, star athlete, and outstanding pianist – all the things her parents wanted her to be. She was just in love, that's all. And the one she fell in love with just happened to be a girl.

A shadow loomed before her and Haruka looked up. Takeo's stare was cold as steel and he just stood there. Haruka took a step back. She had no business with him. As far as she was concerned, she was no longer his daughter. "Where's Okaa-san?" she asked.

Takeo continued staring at her wordlessly.

"Nevermind," Haruka said and turned to go back to the staircase.

As she walked past the picture frames containing family portraits she caught Takeo following her in the reflection. She turned around just in time to see him swing his arm. Haruka immediately ducked and his fist smashed into the picture frames. The glass shattered and rained down around Haruka. Takeo grunted and grabbed his bleeding hand. For a moment, Haruka was paralyzed. Her mind screamed at her to get up and run, but she couldn't move. It wasn't until Takeo recovered from his hand that she snapped out of it. Ignoring the glass cutting the bottom of her feet, Haruka sprinted for the front door. She grabbed the doorknob and pulled, but the door was bolted. Her hand grabbed air in the spot where her keys would normally be hanging.

_Fuck!_

Takeo came after her again and lunged, but she quickly stepped to the side and ran past him as he fell against the front door. Haruka ran up the stairs to her room and shut the door. Takeo's footsteps pounded heavily after her and he rammed against the door just as Haruka locked it. The door shuddered with every blow of Takeo's fists.

_Go out the window!_

Haruka had to do something quick to buy her time while she tried to escape out her window. She quickly got behind her drawers and pushed it against the door. Just as she was done setting the barricade, Takeo's fist burst through the door. He grabbed Haruka's shirt and her eyes went wide when she saw the pair of scissors in his other hand. Takeo jabbed ferociously at Haruka with the scissors, tearing through her shirt and missing her flesh by inches. The second time, however, Haruka felt the cold metal pierce her skin. Red liquid seeped out from the wound. She could feel herself going into shock and slowly her vision grew dark.

_Help me!_ Haruka cried. _Help…_ "Me." She opened her eyes as the sound of her own voice woke her. Her hair was matted against her brow in sweat. She quickly scanned her surroundings and breathed a sigh of relief as she recalled where she was. _It was just a dream. _Haruka sat up in the futon and used her shirt to wipe the sweat off her face. She took a second look at her shirt, half expecting to see a tear or a bloodstain, but there was none. _But it felt so real._ Next to her, Elsa snored loudly on her bed. The tomboy got up quietly and went to the bathroom. She ran the cold water and splashed her face. It may have been a dream, but it wouldn't surprise her if that's how her father felt about her. She leaned over the sink for a while, waiting for her heart to slow down from the nightmare. Soft footsteps approached her and she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay, Haruka-chan?"

Haruka nodded. "I just had a bad dream. Sorry, I was trying not to wake you."

"Don't worry about it, I'm a light sleeper."

She gave Elsa a doubtful look. "You? A light sleeper? With the way you snore, I'm surprised you don't keep yourself up all night."

"You know, that's what Hiro-kun says too. Oh!" Elsa quickly covered her mouth.

Haruka looked at the other girl in shock. "You naughty little freak!"

"Shh!" Elsa hissed while blushing and trying not to laugh at the same time. "Hey, we haven't gone all the way! We just do… other things."

"Please, spare me the details." Haruka turned off the bathroom light and followed Elsa back to her bedroom. "You're so lucky though," she told her as she settled back under the the blanket.

Elsa lay down on her side and faced Haruka. "What do you mean? My parents would probably freak out too if they knew I had a boyfriend."

"But at least that's normal."

"Haruka-chan, you've got to stop using that word. You're as normal as I am, and it's normal to be in love. I'd worry if it was the other way around and you were just full of hate instead."

"That's a good point." Haruka looked up at the ceiling. "You should've seen my dad. He defined hate."

Elsa was filled with sympathy for Haruka. She could never imagine what it must have felt like to go through half of the things Haruka had been through. "Were you ever close with your dad?"

"Yeah. We used to do a lot of things together when I was younger."

"Then what happened?"

Haruka shrugged. "I don't know. I don't remember any event in particular that might've caused a rift. We just grew distant."

"I see. Well, we got four more hours before we have to get ready for school. Are you going to be okay for the rest of the night? Need a night light or something?" she added light-heartedly. A pillow was flung at her face. "Hey!"

Haruka laughed and said, "Oyasumi, Elsa-chan."

Within minutes Elsa was snoring again, but Haruka still lay wide awake on the futon. It wasn't because Elsa was keeping her up. Contrary to Elsa, she was a heavy sleeper. A stampede of elephants could barge through the room and Haruka wouldn't budge the slightest bit if she was asleep. It wasn't her nightmare either. The incident with her parents was done and over with. It was the thought of not knowing what Shigeko might do next that kept her awake.

* * *

Michiru gave Elsa a questioning look.

"Don't ask me," she replied. "That's how I found her when I woke up."

The blonde on the futon was face down in the pillow, tangled up in the blanket, and had one arm resting over her head while the other was twisted behind her. It reminded Michiru of those scary movies where demons possessed people and forced them to contort their bodies into the most impossible positions; it looked very uncomfortable, but it didn't seem to bother Haruka, who continued sleeping soundly. Michiru knelt beside the tomboy and leaned down close to her face. "Ruka?"

There was no response.

She gently nudged Haruka's shoulder. "Ruka, wake up, it's almost—"

"BA!" Haruka cried out and grabbed Michiru's hand.

Michiru shrieked and jumped.

Elsa fell on the floor laughing and Haruka merely kissed Michiru's hand with a grin on her face.

"Ohayou, Beautiful!"

"You guys suck!" Michiru scolded the two.

"It was Haruka's idea!" Elsa grasped her sides and pointed at the grinning blonde.

"Ruka!"

Now Haruka was caught by Elsa's infectious laugh. She began laughing and rolled around on the futon. "I'm sorry, Michi, I couldn't help it!" she barely got out between gusts.

"You're lucky I love you, Tenou Haruka." She helped the giggling tomboy up on her feet.

"What about me?" Elsa piped up.

"What about you?"

"I don't get any love?"

Haruka made a conspicuous cough and opened her mouth to say something.

"Shut it, Haruka-chan! Nevermind, forget I asked."

"What?" Michiru asked. "What is it?"

Haruka smiled knowingly. "Don't ask me, ask the naughty little freak over there."

Michiru's eyebrow went up. "Well Elsa-chan?"

Elsa shot a deadly look at Haruka. "You're lucky you're my best friend, Tenou Haruka!"

"I'm just the luckiest person in the world today then!" Haruka proclaimed. "So I'll leave you to speed Michiru up on things while I go get ready for school." She gave Michiru a firm kiss and merrily made her way to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Haruka ripped the band-aid near her eye off and threw it in the trash. She leaned over the sink to examine her cut up close in the mirror. The cut was mostly healed with a scar in its place that was partly covered by a scab, so she decided a band-aid was no longer necessary. She undressed herself and examined her body next. The mirror's reflection showed most of the bruises had already faded away and the only reason why Haruka could see slight traces of it was she knew where to look. Otherwise, it was as if they were never there. _And they'll never be there again,_ Haruka assured herself. She quickly showered and stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. Elsa went in next while Haruka kneeled in front of her suitcase searching for her clothes. Two soft hands placed themselves on her shoulders and lips brushed the nape of her neck.

"I laid your clothes out for you, Ruka," the sweet voice said.

"Arigatou, Michi." Haruka stood up and saw her uniform lying on the futon she slept on.

"Your bruises are gone," Michiru noted. Her hands moved down the length of Haruka's strong toned arms.

"Hai," she said and turned to face the other girl, whose touch was making a lustful desire rise within her.

"And your cut?"

"It's nothing but a scar." Haruka's hands went to Michiru's waist and she leaned down to kiss her.

Michiru met Haruka's lips and felt herself being pushed back against the wall. "Ruka," she gasped as Haruka's kisses began moving down her neck. She fought every urge to rip the towel off Haruka.

"Hm?"

"Elsa-chan won't be gone long."

"So?" The kisses continued.

"Don't start something you can't finish," she moaned. The lips on her neck spread into a smile.

"That's all part of the fun," came the sultry whisper into her ear before Haruka released her hold on Michiru. She went back to the futon, picked up her clothes, and disappeared behind the shoji screen.

Michiru slumped against the wall. "You're evil."

"But you love me!" Haruka called out from behind the screen.

Michiru let out a defeated sigh. "Hai, I love you."

Rustling sounds could be heard coming from behind the screen as Haruka dressed herself. There was the zipping sound, indicating Haruka was doing her pants, and then the clank of the belt buckle. Following that was the swishing sound coming from Haruka's tie. Moments later Haruka emerged fully dressed in her school uniform. One good thing that came out of being outted to her parents was she didn't have to wear that infernal girl uniform anymore. She left that loathsome attire back at home. _What used to be my home,_ she corrected herself.

It wasn't long before all three girls were set for school. On their way to the bus stop, Haruka gave the other two an account of what exactly happened when she arrived home yesterday. To her, it still seemed a little hard to believe that it had actually happened. They reached the bus stop just as Haruka finished her story and were soon joined by a group of students wearing the Juban High uniform. One of the students, a black-haired boy with a long ponytail, glanced at Haruka then stared at Michiru. Having felt the uncomfortable feeling of someone watching her, Michiru turned around and met the boy's stare. Something about the boy looked familiar, but she couldn't figure out what.

Finally the boy smiled and said, "Ohayou! You don't remember me, do you." He extended his hand to Michiru.

Haruka turned to see who had spoken, but it was Elsa who identified the stranger. "Well, ohayou Kou-san! Ohisashiburi! Where have you been?"

The boy chuckled. "Still a smartass, ne, Grey-san? I've been stuck at Juban. I'm sorry I'm not as talented as the likes of you and Michiru-chan to get into Mugen," he said haughtily.

Michiru remembered now. It was the boy from her elementary school days, the one who persistently asked her to be his girlfriend to no end. His ponytail had grown much over the years, of course, and apparently so had his arrogance. "Ohayou, Seiya-chan," she said as politely as she could and shook his hand.

" '-Chan?' Aw, what happened to -kun? I liked it better that way. It's more endearing, especially coming from you."

Michiru didn't like how he held on to her hand and was quickly reminded why she never liked Seiya. His presumptuous manners disgusted her before and they were still disgusting even now. "We were children. We never had that kind of relationship for it to mean anything else."

"Ah, but it always meant something more to me."

Haruka stepped up then and Michiru leaned close to her. The blonde's face showed immense displeasure, but Seiya seemed not to notice. "I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met," she said. "My name is Tenou Haruka."

"Kou Seiya," the boy replied. "Pleasure to meet you."

Haruka merely stared at Seiya, keeping a watchful eye on him. It wasn't the first time she'd seen boys approach Michiru. After all, Michiru's beauty surpassed all the girls in school. This one, however, gave Haruka a bad feeling. "Come on, Michi. You too, Elsa-chan. It might be better if we just walk. Looks like the bus may get a little too crowded."

" 'Michi?' " Seiya questioned. "Ah, I understand now. Forgive me, Michiru-chan. I was hoping we could pick up where we left off, but it looks like I'm a little too late for that."

Haruka eyed Seiya one last time before leading Michiru and Elsa away.

"Jaa ne!" the boy called to them, but his words fell on deaf ears. Seiya's eyes narrowed as he watched the trio walk away. _I'll make you pay, Tenou-san, for stealing Shigeko from me, only to break her heart._

Michiru held Haruka's hand tightly as they walked. The blonde was quiet, but it was a disturbing quiet. She could tell by Haruka's face that questions were racing through her rmind. Her brow seemed permanently furrowed and, though her stare was fixed ahead of them, Haruka's eyes were far more distant. "What are you thinking, Ruka?"

Haruka blinked at the sound of Michiru's voice, as if brought out of a hypnotic trance. Her brow relaxed and she offered the girl a weak smile. "I was just wondering… When I first told Kyoko-chan how I felt about you, she mentioned you were already interested in someone else, some boy. And, well… anou… I can only assume…" She found it difficult to bring herself to say it. It brought back painful memories of that day, memories she'd rather forget. Haruka looked away from Michiru as she tried to dimiss the past from her mind.

Before they took a step further, Michiru turned Haruka to face her. "I was never interested in Seiya-chan."

"So it was someone else."

Elsa chimed in, recognizing the tale Michiru told her when she finally admitted how she felt about Haruka. "Hai, someone else, with blonde hair and green eyes, who could easily be mistaken for a boy!"

Haruka raised her eyebrows as the situation became clear to her. "Oh," she uttered. Her face showed a mixture of relief and a little embarrassment. "I knew that."

"Of course you did, Ruka." Michiru reached up and kissed her beloved. "That's why you're getting jealous for no reason."

"Don't worry, Haruka-chan," said Elsa as the three girls resumed their walk, "Seiya-chan never stood a chance. I remember there was this time when he tried to serenade Michiru-chan during recess, and she poured sand over his head."

Haruka laughed. Her mood was lifted and she felt silly thinking that there was ever anything between Michiru and Seiya, but still, there was the way he looked at her that she didn't like. She looked at the girl beside her and decided not to worry about it so much. Nothing could come between them. Nothing could keep them apart. Not Shigeko, not her parents, nothing. With Michiru by her side, she could face the whole world and not fear a thing.

* * *

While Haruka had been busy being confronted by her parents the previous night, Seiya was on his way home from a football training that ran late. He was tired and beat, and the last thing he expected to see was his ex-girlfriend. She had broken up with him five months ago and avoided all contact with him despite all his efforts, but now he saw the pink-haired girl standing outside the entrance to Juban High. "Shigeko!" He ran to her and she burst into tears as he gathered her in his arms. "I knew you'd come back to me. I knew he couldn't love you the way I love you."

"Seiya! I should never have left you!" she said in a heartwrenching cry. "I'm so sorry!"

He tried to calm the girl down and said, "It's okay, you're here with me now." He held the girl closely. "He broke up with you, didn't he? What happened? I swear I'll fuck him up!"

Shigeko had hoped Seiya would react this way. She knew he was already bitter about her leaving him, and now she was going to give him more reason to hate Haruka. Shigeko's tear-streaked face turned up to look at her ex-boyfriend. "There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Seiya began thinking of all the possible things she might say. _Is she pregnant? Is it mine? Is it his? Did she get an abortion? Was she cheating on me before she left me?_

"I haven't been seeing another boy."

Seiya thought that would be something to be relieved about, but it only caused him more confusion. "So what are you saying? Why did you break up with me then?"

"Because I left you for a girl."

"What?" Seiya couldn't believe what he just heard. It was outrageous. "How the fuck can a girl be better than me?"

Shigeko had Seiya's pride in the palm of her hand now. "Do you still love me, Seiya?" she asked in a hesitant voice.

"Of course, I still love you," he answered her immediately. "I would do anything for you to prove to you I'm the one you should be with."

"Would you still do anything for me?"

"Anything for you, my Shigeko. I want you back."

That was exactly what she needed to hear. She buried her face into Seiya's shirt and cried more tears. Her dark smile went unnoticed. "Make her suffer."

* * *

There was an itch on Haruka's nose, and it was becoming more and more unbearable. She dared not move a muscle though while Michiru was painting her. The artist stood concentrating at her easel and was busily making strokes across the canvas as she studied her model. They were the only ones in the art studio, but Haruka still opted not to pose nude. Since a sign was required to be hung outside the door whenever a nude model was in session, it wasn't because she was afraid someone would walk in unexpectedly and see her in the buff. Anyone wishing to enter the studio needed only to knock and then be allowed in, but in Haruka's mind, the interruption would be most unwelcome, especially if she wasn't the only one nude and twisted up in the sheets that were currently draped over her. She smirked unconsciously at the fantasy unfolding in her head.

"What are you smiling about, Ruka?"

"Er, nothing." Haruka shut her eyes and immediately tried to think of something else. Her stomach grumbled. "Are we almost done? I'm hungry. I want to eat you out. No!" She slapped her hand over her mouth. "I want to eat out! Like go out and get something to eat." Her cheeks burned both from her embarrassing slip and from the fantasy that still lingered inside.

"Ruka, don't move!" Michiru said sternly. She looked hard at her subject. "If you're going to skip study hall to be my model, you have to hold still."

"Sorry! So sorry!" Haruka quickly apologized and tried to place her hand in its original posture. She took a deep breath and held herself still again, hoping Michiru didn't catch her Freudian slip.

Michiru looked at Haruka, then at her canvas, then back at Haruka. She sighed and walked over to the modeling platform. "Your hand was like this," she said and she moved Haruka's hand closer to her hip.

"Got it. But while you're here, do you mind scratching my nose real quick?"

Michiru frowned at Haruka. "There's a little dried blood around your nose, Ruka."

"Heh? Anou, maybe it's the heat. The weather's been unusually warm lately, ne?"

Michiru turned and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going, Michi?"

"To get a wet paper towel from the bathroom to clean your nose."

"Oh, okay."

"That doesn't mean you can move," Michiru quickly added before disappearing out the studio.

"Hai, hai," Haruka said. _Wait, there's already a sink and paper towels here in the studio. Why does she need to go out to the bathroom?_ "Michi!" she called towards the open door. There was no reply. She was probably out of hearing range. "Michiru!" she called a little louder. Suddenly Seiya's image surfaced before her eyes. She shut her eyes and thought, _No, he goes to Juban High, that's on the other side of town._ But panic was already beginning to seize her. _Hiro-chan went out of his way to see Elsa-chan before he finally got transferred here. _She desperately shook the thought off. _Come on, she wouldn't betray my trust. She loves me. Stop being paranoid. Those days are over._ She opened her eyes then when she heard the door shut and she saw Michiru holding damp paper towels in her hand. "Anou, don't you have that stuff here?"

"Whoever was in the studio last neglected to replenish the supply closet." Michiru began cleaning Haruka's nose. "Why, what's wrong, Ruka?"

"Ah nothing, just wondering." The itch on her nose was relieved at last.

"Okay, let's do one more pose and we'll be done."

"Oh, are we done with this one? What was the point of having me hold still then?"

Michiru giggled. "Just because I felt like torturing you."

"Funny," Haruka said and stretched her stiff muscles. "So how do you want me now?" Haruka had a second thought on the question, but made a conscious effort not to let it show on her face this time.

Michiru seemed not to notice. She took a step back and thought momentarily. "Lie down."

Haruka lay down on her back.

"Now put your hands above your head."

The blonde complied. She looked up at the fluorescent lights in the ceiling while awaiting further instructions. Classical music that was typically heard coming from the art studios began playing and then Michiru's face appeared above her. She smiled down at her handsome model and reached over for one of Haruka's hands. Haruka noticed the top buttons on Michiru's blouse were unbuttoned and her eyes were drawn to the valley within. She swallowed hard and tried to avert her eyes from the girl's blouse, but her eyes refused to move.

"Ruka, I want your hand here."

Haruka had to blink in order to distinguish what she was fantasizing in her mind and what was actually happening in front of her. Michiru had placed her hand on one of her breasts and her senses were going wild. Her fingertips tingled with the anticipation of being able to touch the smooth skin beneath the blouse material. It was only a few nights ago since she had the pleasure in the backseat of her car, but a lot had happened between then and now and it felt like it was such a far away time.

"Don't move, Ruka," the girl now straddling Haruka warned her. She began loosening Haruka's tie and quickly discarded it to the side. Haruka's shirt was soon unbuttoned and Michiru ran her hands along the toned body before her.

"Michi, what if—"

"I already have the 'Nude model in session' sign posted outside the door." She leaned down and placed her lips on Haruka's collar bone, then slowly made her way up to look Haruka in the eye. "I know that smirk, Ruka. I remember everything from that night on my birthday. And you're not the only one that's hungry."

The glint in Haruka's eyes turned deviant. "I'd just hate to start something we can't finish."

"That's all part of the fun, according to you."

"I just said that to get you hot and bothered." Her charming smirk slowly made its grand appearance on her lips.

"And it worked. Now let's not waste anymore time, shall we?" Michiru drew the sheets over them and one by one, articles of clothing were thrown out from underneath the sheets.

Two forms writhed beneath the cloth and deep tender kisses soon filled the studio. There was an occasional soft cry or a pleasureable moan as they slowly moved into a steady rhythm. All throughout, they whispered each other's name breathlessly and their desires for the other. Wet sounds were shortly followed by a voice rising in euphoria. Had it not been for her lover's lips suppressing the scream, the music playing and the studio's walls may not have been adequate in masking the sounds of their risqué deed.

In the hall, one of the art teachers stopped and looked curiously at the studio currently being used for a nude model session. The music was playing louder than usual and he didn't recall scheduling a session for any of the students. He lifted his knuckles to the door to knock but the door was opened and out stepped his best art student.

"Ara, Kaiou-san!"

"Konnichiwa, Miyazaki-sensei," Michiru greeted respectfully.

"You are in the middle of a session?"

"Hm?" Michiru's expression showed confusion.

"Ah, maybe someone forgot to take down the sign."

"Osoraku, because they forgot to replenish the supply closet as well."

The music inside was turned off and another student stepped out.

"Tenou-san, what a pleasant surprise," said Miyazaki. "Are you planning on trying your hand at art?"

Haruka and Michiru quickly exchanged meaningful glances. "Anou, I was just reviewing for finals. Michiru-chan said the music might help me relax."

"Sou desu ne. Well, carry on. It's almost time for the next class, so I won't keep you any longer."

Haruka and Michiru bid Miyazaki goodbye and left the art wing. With arms linked, they walked through the breezeway and headed down the hall in the direction of Michiru's locker.

"Ruka?"

"Yes, Michi."

"I want you to meet my parents, or my father at least."

Haruka's stride hesitated. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Well he already knows who you are."

"Yes, but he doesn't know that I'm his daughter's lover."

"I think he does, and he just wants me to tell him myself."

Haruka stopped walking and she thought of the dream she had earlier. "Michi, I don't want your parents to hate you."

"Don't you think I've already weighed all the possible outcomes? No matter what happens, I choose you." She gave Haruka a reassuring kiss. "Besides, I wouldn't mind sharing that futon with you at Elsa-chan's."

Haruka's smirk surfaced again.

"Ruka! We just…" She let her sentence trail off. "We wouldn't be able to do anything, so don't even think about it."

"Sure we could. We'll kick Elsa-chan out and send her to Hiro-chan's place. I'm sure they'd find the idea agreeable." Michiru laughed and it brought a grin to Haruka's face. She wrapped her arms around the aqua-haired girl and pulled her close.

"Maa, is there something you want?" the girl asked sensually.

"Have I ever told you I love your laugh?"

Michiru shook her head no.

"Well I do, I love your laugh." Haruka said as she captured Michiru's lips with her own.

The bell rang and soon the halls were filled with students. Haruka and Michiru quickly went the rest of the way to Michiru's locker so she could exchange her books. When Michiru opened her locker, a folded piece of paper fell out. Haruka picked it up, but as she was handing it back to Michiru, she noticed Seiya's name on it. She unfolded the paper and began reading it.

"What is it, Ruka?" Michiru asked.

Haruka's hand gripped the note and her jaw tightened. "I don't know, you tell me. It fell out of your locker." She handed the note to Michiru and let out a shaky breath.

Michiru read the note and her face expressed shock. "Ruka..."

"That letter is addressed to you, from Kou-san. Why do you have that letter?" The morning's events replayed itself in Haruka's mind. "Did he give that to you when you shook his hand?"

"No, he didn't!"

"Then why do you have that?"


	9. Chapter 9: Smoke and Mirrors

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Sailor Moon characters._

_A/N: Due to a certain hobo's constant nagging, I ended up working on updates instead of doing real work at my day job, and it's caught up with me. No, I'm just kidding, it's not the hobo's fault, and I have managed to catch up at work, so it's all good. There have just been other crazy things going on in my personal life that have delayed this update (which got me a different kind of nagging from the same hobo), but I wasn't going to go on vacation over the weekend without an update, so here it is! I'm sorry the chapter is a little shorter than my other chapters, and I apologize for errors or if it seems a little choppy. I'm literally posting this as I'm walking out the door!_

**Chapter 9: Smoke and Mirrors**

Footsteps tapped down the empty corridor. The hall monitor looked up curiously. He stood in the middle of the hall, waiting till the female student was close enough, and then he stopped her. Without looking at him, she flashed the green hall pass in front of his face before he could open his mouth to ask what she was doing outside of class. He nodded silently and allowed her to continue past. The student kept an eye on the descending locker numbers till she found the one she was looking for. She took a quick glance back at the hall monitor, who had disappeared down some other hall, and then reached into her bag. After a few moments of rummaging, she pulled out a folded sheet of paper. An evil grin spread across her face as she read over what was written on the paper, and then she slipped it inside the locker through one of the slits. She proceeded to the nearby bathroom and waited.

When the bell finally rang, she stepped out and watched as a tall blonde walked down the hall side by side with a shorter aqua-haired girl. Seeing the two so happy with love gushing out of their eyes made her sick. The blonde had never looked at her that way. The shorter girl opened the locker she had been standing in front only minutes ago and the paper fell out. The blonde picked it up, and so the spectacle began.

"Ruka, I don't know where that letter came from!"

"What's going on, Michiru?" Haruka's tone wasn't angry, but it carried an underlying fear. Her right hand unconsciously went to the center of her chest, as if the fragile organ inside would shatter at any moment. "That letter, it's not true, right?"

Michiru began tearing the letter over and over again till it was nothing but tatters that fell to the floor. She embraced Haruka and said, "It's not true, I swear! I love you, Haruka!" Michiru stared desperately into Haruka's eyes, beseeching her trust. "I'm yours, only yours."

Haruka looked away from the shredded paper that littered the hall. It just had to be too coincidental that a letter from Seiya should show up on the same day they bump into each other. Something was amiss, but there was just too much to think about and it was making her head ache. When she looked into Michiru's eyes, she couldn't allow herself to think that Michiru would do anything to hurt her. _She told me she'd never hurt me. _The pain in her chest slowly subsided and she breathed slowly. "I trust you, Michiru." Her arms wrapped themselves around the girl and she ignored the nagging feeling that they were being watched. She figured it was probably just a remnant from her panic attack. Just then the hall monitor walked by them and a thought occurred to Haruka. "Sumimasen," she said to get the hall monitor's attention.

He stopped and looked at the couple. "Hai."

"Did you see anyone walk by here earlier?"

The hall monitor began to laugh.

Haruka rolled her eyes. "Before the bell rang," she said to clarify her question. "Did you see a boy with black hair tied back in a long pony tail?"

He looked thoughtfully at the ceiling and said, "Hm, no, I can't say I did."

_So where did it come from?_ Haruka thought. _How did it get in Michiru's locker?_

"But I did see a young lady come by earlier," the hall monitor added.

"What did she look like?" Michiru jumped in.

"She was short," he indicated the height with his hand, "and she had long pink hair. I believe I've seen her on the swim team, but I can't think of her name."

"Yotsukura Shigeko, perhaps?" said Michiru.

"Ah, yes, that's her name!" He took a closer look at Michiru and his pupils grew wide in recognition. "You're on the swim team too! Kaiou-san, right?"

"Hai," Michiru nodded.

The hall monitor felt somewhat proud of himself for recognizing Michiru. "I thought you looked familiar. And, anou, I think you're an excellent swimmer." He began to blush.

"Okay, well thank you for your help," Haruka cut in. "We'll be going to class now." She kept her arm around Michiru's waist and together they left.

"Ruka," Michiru said gently when they entered the science wing.

"I'm not jealous," the tomboy said nonchalantly.

Michiru stepped in front of Haruka and pressed her soft lips to hers.

"Okay, maybe I was getting a little jealous," Haruka admitted.

Michiru held Haruka's face in her hands and kissed her again. "You are the only one for me. Don't ever doubt it."

Haruka found comfort in Michiru's words and she felt herself relax. She hadn't realized that she had gotten so tense since they found Seiya's letter. Her forehead touched Michiru's and she said, "So when do I meet your parents?"

* * *

Instead of track practice, there was a track meet that day, but Haruka was unable to attend since her grades still had her on probation. She didn't mind so much though since it meant she could go watch Michiru at swim team practice. She sat on the side, watching her lover dive gracefully into the water. Others followed in her wake, but none could glide through the water so effortlessly the way she did. Her arms and legs flowed in one smooth motion. One could never guess the power hidden within those slender limbs. Occasionally she would lift her face out from the glassy water for a breath of air, but not as frequently as the others. Haruka thought she could watch Michiru swim for hours and not get tired of seeing the same fluid motions, but at the same time she preferred watching Michiru in a different setting, one that involved their bodies close together. The idea made Haruka make a quick pass at her nose with her hand. She was relieved when she glanced down at her fingertips and saw nothing.

The whistle blew and Haruka's attention was brought to the swimmer a few lanes over from Michiru. She was the only other swimmer that stood out from the rest besides Michiru and she was undergoing a different training exercise as instructed by the swim team coach. She was also the one last seen in the hall where Michiru's locker was.

_I wonder what she was doing there. Did she have anything to do with the letter? How does Shigeko-chan fit in to this whole thing with Kou-san?_ thought Haruka. She mulled over all that had happened within the span of three days while she continued observing Michiru.

Later the whistle blew again and ended practice. All the swimmers got out of the pool and Haruka held out Michiru's towel for her. When Michiru had her hand on it she pulled the towel back, drawing Michiru to her. "It'll cost you a kiss," Haruka said.

Michiru gave Haruka a smooch and quickly grabbed the towel while she had Haruka distracted. "Maybe you could use a cold shower," she said and wrapped the towel around her body.

"Is that your way of inviting me into the shower with you?" she said in a low tone.

Michiru gasped. "Ruka!"

Neither girl noticed Shigeko passing by until she spoke up. "Oh come now, Michiru-chan. It won't be the first time you didn't shower alone. Did you ever find out his name? I think he goes to Juban High."

Before Haruka could stop herself, she thought of Seiya again. It made her shudder.

Michiru whirled around to face Shigeko. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Shigeko shrugged. "It was a long time ago, perhaps you don't remember."

'_Ohayou! You don't remember me, do you.'_ Haruka shut her eyes and blocked out Seiya's voice._ No, I won't doubt, I trust her._

"Go fuck yourself, Shigeko-chan."

Everything seemed to freeze at that moment. Whatever thoughts were going through Haruka's mind ceased. Haruka stared at Michiru in utter disbelief. She never thought she'd hear those words come out from Michiru's mouth. She suddenly wanted to ravish her right then and there.

Shigeko simply turned her chin up and walked away.

After a few moments, Haruka said, "Michi."

"Yes, Ruka." She was still watching Shigeko walk away.

"I'm so hot for you right now. I really need that cold shower."

The way Haruka's voice sounded, which was a bit nasal, brought Michiru's attention back to Haruka. She wasn't too surprised to find the tomboy leaning forward and pinching her nose. "Maa, let's go, Ruka."

* * *

Hours later, Haruka swept her hand across the mirror in an attempt to wipe the fog off, but there was still far too much steam in the bathroom. Michiru leaned over and flipped the switch for the exhaust fan on. The steam dispersed and the two stood thoughtfully in front of the bathroom mirror wearing nothing but a towel. They looked at each other and grinned sheepishly.

"Well, you have a very nice bathroom. Must be nice having your own bathroom in your bedroom," Haruka spoke first, then laughed at her lame attempt at small talk. "So much for a cold shower."

The girl beside her giggled. "Would you have preferred the cold shower? That can be arranged next time," Michiru countered.

"No, no, that's not what I meant. I very much enjoyed the alternative."

Michiru gave Haruka a sweet smile and said, "So did I. And now that we've gotten all that out of our systems, we really should get dressed before my parents come home."

Haruka followed Michiru out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. Their clothes, which were strewn about on the floor, were just about the only thing that was out of order in the tidy room. Haruka surveyed the room, taking in the view she hadn't noticed earlier from being too caught up with Michiru's body. The walls were of a sea green color and there were light blue curtains swaying softly in the breeze coming in through the window. A music stand stood by the window, and next to the stand was Michiru's desk. Haruka saw a familiar object sitting on the desk and it brought a smile to her face. It was the red pencil case, and beside it was her origami flower. _She loves me,_ Haruka affirmed to herself and began putting her clothes back on.

Minutes later, Michiru was standing at her dresser brushing her hair when she felt Haruka's arms slip around her waist. "All set, Ruka?"

"I'm nervous. You may want to make sure the front door is unlocked."

A confused look appeared on Michriru's face. "The front door? Why? Are you going to try to run away?"

_My dad tried to kill me with a pair of scissors._ "Let's just say that if things don't go very well, I want to make sure we get out alive."

Michiru laughed. "What are you talking about, Ruka? Don't worry, everything's going to be fine. You'll see."

They both turned their heads when they heard the front door open and Takeshi's voice sounded. "Tadaima!"

"Okairi nasai, Otou-san!" Michiru called back. "Come on, Ruka." She grabbed Haruka's hand and led her downstairs. When they reached the bottom, Haruka lingered back a little while Michiru ran up to her father for a hug.

"How was school?" Takeshi asked.

"School was fine."

"That's good. Oh, we have a visitor," he said when he noticed Haruka standing at the foot of the stairs.

Haruka could feel sweat breaking out from her brow, but she did her best to keep her voice steady. "Konbanwa, Kaiou-san," Haruka said and bowed deeply.

"Konbanwa, Haruka-chan! I see you're all grown up," Takeshi said and smiled warmly at Haruka. "It's nice that you two go to Mugen together."

Takeshi's warm welcome came as a surprise to Haruka. She expected a scrutinizing look from him, or even a cynical tone in his voice, but there was none. She figured his attitude would have probably been different if he had come home sooner and was welcomed not by the cheerful voice of his daughter, but by the excited cries of intense pleasure coming from his daughter's bathroom. Haruka blinked away the shower scene that still stood fresh in her mind before her face could betray her again. She returned the smile and said, "It was nice seeing a familiar face in a strange new school."

"I can imagine so. You two seemed to have formed such a close bond in the short time you were together before, so it must've been great meeting each other again."

Michiru walked over to Haruka and pulled her away from the stairs so they stood in front her father. A lump caught in Haruka's throat and she thought, _Kami-sama, she's really going to tell him!_

"Speaking of close bonds, Otou-san," Michiru began calmly to Haruka's bewilderment, "you know how you told me that you'd always love and support me even if I committed the worst crime in the world?"

"Maa, has Michiru-chan made you her partner in crime, Haruka-chan?" Takeshi said and winked at Haruka.

Haruka tried to gulp the lump down, but all she could do was smile nervously. Her sweaty palms gripped Michiru's hand tighter. In her mind she was already planning out their esacpe route.

"That's one way of putting it," Michiru said, her voice still surprisingly calm. She looked at Haruka and couldn't resist smiling at the adorable bundle of nerves she had become. She looked back at Takeshi, who was still waiting patiently to hear what his daughter had to say, and said, "Otou-san?"

"Hime-chan?"

"Haruka and I," she paused to see if her father would react to just those three words alone, but when he didn't, she started again, "Haruka and I are koibito."

Haruka braced herself as Takeshi took a step towards them. _He's going to take Michi away from me,_ her mind projected, but then she saw his smile grow wider. It was the exact opposite of her father's reaction. What was even more startling was when Takeshi hugged them both. Her perplexed expression was met by his low delightful chuckle. She turned to Michiru and saw that she was beaming with joy as well.

"I know, Hime-chan," Takeshi said.

"You overheard me and Elsa-chan talking?" Michiru asked.

"Hai, I did, but I knew how you felt about Haruka-chan long before then."

"Heh? How?"

"Your mother had showed me your sketches of what she believed was a boy you liked, but right away I recognized Haruka-chan. Of course your mother hadn't had the pleasure of meeting Haruka-chan, so she didn't know any better, and I must say I didn't approve of her snooping around your things, Hime-chan. I also have to admit I was a little shocked at first," he paused and looked at the two lovers, "but you are still my daughter and I want you to be happy."

Michiru embraced her father and said, "Arigatou, Otou-san. Your support means so much to me."

Haruka released the breath she had unconcsiouly been holding and finally relaxed. The lump in her throat abated and she allowed herself to smile at ease while watching the father and daughter bond. She was happy that Michiru would not have to experience the feeling of abandonment that she felt with her parents. "Anou, sumimasen, Kaiou-san."

"What is it, Haruka-chan?"

"I just want to say I'm very grateful for your approval as well." She lowered her head. "My parents, on the other hand, they… anou… they disowned—"

"They didn't take it very well, and Haruka is staying with Elsa-chan," Michiru finished for Haruka and took her hand.

Haruka nodded and added, "Until I can find my own place."

"I'm truly sorry to hear that," Takeshi said with a tone of sympathy in his voice, "but rest assured that you are welcome here."

"Domo arigatou gozaimasu, Kaiou-san," Haruka said and made another deep bow.

"And Hime-chan, loving someone is not a crime," Takeshi said to his daughter. "You'll have to do better than that to be a fugitive of the law," he added with a wink.

"I suppose so," she giggled. "But how do you think Okaa-san will react when I tell her?" Michiru asked.

"Honestly? I gave her a little tip when you left with Haruka-chan on the night of your birthday, so you don't have to worry about her so much."

"Really? What did she say?"

"She was also a little stunned, but her exact words were, 'Well, I always wanted two daughters.' Because you see," he paused thoughtfully, then said, "Here let's sit down first." He motioned the two girls to follow him into the living room. Haruka and Michiru sat down together and Takeshi sat opposite of them. "Hime-chan, you are a miracle. After several tries, the doctors had told your mother and me that we could never have children, but here you are. You cannot imagine how precious you are to us, so no matter what, we are never going to stop loving you."

At that moment, the front door opened and Mieko stepped inside. She was greeted by three pair of eyes, and then her own eyes settled on the green ones that belonged to the tall blonde. Haruka couldn't help but tense again as the piercing ocean blue eyes stared at her. She could see where Michiru got her looks, but the woman still somewhat intimidated her.

"So, who might our honorable guest be?" Mieko inquired.

"Okaa-san," Michiru stood up and approached her mother, pulling Haruka right behind her, "I'd like you to meet Haruka-chan."

Haruka bowed and said, "Douzo yoroshiku."

Mieko returned the gesture and smiled. She had to admit to herself that Haruka made a very handsome gentleman for a tomboy. "I've heard so much about you, Haruka-chan. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Well, about that Okaa-san. I have to tell you something, even though you may already know what it is."

Mieko studied her daughter carefully, then her gaze went to Haruka, then back to Michiru. She continued alternating looks between the two girls for a few moments and slowly it began to dawn on her where Michiru was headed, especially when Takeshi cleared his throat and caught her attention. Mieko looked at him inquisitively, but she understood when she received a reassuring smile. "Haruka-chan is more than your best friend, is she not?"

Michiru nodded. "Haruka and I are koibito, Okaa-san," she informed her mother and wrapped her arms around Haruka's waist. "And both of you must know that she makes me happy and I love her so very much."

Mieko smiled and clasped her hands together in front of her. "I'm very happy for you, Michiru-chan. I have not seen you so high-spirited since the very first time you mentioned Haruka-chan. I know your father and I have raised you well, so I do not perceive this as anything else but you being happy."

Takeshi stood up and joined his wife at her side. Looking at the two teenagers before them, he said, "We want nothing more than to continue giving you our support, Michiru-chan. The same goes for you, Haruka-chan."

Suddenly Haruka felt a huge weight had been lifted off her chest. Michiru must have felt the same because her typical reserved demeanor seemed to have been cast aside when she squealed and jumped into Haruka's arms. Haruka found herself being showered with kisses and became a little conscious of their display of affection in front of Takeshi and Mieko. "M-Michi, your… parents…" she managed to say in between the kisses. She glanced anxiously at Michiru's parents and saw they were also slightly taken aback by their daughter's unexpected behavior, but amused at the same time.

"Anou, I think I'll start preparing dinner now," Mieko said abruptly and began walking towards the kitchen.

"Ah, wait for me, I'll help," Takeshi followed.

"Oh no, you're not going to start another fire Kaiou Takeshi," Mieko's distant voice said from further inside the house. "Go make yourself useful somewhere else."

A look of concern spread across Haruka's face.

"Yeah, he started a fire in the kitchen once," Michiru answered before Haruka could ask.

"Your parents are so awesome!" said Haruka.

"I told you everything was going to be fine." Michiru proceeded to kiss her lover again.

"Hold that thought." Haruka sniffed the air. "Do you smell that?"

"It smells like smoke."

"Takeshi!" Mieko yelled.

"What? You said be useful! I was trying to iron clothes!" Takeshi yelled back from the other side if the house.

"So awesome," Haruka repeated.

* * *

Haruka left Michiru's house shortly after dinner. Outside it was dusk and the setting sun cast long shadows ahead of Haruka as she made her way to Elsa's house. It was a very pleasant evening, not just weather wise, but event wise as well. Michiru's parents had spent the whole time getting to know Haruka. The questions were so relentless that Michiru had to ask them to give Haruka at least five minutes to put some food in her mouth. Haruka didn't mind the questions so much though. She just hoped that none of her answers were displeasing to Michiru's parents.

When Haruka arrived at Elsa's house, it was dark and nobody seemed to be home. She had no idea where Elsa's parents might be, but she figured Elsa just hadn't come back from the track meet. Maybe the team was celebrating, or maybe she was with Hiro. Haruka wouldn't allow her thoughts to go further into the latter possibility and took out the spare key Elsa gave her to let herself inside the house. She dropped her things inside Elsa's room and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she turned on the light, she caught a slight movement in the shower curtain from the reflection in the mirror. It was probably just air movement from her entering the bathroom and she proceeded to the sink till she heard a noise. She looked cautiously at the shower curtain again and was startled to see it move again. Haruka grabbed the toilet plunger and held it up ready to swing. She realized it probably wasn't the best defense, but it was better than nothing. Her hand reached out slowly for the shower curtain. There was a blur of red and a scream as she swiftly pulled it aside.

"Kami-sama! Elsa-chan! You could've said something!" Haruka shut her eyes and looked away. "Something, anything! So I didn't have to see you and Hiro-chan…" she gagged and couldn't finish her sentence. "No offense, Hiro-chan."

"None taken," the young man found with Elsa behind the shower curtain mumbled in embarrassment.

"Kuso, I was ready to beat you with the freakin' plunger!"

"Well I wasn't expecting you to come into the bathroom!" Elsa cried out flustered. "I figured you'd just go straight to my room and then I could slip Hiro-kun out unnoticed."

"Slip him out unnoticed? The way he is now?" Haruka was about to turn to face Elsa then quickly remembered not to look.

"I was going to get his clothes, but at least you wouldn't have to see him," Elsa said as she closed the shower curtain back around her and Hiro.

Haruka started to laugh. "Elsa-chan, you have to figure out a better way to sexile me so I don't have to walk in on you guys again. Wait, what if it was your parents that came home and not me?"

Elsa poked her head out from behind the curtain. "They're out of town, remember? They left today and they'll be back Saturday."

Haruka gave her a blank stare.

"I swear I told you last night."

"Oh yeah, last night, like I was thinking clearly enough to remember your parents were going out of town. The only thing I remember from last night is my car being vandalized and getting kicked out of my house."

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry to hear about that, Haruka-chan," Hiro called from behind the curtain. "Yotsukura-san's a bitch."

"Thanks for your condolences, Hiro-chan," Haruka replied.

"Hmm, actually maybe I forgot to mention it to you, now that I think about it," Elsa pondered. "Maybe I only told Hiro-kun."

"Figures," Haruka muttered.

"Sorry about that, Haruka-chan," Elsa apologized.

Haruka just smiled. "Don't worry about it, Elsa-chan. You just had me rattled for a second. You and Hiro-chan."

"I'm sorry, too!" said Hiro.

"It's fine. I'll just leave you guys to carry on about your business."

"Heh? Where are you going, Haruka-chan?"

Haruka shrugged and turned to leave, but not before Elsa caught the dirty smirk appearing on Haruka's face.

"You're going back to Michiru-chan's house," Elsa stated more than asked. "That reminds me, I take it her parents took it well?"

"They took it very well, and let's just say you're not the only one having fun tonight."


	10. Chapter 10: The Godfather

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Sailor Moon characters._

_A/N: At last, here it is, long overdue, but better late than never, ne? Yeah, so, I kinda lost my momentum for a while due to personal stuff. We'll see how that goes. And in light of other recent breakthrough events, I've been distracted with... other things. Then there's my latest project with Vanessa Riverton, so I was torn between which fic to update first. Lastly, I've somehow acquired bronchitis, so that's put a damper on things as well. But anyway, after being dragged out for so long, I give you chapter 10!  
_

**Chapter 10: The Godfather**

The doorbell chimed.

"I'll get it! It's probably Haruka!" Michiru yelled excitedly as she ran to the front door.

"Since you're heading that way, could you please take the trash out, Michiru-chan?" Mieko asked of her daughter.

Michiru halted in the foyer and turned back to go to the kitchen. "Hai, hai," she said with a hint of reluctance. She picked up the bulky white trash bag by the doorway to the kitchen and continued to the front door. When she swung the door open, there was nobody outside. She stepped out and looked around puzzled. "Ruka? Are you messing with me again?" she called out into the night air. The only response she got was the chirps from the crickets. _Of course she won't say anything if she's trying to scare me._ Michiru stepped off the porch and made her way down the lighted path to put the trash out by the curb. She looked around again, wondering where her devilish blonde girlfriend could be hiding. "I'm going back inside now, Ruka, so you better show yourself." The bushes behind her rustled and two hands covered her eyes from behind. Michiru leaned back into the arms and giggled. "Oh, Ruka, you and your silly games."

Haruka was retracing her steps back to Michiru's house. She held her bag over her shoulder and hummed to herself. She couldn't wait to cuddle with her Michiru and fall asleep in her arms. Perhaps they could fall asleep watching a movie. The thought of her beautiful face being the very first thing she sees when she wakes up brought out a sigh and her steps quickened to reach its destination sooner. She entered Michiru's neighborhood and soon she was only a few blocks away. The Kaiou residence came into sight, and then she stopped. Under the light of one of the street lamps, she saw Michiru with someone else. From where she stood, Haruka could see Michiru smiling and leaning back against the stranger, and she could almost hear Michiru's giggle. When the stranger leaned down as if to kiss Michiru's cheek, the color drained from Haruka's face, especially when she noticed the stranger's distinguishing feature – a long ponytail. She turned away, unable and unwilling to witness anymore of the sight, and ran.

Dark blue eyes saw the figure standing down the street. The timing could not have been more perfect. "I'm not Ruka," the owner of the blue eyes said beside Michiru's ear.

Michiru quickly slipped out of the imposter's grasp and turned around. "What are you doing here, Seiya-chan?" she said fiercely.

"What are you doing with that dyke?" he asked back. "You should be with me."

"Get over yourself. And how dare you leave that letter in my locker! How did you know where my locker was in the first place?"

"Just because I go to Juban doesn't mean I don't know people at Mugen," he stated.

Michiru glared at Seiya. "Haruka will be here any moment. I suggest you leave now."

Seiya looked down the street. The figure that had been standing there earlier was now gone. "Right, we wouldn't want Tenou-san to see us sneaking around like this, ne?" He turned back to Michiru, but she was already a few steps away from her front door. He watched her go inside and snickered to himself. "Don't bother waiting up for Tenou-san," he said silently and left.

* * *

"Fuck!" she cried out and smashed her fist into the side of the dumpster in the alley by the bus stop. _What the fuck is going on?_ She shut her eyes and searing tears poured out, but the image was still there – Michiru and Seiya, in close contact; Michiru, smiling and giggling the way she did when she was with Haruka. The dumpster groaned and creaked in protest as Haruka kicked it in frustration. _What if Kou-san's return made Michiru have second thoughts and decide she wanted a boyfriend?_

_Baka! She loves you!_ the inner voice screamed at her. _How many times do I have to tell you?_ If Haruka's conscience had a physical form that could stand next to her, it probably would've slapped the back of her head.

_Does she? Did you see how happy she looked standing there with him?_

_You really think this jackass can just sweep Michiru away from you like that after everything that's happened between you and her?_

_Then what the fuck did I just see? She knew I was coming over! It's like she wanted me to see her with him!_

A movement caught her attention. Haruka looked out toward the street and her rage overcame her. She ran out the alley and drew her fist back.

Seiya lifted his wrist to check his watch. _Sweet, I made it just in time before the bus arr—_

"You fucking bastard!"

The boy only had time to see knuckles landing square on his face. He heard a bone crunching sound and felt something wet run down from his nose as he was knocked backwards. Seiya shook his head and blinked to clear his vision. The blonde came into focus, and so did another set of knuckles. His head flew to the side as Haruka's fist hit him again right below his eye.

Panic stirred among the other people waiting at the bus stop as the fight ensued. One man was already dialing the number for the police on his cell phone.

"Fuck you, dyke!" Seiya spat out as he turned back to face Haruka. "Michiru is mine!"

The words burned into Haruka's mind and she took another swing at Seiya. He sidestepped, barely dodging the swift blow, and threw his fist into Haruka's stomach. Haruka felt the air rush out from her lungs and she bent over in pain.

Seiya wiped the blood dripping from his broken nose and walked over to Haruka. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, forcing her to look up at him. "How does it feel, bitch?" He pulled harder and Haruka cringed. "How does it feel to have your girlfriend stolen from you? I repeat, Michiru is mine!"

The more she thought of Michiru and Seiya together, the more she lost control. "You can't say her name like that! You don't know her!" Haruka quickly headbutted Seiya in his face and knocked his hand away from her. She tackled him to the ground and held him down on the sidewalk. Blood soon smeared her fists as she landed blow after blow on Seiya's face. Suddenly she felt hands grabbing her arms and pulling her off Seiya. She struggled against the hands, but they held her fast. Two police officers got Seiya on his feet next, but as soon as he was up he charged towards Haruka and started throwing hard punches at her face. The police officers got a hold of him again and he was shoved into the backseat of the police cruiser. Haruka was placed in a separate cruiser and they were brought to the nearest precinct.

* * *

The police officer took a sip from his coffee, placed the two folders on the table, and eyed the two bruised teenagers sitting in the interrogation room carefully. Judging by their different school uniforms, he had a feeling this little brawl had something to do with petty school rivalry. "What's wrong with you boys?"

The one in the Mugen uniform stared silently at the floor while the one from Juban snickered.

"You want to tell me what's so funny?" the officer demanded.

With a smug look, Seiya said, "I'm the only boy here, sir." He nodded in Haruka's direction. "That one's a dyke."

The officer turned curiously to Haruka, who still stared at the floor. He picked up the folders and held each one open while he matched the record to the face. "Tenou Haruka."

"Hai," Haruka uttered without looking up.

"It says here that witnesses say you started the fight."

"Hai."

He placed the folder back onto the table and leaned over. "Care to tell me more, Tenou-san?"

Haruka didn't answer. Her head hurt, her face hurt, her hands hurt, but most of all, her heart hurt.

"She's just pissed 'cuz she found out her girlfriend's a cheating whore," said Seiya.

_Michiru._ Tears began rolling down Haruka's face. "Don't you dare fucking call Michiru a whore."

"If she's been with you, and she's been with me, that makes Kaiou Michiru a whore." Seiya jumped back as Haruka lunged at him, but fortunately for him the handcuffs held Haruka to the chair.

"Fuck you!" Haruka shouted at him.

"Wait a minute, you said 'Kaiou Michiru'?" the officer interjected.

Neither Seiya nor Haruka replied. They just continued glaring at each other.

The officer picked up the phone and dialed a few buttons. After a few seconds, he said, "Please have the chief come down here. Tell him it has something to do with Kaiou-san's daughter."

"_Are you planning to kidnap me? I'll have you know my father is friends with the chief of police."_ Haruka suddenly remembered what Michiru had said. _Great, I'm making a really good impression now._

The officer hung up the phone and turned his attention to Seiya. "Kou Seiya."

"Hai," Seiya answered.

He glanced over the records contained in Seiya's folder. "Looks like this isn't your first visit down here."

Seiya sighed.

"Assault and battery?" The officer took a moment to read more. "Hmm, interesting. It says here you were the victim, but you didn't press charges." He began laughing. "So this isn't the first time you've been beaten by a girl."

"Go to hell," Seiya told the officer.

"It says a witness saw you near Juban Gakuen getting brutally beaten and called the police. Chargers were dismissed, but on the condition that you and the girl, who apparently was your girlfriend, seek counseling." He closed the folder and tossed it back on the table.

"I don't hit girls," Seiya muttered. "I was taking it like a man."

"I beg your pardon? Did you just say you don't hit girls?" the officer asked, gesturing towards Haruka.

"Pft, that's no normal girl," the boy argued. "And I have my reasons."

"Come here and I'll show you fucking normal!" Haruka dared Seiya.

Just then the door opened and the chief of police entered. He was a tall man and his hair was slicked back, making him look more like he was part of the Yakuza than the law enforcement. His face was set in a serious expression that made both Haruka and Seiya sit back in their chairs. There was a long silence as he stood in front of the two teenagers. Finally he said, "Because this is practically a schoolyard brawl, both of you just go home with nothing more than a slap on the wrist. But since it's been brought to my attention that my best friend's daughter may be involved, let me send you home with a piece of advice: If I find out that either of you has done anything to hurt Michiru-chan, there'll be hell to pay. Understood?"

Haruka and Seiya were silent.

"I said is that understood?" the chief shouted.

The two nodded their heads vigorously.

"Put them in separate holding cells," the chief instructed the officer. "And have their parents come pick them up. I'm going to call Takeshi and make sure Michiru-chan is okay."

"I was told their parents have already been contacted, Nakagawa-san," the officer informed the chief. "But Tenou-san's parents said they would not come."

* * *

Michiru sat at the bay window waiting for Haruka when the phone rang. She was beginning to worry. Elsa said Haruka had left over an hour ago, so she should've been at her house by now. Her father's voice murmured from the other room and then stopped suddenly. The words he spoke next came to Michiru's ears as clearly as if he was standing right next to her.

"Tenou Haruka?"

The young girl ran to her father. "Otou-san? What about Haruka? Is she alright?" she asked frantically.

Takeshi held his hand up and listened intently for a moment longer. He put his arm around his anxious daughter in an attempt to calm her down. "I see. No, it's alright. I'll come get her. Yes, I'll explain when I get there. Arigatou, Ryo-san," Takeshi said before hanging up the phone.

"Otou-san, what happened to Haruka?" Michiru asked in a panicked voice.

Takeshi tried to offer his daughter a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, she's okay."

"But that was Oji-san, wasn't it? Why is Oji-san calling about Haruka?"

"Haruka's fine, Hime-chan. I'm going to go get her right now."

"I'm coming with you!"

Before Takeshi could object, Michiru was by the door putting her shoes on.

* * *

At the police station, Haruka was lying down on the cot, staring at the ceiling. The bustle of ringing phones and typewriters outside the holding cell were distant to her ears. She felt like her life was turning more and more into a nightmare, and she just wanted to wake up from it. Seiya's parents had already come to get him, but who knew when her parents would come claim her. It didn't seem like it was going to be any time soon, so what was going to happen to her? They couldn't keep her here forever. She'd probably end up being handed over to social services or something.

And what about Michiru? How could she face Michiru after seeing her with Seiya? What would Michiru's parents think of her now that she'd gotten into a fight? She closed her eyes, trying to give in to the sleeping feeling. Maybe this really was a bad dream and she could just wake up and find herself in bed with Michiru.

"Haruka!"

_Michiru_. She could almost hear Michiru calling her name. How she loved the way her name sounded when Michiru said it.

"Haruka!"

It was like she was right beside her. She could even smell her scent and feel her soft hands touching her.

"Haruka, I was so worried about you!"

Haruka opened her eyes to two beautiful blue jewels and was relieved for a moment, thinking that it really had been all just a bad dream, until she noticed the cold gray walls of the holding cell.

"Michi, what are you doing here?"

"We're taking you home, Haruka-chan," Takeshi said by the cell's entrance.

Haruka got up and followed Michiru and her father back out to the lobby. Michiru noticed, however, that Haruka would not take her hand.

"Wait here first while I have a word with Nakagawa-san," Takeshi told the two girls before stepping inside the chief's office.

Michiru took Haruka's hand in hers and leaned against her, expecting to feel the tomboy's arms wrap around her, but Haruka remained motionless. She looked up into Haruka's bruised face and saw the blonde wouldn't look at her. Gently, she cupped Haruka's face and turned Haruka to face her.

"Ruka, what's wrong?"

Haruka slowly shook her head and turned her gaze to the tiled floor.

"My father said you got into a fight."

"Your parents hate me now, don't they. They think I'm unfit for you," Haruka said. It wasn't what she wanted to say, but she had to say something. She was stalling because she wasn't sure how to begin confronting Michiru about Seiya.

"No, they don't. Please tell me what happened, Ruka."

Haruka's mind searched for the right words, then said, "I saw Kou-san on my way to your house." She paused to see Michiru's reaction. Michiru let out a slight gasp that was barely audible, but Haruka caught it. "Seeing him made me furious, so I threw the first punch."

"So, you weren't at my house yet?" she said in what sounded like relief.

The tomboy's heart sank and she let the question go unanswered. Instead she asked, "Michiru, do you love me?"

"Of course I love you, Ruka," the other girl replied without a moment's hesitation.

"Do you want to be with me?"

Michiru stared at Haruka baffled. "Ruka, if you're thinking about that letter again or what Shigeko-chan said at swim team practice—"

"No, it's not that."

"Then what?"

Haruka stood silent.

"You're doing it again," Michiru said with a frown.

"Doing what?"

"You're not telling me something. I can tell when you're keeping something inside. I can almost hear your thoughts debating whether to say it or not."

"There's something you're not telling me either."

Michiru brought her face close to Haruka and held the tomboy's face in her hands. "There is nothing going on between me and Seiya-chan. You are the only one I want to be with. I love you, Haruka."

Haruka stared at the soft lips that had professed undying love for her in the past few days. Had those lips uttered the same words to someone else? Despite all of her doubts, Haruka desperately wanted to believe the girl who had become the love of her life. "I love you too, Michiru."

The aqua-haired girl caressed Haruka's face while being mindful of the cuts and bruises from the fight. "Ruka, I hate to see you hurt like this."

"I'm okay, Michi. Let's just forget it, okay?"

Michiru nodded and nestled herself within Haruka's arms.

Takeshi came out of the chief's office and called the two girls over. He closed the door once Haruka and Michiru were inside and had them sit in the chairs in front of the chief's desk. The intimidating expression Haruka had seen on the chief earlier was now replaced with a warm smile.

"Well, Michi-chan, I must say I'm not as shocked as I thought I might be when your father explained to me the situation, but I want you to know that you will always have my support and protection as your godfather," Nakagawa stated.

"Godfather?" both Haruka and Michiru echoed.

"You're my godfather?" Michiru asked peculiarly.

"As in, Yakuza?" Haruka added with a little more excitement in her tone than she intended.

Nakagawa laughed. "Rest assured, Tenou-san, I'm not part of the Yakuza. I'm merely Michiru-chan's guardian, should anything unfortunate happen to her parents. Regardless, my advice to you still applies."

"I would never do anything to hurt Michiru, Nakagawa-san," Haruka swore to the godfather.

"But it seems there's someone trying to hurt you. You are part of Michiru-chan's life now, therefore you fall under my protection as well, Tenou-san. I'm sure Michiru wouldn't have it any other way."

Michiru stood up from her chair and walked over to Haruka, where she wrapped her arms around her lover protectively. "Arigatou, Oji-san."

"Now you all should go home now and get some rest."

"Hai. Arigatou, Ryo-san," Takeshi said as Nakagawa showed them out.

Michiru got in the backseat of her father's car so she could sit with Haruka, who fell asleep almost instantly while Takeshi drove them home. But Haruka wasn't really sleeping. She just wanted to avoid conversation. Her thoughts still dwelled on seeing Michiru with Seiya. Kami knows how much she loved Michiru, but it still hurt nonetheless.

* * *

Haruka stepped out of Michiru's bathroom, freshly showered and wearing pajama pants and a black tank shirt. Her eyes beheld the young maiden on the bed, lying on her side and propped up on one elbow. The light from the nightstand produced a soft glow atop the light blue silk gown, enhancing every smooth curve on Michiru's body. It was a gorgeous sight, but tainted with Haruka's haunting thoughts.

"Ruka, are you okay?"

"Er, where am I going to sleep?" Haruka avoided her real concern.

"With me, of course."

"Yeah, I know, but your parents…"

"My parents know about us and there's no harm in letting us sleep in the same bed."

"Except maybe that we won't actually be sleeping," Haruka said insinuatingly.

"Maybe," Michiru replied. She slid her hand through her aqua tresses, pushing it back behind her and revealing a strap hanging loosely off her shoulder.

Haruka leaned over the bed and lightly placed her lips on the exposed skin. Michiru giggled at the soft touch and slowly lay back, drawing Haruka on top of her.

"Haruka, I'm so in love with you," Michiru said softly. "My love, my life, it all belongs to you."

"Do you mean that?"

Michiru moved Haruka's blonde bangs to the side so she could gaze into her lover's green eyes. "Hai, my love." She pulled Haruka closer and sealed her promise with a kiss.

Haruka couldn't bring herself to confess what was really on her mind at that point, especially when she felt the hands of her lover making contact with her skin at her waist. Her tank shirt was slowly lifted off as Michiru's hands slid upwards, stopping only to trace the curve of the small of Haruka's back that was no longer hidden. Haruka gave way to the shudders that spread from her sensitive spot and resisted the ticklish feeling that accompanied it.

"Michi," she moaned.

"It's my turn," Michiru whispered, brushing her lips against Haruka's ear and making the tomboy shudder even more. Haruka's elbows buckled and Michiru took the opportunity to lay Haruka on her back. She straddled the blonde and leaned down to assault Haruka's ear again. "You've had a taste of me, now I'm going to have a taste of you."

Haruka began panting as Michiru's lips trailed down her neck. Her hands found their niche at Michiru's waist and she realized something was missing. "You're not wearing underwear."

Michiru sat up and smiled at Haruka seductively. Seeing that she had Haruka's eyes on her, she slipped her nightgown off over her head, revealing her fully naked body before Haruka.

"I can never get over how beautiful you are," Haruka said, reaching to answer the call of the hardening nipples of Michiru's breasts. To her dismay, however, she was denied by Michiru, who took Haruka's hands and pinned them down on each side of her head. Using her teeth, Michiru pulled Haruka's tank shirt further up till she could nuzzle the fabric away from her purpose. She placed her lips around one nipple first, then the other. Each nipple grew stiff in response, making Haruka groan in want. Michiru moved back up to capture Haruka's lips while deliberately having her perky nipples brush against Haruka's aching ones.

"Michi," she whimpered into Michiru's mouth. Haruka tried to escape the other girl's grasp, but Michiru held on tightly.

"Just relax, Ruka. Allow me." Michiru released Haruka's wrists when she felt the tomboy at ease and moved on to completely remove Haruka's tank shirt from her body. Haruka's chest rose and fell rapidly in anticipation as Michiru's tongue made a path down her body. When she arrived at Haruka's waist, she slipped both the pajama pants and the boxers down the track star's slim legs in one swoop. With Haruka now equally as naked as she, Michiru slid back up the toned body, making full contact and leaving no body part untouched. The friction caused by their bodies made Haruka overcome with heat and she clenched the pillow to keep her hands from disobeying Michiru's wish. She could feel the wetness seeping out between her legs and she rocked her hips against Michiru's, beckoning her to attend to her need.

"Michi," Haruka began to plead until she drew in a sharp breath as her left nipple was taken in by Michiru's mouth. Her lover sucked on the peak of her breast and teased it with her tongue while bringing a hand up to massage the other one. The same hand soon moved down the length of Haruka's body till it finally reached the area calling for attention. The tomboy shut her eyes, surrendering herself to the whim of her lover, whose mouth was following the same path as the preceding hand and slowly descending further down her body.

In the darkness she could feel Michiru making love to her, but the earlier scene of Michiru and Seiya soon manifested in her mind. She tried to make it disappear, but it only grew clearer by the second.

"_How does it feel to have your girlfriend stolen from you? Michiru is mine!"_ the words resonated in her mind.

Haruka opened her eyes and looked at the girl between her legs busily building her up to climax. She closed her eyes again in hopes that the disturbing image had dissipated, but it was there again, as clear as if she was standing on the sidewalk watching the occurrence all over again. Her arousal was quickly fading and being replaced by grief.

"Michiru, stop," she said breathlessly and sat up.

The other girl sat up as well and looked at her with concern. "Was I doing something wrong?"

"No, no, you weren't doing anything wrong. You felt great. I'm just… distracted."

Michiru stared at Haruka intently then asked, "Ruka, what is it?"

"I think… I'm just tired. It's been a long day, that's all," Haruka said. "My head still kinda hurts from the fight."

"Oh Ruka," Michiru said sympathetically. "Scoot over then and we'll go to sleep."

Haruka made room for Michiru to lie down beside her and pulled the blankets over their bodies. Michiru cuddled close to Haruka and laid her head on Haruka's shoulder.

"I love you, Haruka," Michiru said and gave her lover a kiss.

"I love you, Michiru."

"Oyasumi," they both said at the same time.

"Quick, make a wish!" Michiru exclaimed.

"I wish…" Haruka said thoughtfully.

"Don't say it out loud! Or else it won't come true."

"I know, Michi. It's done, I made a wish."

Michiru closed her eyes then and murmured, "Someday your wish will come true."

"Hopefully, my love, hopefully."

Haruka watched as the girl in her arms drifted peacefully to sleep. She, however, could not fall into slumber so easily. The antagonizing image was still there whenever she closed her eyes.

_Tomorrow, I'll ask her._

It would be hours before fatigue finally took over.


	11. Chapter 11: Picture Perfect

_A/N: Sorry this update took forever. A lot of things have happened. Life-changing things. And all for the better too. But I did promise a couple people I'd have this update by December. I swore to impersonal that I'd do it even if I posted right before I got on the plane. So here it is. It's much shorter than the previous chapters, and for that I apologize. I also apologize if it sounds rushed. Thanks to VR for bitching and rambling at me. It's her fault I've got all these loose ends to tie up in this fic haha. That's why I made her beta it. Show her love! I'm off to London and Singapore!_

**Chapter 11: Picture Perfect  
**

When morning came, Haruka woke up a little disoriented and her head was spinning. She wasn't in her room, nor was she in Elsa's room. Suddenly she became aware of the weight on her shoulder and the warm breath gracing her skin. Her eyes drifted down to the young maiden sleeping in her arms serenely. Gently she kissed Michiru's forehead, causing her to stir. Michiru's eyes slowly fluttered open and she smiled dreamily at her.

"Ohayou, Michi," she said, kissing her girlfriend's lips.

"Ohayou, Ruka," the other girl replied. "How's your head?"

"My head?" She thought for a moment, then recalled the events of the day before. "Oh yeah, my head. It's better."

"Good." Michiru lifted herself up on one elbow and leaned over Haruka. "Maybe we can finish what we started last night?"

Haruka's eyes roamed over the naked curves that outlined Michiru's body, a hungry expression spreading across her face. "Do we have time?"

Both of their eyes turned to look at the bathroom. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Kill two birds with one stone."

Michiru squealed with surprise as Haruka suddenly swept her up from the bed. She grasped her hands behind Haruka's neck and held on as she was carried bridal style to the bathroom. As soon as Haruka kicked the door closed behind them, Michiru pulled herself up to her lover's face and claimed Haruka's lips. The tomboy allowed herself to indulge in the kiss while carefully stepping into the shower stall. She did so slowly so as not to let their mouths part then she lowered Michiru down. Michiru reached behind Haruka and turned the water on. The initial burst of frigid water drew a gasp from the two girls, who stood right underneath the showerhead, and yet they didn't move from each other's embrace. The water warmed up, and the desire between the two burned feverishly.

Haruka kept her eyes on Michiru the whole time they were in the shower together. She didn't want to see anything else but her beloved making love to her and only her, nobody else. Only after Michiru rendered her helpless to the surge of ecstacy crashing through her body did her eyes close. It was then that yesterday's events slowly crept into her vision again. She saw Seiya with his arms wrapped around Michiru.

_My Michiru._

"Yes, Ruka, I'm yours." Michiru's voice called Haruka from her thoughts and she was back where she belonged with her arms wrapped around her Michiru. They stood under the showerhead for a while longer, letting the water stream down on them.

Haruka's mind remained torn between what she saw yesterday and what she so badly wanted to believe. She couldn't bring herself to confront the issue like she thought she would. Furthermore, she wanted Michiru to come clean without her having to bring it up. If Michiru wasn't hiding anything, then Haruka wouldn't have to drag it out of her.

_I just wish I never knew so I could be blissfully ignorant_, Haruka sighed inwardly.

The water began to turn cold and Michiru shivered slightly against Haruka. The taller girl shut the water off then slid the shower door open to grab the towels hanging from the rack. She wrapped one around Michiru and both girls began drying themselves off.

"After you," Haruka said, gesturing out with her hand.

Michiru stepped out first and Haruka followed, doing her best to ignore the negative thoughts and act like nothing was wrong. Standing beside Michiru as they brushed their teeth, however, she suddenly felt alone again. It was a feeling she could never quite get over, but it wasn't a strange feeling. She was just used to it, dealing with issues on her own. There was nobody she could talk to, not even Elsa. For all she knew, as Michiru's lifelong best friend, Elsa was more likely to deny Haruka's suspicions, whether they were true or not. Then again, there was the possibility that Elsa could be clueless to it all, her mind too preoccupied with her boyfriend. Speaking of which...

"Hey Michi, guess what," Haruka said after spitting toothpaste out of her mouth.

"What?" Michiru asked.

"I caught Elsa-chan in the act yesterday."

Michiru's eyes bulged. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, you know, when I went back to her place to grab some stuff."

"That must have been awkward," Michiru giggled.

"More like traumatizing actually. They were in the shower. The last thing I need to see is my best friend getting her freak on with her boyfriend," Haruka said and rinsed her mouth.

Michiru also rinsed her mouth, then said, "You're going to tease her for the rest of her life about it aren't you."

"Of course!" Haruka stated proudly. "She's not getting off that easily."

"Of course not, but I'm sure Hiro-kun handles that part well enough."

The two girls shared a fit of laughter and began getting dressed for school. Michiru was glad to see Haruka back in her bright mood. She really hated to see her upset over Seiya, but the circumstances involving Seiya were quite incriminating and she couldn't blame Haruka for her actions. Her thoughts turned back to the day before when Seiya showed up unexpectedly and decided it wasn't important. There was no point in getting Haruka upset again over what happened. And after what Haruka did to Seiya, she didn't think Seiya would try to stir anymore trouble.

Once they finished dressing, Haruka and Michiru stood in the foyer in front of the mirror to make final adjustments to their uniforms.

"You ready?" Michiru asked.

Haruka gave her tie a final tug then frowned at her reflection.

"What's wrong, Ruka?"

The furrow on Haruka's brow deepened. "I just can't seem to keep my face bruise-free for a day."

"Oh, Ruka, let me."

Haruka looked at Michiru curiously as she dug through her bag. Her eyes grew wide when Michiru pulled out a compact case. "Michi, what are you going to do with that?" she asked apprehensively, as if she had just pulled out a knife.

"What? It's just concealer."

"You intend to put make-up on me?"

"Yeah."

Haruka made a sour face. "Nevermind, my bruises are my battle scars."

"Don't be silly. Let me cover it up."

Haruka opened her mouth to protest further, but Michiru quickly silenced her with a kiss.

"I promise, nobody will notice," Michiru whispered sweetly.

Finally accepting defeat, Haruka muttered, "You're lucky I love you, Kaioh Michiru."

Michiru giggled. "I love you too. Now hold still."

The tomboy silently held still while Michiru applied the cosmetic on her face. It only took her a few minutes before she stepped back to survey her work. Haruka looked at her reflection in the mirror again.

"Wow, I'm impressed," she said in awe.

"As you should be," Michiru said. "You think I don't know how to use the cosmetics I collect?"

Haruka could only shrug and offer her lover a smile.

"Come on, let's go before we're late."

Haruka took Michiru's hand and they approached the front door. Just as Haruka reached for the doorknob, the doorbell rang. Haruka and Michiru exchanged questioning looks.

"Maybe my mom or dad forgot their keys?" Michiru offered as an explanation. She prayed it was that and not a repeat of the previous evening.

Haruka's hand rested hesitantly on the doorknob for a moment longer before she stepped up to the peephole. Michiru held her breath, watching the expression on Haruka's face turn from confusion to surprise.

"It's your godfather," she said and opened the door.

"Ohayou," the unexpected visitor greeted them.

"Oji-san!" said Michiru. "Is something wrong?" she asked, her face becoming worried.

"Oh no, nothing's wrong, don't worry," Nakagawa quickly assured her. "I'd just like to borrow Haruka-chan for a while. There are a few things I'd like to talk to her about. Alone."

Haruka regarded the man standing in the doorway carefully. "I'd like to walk with Michiru to school, if that's okay."

Nakagawa gave Haruka a warm smile. "Of course, I thought you'd say that, which is why I took the liberty of bringing your best friend along with me."

He stepped aside and behind him, a little ways down the path to the house, stood Elsa and Hiro. Elsa grinned and waved to Haruka and Michiru. It gave Haruka little comfort though. She wanted to stay with Michiru herself, but at the same time she didn't think it wise to argue with the chief of police.

"Don't worry Haruka-chan. I wouldn't dare keep you and our Michiru-chan apart too long," said Nakagawa.

Haruka nodded obediently and let Michiru step outside the house before closing the door behind them. They joined the other two high school students and walked down to the sidewalk where they would part ways; Michiru would go with Elsa and Hiro towards Mugen Gakuen and Haruka would follow Nakagawa.

"I'll see you at school, Ruka-koi," Michiru said, giving her girlfriend a kiss.

Haruka returned the sentiment and bid her friends farewell before following Nakagawa to his car. It was an unmarked car, having no indication that it was part of the police force, but inside the vehicle the dispatch radio crackled and two voices were communicating with each other. Nakagawa turned the volume down on the radio as they got inside the car. Fixing his eyes on the road ahead, he put the car into gear and began driving. Haruka shifted uneasily in her seat.

"Relax, Haruka-chan. Help yourself to some doughnuts."

Haruka tilted her head and looked at Nakagawa quizzically.

"They're in the back," he said, answering Haruka's unasked question.

Haruka turned around in her seat and saw five Mister Donut boxes sitting in the backseat. Immediately her stomach grumbled. If there was anything besides Michiru that could bring Haruka to her knees, it was Mister Donut doughnuts. But she didn't forget her manners.

"No, thank you, Nakagawa-san," Haruka politely refused.

"Please, have some. In fact, would you mind getting me one too while you're at it?"

Haruka eagerly obliged and reached for the top box, carefully lifting it and bringing it to the front of the car along with some napkins. The sweet smell of the fresh doughnuts wafted throughout the car as soon as she opened the lid. Inside were a variety of doughnuts, including Haruka's favorite, the pon de ring.

"Which one would you like, Nakagawa-san?"

Nakagawa stared pensively ahead of him, then said, "The chocolate filled one."

Using one of the napkins, Haruka wedged her way inbetween two doughnuts to pluck up the chocolate one for Nakagawa. She handed the sweet to Nakagawa, who took it gratefully, then got another napkin and took a glaze-covered pon de ring for herself. Her teeth sank into the doughnut and her anxiety dissolved instantly in the same way the pastry was melting in her mouth.

"Feel better now?" Nakagawa asked.

Haruka nodded contently.

"Good. Have as many as you want. The boys at the precinct don't need anymore sugar."

"We're going back to the precinct?" Haruka inquired inbetween bites.

"Hai. As I said, there are some things I'd like to talk to you about. Actually I'd just like to get to know you more so I can better protect you."

Haruka swallowed the last of her pon de ring. "What would you like to know, Nakagawa-san?" she asked before reaching inside the Mister Donut box for another one.

Nakagawa caught a glimpse of the doughnuts remaining inside the box and was shocked to see that Haruka had already devoured almost all of the pon de rings. He laughed out loud.

"It can wait till we arrive at the precinct, Haruka-chan. You just enjoy the doughnuts."

A half an hour later, Haruka found herself back in the office of the chief of police. Awards for deeds of valor graced the white walls and she spotted a few pictures frames on the desk where she recognized a younger version of Michiru's father standing with Nakagawa. Haruka leaned forward from her chair to take a closer look and saw Michiru's father holding an infant proudly in his arms. It reminded her of a photo she had with her own father, the one where he had hoisted her over his shoulders after she had won her first track race. He was so proud of her then.

_But now he won't even acknowledge me as his daughter_, Haruka thought dejectly.

She sat back in the chair and a few minutes later Nakagawa entered the office.

"Sorry that took a little longer than expected, but now we shouldn't have any interruptions," Nakagawa said and sat down at his desk across from Haruka. "Now tell me, Haruka-chan, what's your story?"

"My story?" Haruka repeated the question.

"Yes. Tell me a few things about yourself."

Haruka looked down at her hands, uncertain where to begin.

"Here let's try starting with this. When did you meet Michiru-chan?"

Nakagawa didn't fail to notice the smile that spread like wildfire across Haruka's face at the mention of the girl's name.

"I met Michiru when I was eight. And I know this sounds crazy, but I fell in love with her the moment I saw her," Haruka said enthusiastically, then her face went downcast. "I tried telling my mother about how I felt, and she told me it wasn't normal to have feelings for another girl."

"I see. Are you an only child?"

"Yes, sir."

"That's understandable." Nakagawa nodded for Haruka to continue.

Haruka thought for a moment, then said, "I also tried telling someone who I thought I could trust, but she ended up telling everyone. And because she was Michiru's friend, I figured she told Michiru too and that Michiru wouldn't want to be anywhere near me. I didn't think anyone wanted to be near me actually. Then I met Elsa-chan."

"Ah yes, Elsa-chan is quite the character, and I'd say she is Michiru-chan's most loyal friend."

Haruka nodded in agreement. "It was because of her that Michiru and I became friends again. But by then I had already met another girl. I never imagined Michiru could ever feel the same way about me, and I thought I could move on with this girl."

"So this other girl was your first girlfriend before Michiru-chan?"

"Hai, Nakagawa-san. But she turned out to be a nightmare!" Haruka's voice began to rise slightly. "She's psycho! There was almost nothing she didn't get mad at me over. And she would beat me and give me all kinds of bruises and the worst part is I let her!" Haruka said bitterly. She had moved up to the edge of her seat and Nakagawa could tell the subject was making Haruka fired up. "And when I finally broke up with her to be with Michiru, she still found ways to make my life miserable. She sent a picture of me and Michiru to my parents and that's how they found out. And then she trashed my car."

"Your car?" Nakagawa asked with intrigue.

Haruka slapped both of her hands over her mouth.

Nakagawa laughed. "I should've known. You don't think I know about Elsa's cousin and the street racing scene?"

Haruka began blushing profusely.

"Don't worry, you're not here under interrogation. Anything you say is off the record, so to speak," he said with a warm smile.

Haruka breathed a sigh of relief and settled in her chair. "Well, yeah, this madness with Shigeko-chan is one thing, and now there's Seiya-chan I have to worry about too."

Nakagawa suddenly leaned forward and raised his hand. "Shigeko? Is that the other girl's name?"

"Hai."

"Interesting. I wonder…" Nakagawa stood up and walked around his desk to a filing cabinet that sat in the corner of the office. He pulled open the middle drawer and leafed through the folders until he found what he was looking for. Haruka recognized it as it was only yesterday that she had seen the file containing her and Seiya's case. Nakagawa put on a pair of spectacles that he pulled out from his front breast pocket and began reading over the documents within.

"Yotsukura Shigeko," he said finally.

Haruka's jaw dropped. "How did you know?"

"She was charged with domestic violence, but Kou-san didn't want to press charges."

Haruka asked, "What does Seiya-chan have to do with her?"

* * *

"Ruka, where are we going?"

"Archives," the blonde replied as she led Michiru through the corridors towards the school library. They had just left Michiru's homeroom and Michiru had yet to find out what was going on.

"Ruka, there's not enough time. Homeroom will start soon. Besides, there's always someone in the archives."

Haruka looked at Michiru with a bit of shock. "I never thought I'd be saying this, but I'm not taking you to the archives for that!"

Michiru stared at Haruka in confusion. "So why are we going there then?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm hoping to find some answers. I need to talk to our school's editor in chief."

They entered the library and made their way through the maze of stacks till they came upon the door with the word 'Archives' printed on it. Haruka opened the door and they both entered the cramped space where copies of past school publications from the entire district were kept. The room was a bit stuffy and smelled of age, but well organized. Not too far from the door was an upperclassman with short green hair standing atop a ladder putting away journals on a top shelf. Michiru immediately noticed how loosely the uniform clung to the upperclassman's body since she saw the similar effect everyday with Haruka's uniform. It was no surprise then when she thought the upperclassman looked like a green-haired Haruka.

"Senpai, sumimasen," Haruka humbly requested the upperclassman's attention. "Can you tell me where I may find the editor in chief?"

"You found her!" the upperclassman said. "Just give me one minute."

Haruka turned to Michiru with wide eyes and whispered, "She's a girl? But she's wearing the male uniform!"

Michiru just stared incredulously at Haruka and eyed her lover from head to toe.

"Oh, right," Haruka said sheepishly.

The editor in chief came down the ladder and stood in front of Haruka and Michiru.

"So how may I help you?" the other tomboy said.

"I'd like to see the past yearbooks for Juban High, please," said Haruka.

"Juban High? Not a problem. Wait right here," the green-haired girl said.

Haruka and Michiru waited as the older student disappeared to the other side of the room. There were more boxes on that end, probably because they were more recent and still needed to be cataloged properly.

"Here we are," the upperclassman said coming back with a few books in her hand. "Any year in particular?"

"Just this past year," Haruka told her.

The upperclassman pulled the book from her stack and handed it to Haruka. Michiru leaned in closer to get a better look as Haruka flipped through the pages. Impatiently, she passed the class photos until she found the sports teams section. When she got to the football team spread, she heard Michiru gasp beside her and she knew she saw the same thing Haruka saw. Filling up a quarter of the page was the Juban football team's quarterback being embraced by a short pink-haired girl.

"I took that photo myself," said the upperclassman. "I was the school photographer before I got transferred here. Those two were quite an interesting couple."

Haruka shook her head in disbelief. "It all makes sense now," she muttered.

"What was that?" the green-haired girl said.

"Nothing. Thank you, that's all I needed," Haruka said and gave the yearbook back to the other girl. She took Michiru's hand and reached for the door when it opened from the other side and a young girl with dark hair came bounding in.

"Kiyo-chan!" the girl cried out, ignoring the couple standing by the door that she nearly ran down.

"Hota-, er, Tomoe-san, what—"

Haruka and Michiru watched as the other tomboy got glomped by the young girl. They suddenly felt awkward being in the presence of their shameless display of affection and left the archives room quietly, closing the door securely behind them.

"That was… odd," Michiru said as they left the library. "Now you mind telling me what's going on?"

"Seiya-chan is Shigeko-chan's ex boyfriend. She's got him wrapped around her finger and I bet she's using him to make me think you're cheating on me."

Suddenly Haruka pulled Michiru into a deep kiss.

"Wow, Ruka, not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"I'm sorry for doubting you, Michiru. It's just that with the note in your locker, and seeing you with Seiya last night—"

"Ruka, it's not how it looked," Michiru said quickly. "I didn't think it was worth making you upset—"

"I know, Michi. You don't have to explain. Don't worry, everything's going to be okay."

They were standing in front of Michiru's homeroom by then and Haruka held Michiru's gaze with her own. Her vision of Michiru was no longer tainted by insecurity and she just couldn't stop staring. Michiru blushed slightly.

"Go to class, Ruka. You'll never get off probation if you're always late. And then you'll never be able to participate in the races."

"I'll see you soon then," said Haruka as she left to go to her own homeroom.


End file.
